


This Old World Still Looks the Same, Another Frame

by QuinnMGrey



Series: Eggsy Needs A Hug [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gentle Dom Harry Hart, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sub Eggsy Unwin, Threesome - M/M/M, floggers, paddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 60,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnMGrey/pseuds/QuinnMGrey
Summary: insight into Harry and Eggsy trying to juggle married life, kids, and run a multi-national spy organization.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Male Character(s), OFC/OFC
Series: Eggsy Needs A Hug [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617253
Comments: 106
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyssa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa13/gifts).



Harry came home after another hectic work day, frustrated from having to yell at three of his agents for going rogue on a mission with Gareth and Percival nearly causing everything to fail. He had to quit a couple hours early, making sure everyone was safely on the way back to headquarters first. He had to walk away before he broke something or prematurely terminated somebody’s position.

He had to get home to his family.

As he stepped through the threshold into their quarters, he felt instantly better. Eggsy had dinner in the oven and by the sounds of the kitchen, every child from the nursery and the younger school age children. But, Harry knew Eggsy only had their herd of kids.

He took a moment to take off his suit jacket, cufflinks, and shoes before going to the kitchen to find everyone. Daisy sat with the boys at the table, all three bent over Tyler’s project for his science class. He couldn’t help smiling at the two younger trying to help Tyler and only getting in the way.

Eggsy stood at the stove taking out fresh bread rolls and checking the pork roast and vegetables in the crock pot. Harry waited until he put the hot dishes down before stepping up and hugging him from behind, pecking a kiss on Eggsy’s cheek with a grin.

“Hey,” Eggsy chuckled, smiling wide as he turned around; hugging around Harry’s shoulders and giving him a proper kiss. “You’re early; supper’s not quite ready yet, still have about an hour.”

“Well, that gives me either time to shower or you and I a little time to mess about.”

“Or,” Eggsy replied, letting his smile turn a little snide and putting his arms down rubbing on Harry’s forearms.

Harry felt dread in the pit of his stomach. Eggsy only ever used that tone and that grin when he was upset with Harry in some way. “Or what, dear boy?” he prompted trying to smile like he wasn’t expecting a grenade in his pocket.

“Or, you and I can discuss you spilling your guts about me to Ives. Your choice, Hart.”

That made Harry’s stomach drop. “I’ll just run and take a shower,” he said then retreated quickly out of the kitchen. Eggsy huffed at his retreating form and gave him the two finger salute before turning back to poke at the pork roast.

He wasn’t furious, a part of him was glad he wouldn’t have to dredge up old memories with Dr. Ives. But he felt just a little bit of betrayal. Harry did promise he wouldn’t discuss Eggsy’s personal life without permission.

Harry shed his suit and sent it down to laundry then went to shower, feeling guilty.

Half an hour later Harry finished his shower, unable to stall anymore. He sighed at himself in the mirror, cursing his anger, then stepped out expecting hellfire to greet him. He could still hear the kids carrying on but now Jason’s voice joined the mix and as usual he wanted to be in the middle of what the big kids were doing.

He came in seeing Kate now helping with the project and Jason strapped into his booster chair fussing and trying to get loose. Eggsy was busy making plates for everyone and Artemis had Annabeth in her high chair feeding her. 

Eggsy turned when he heard Harry, putting on a weak little bit of a smile. Harry knew he was still in deep shit. “Sit, almost ready. See if you can get the runts to settle and wash up.”

He nodded and sheepishly went to the dining room, feeling more guilty. “Alright you bunch of weasels, food’s almost done. Find a bathroom and get hands washed.”

Kate took the project and set it on the window bench so it was out of the way. Harry gathered all the workbooks and school papers scattered, turning to put everything on the bench. He paused when he turned back to sit and saw Kate in his way, hands on her hips and brow arched expectantly.

“You know what you did, don’t give me that clueless look Harry Hart. Ives told me she was bullied into putting him back on active status, by you. But, that you also told some deeply personal shit on Eggsy.”

“Yes, I fucked up, I’m perfectly aware,” he told her with a sigh. “I plan on making things right later when we have time to discuss things alone so if you could please assist in bedtime with the little ones, I can get Daisy asleep fairly easy and we’ll have privacy.”

“So long as you know you’re in deep shit with him. He’s never come to me in near tears and asked me to convince him to stay.”

Guilt hit Harry, piercing his heart and turning him cold. “Shit,” he sighed, going to his seat at the table as Eggsy came in with the food cart. Kate smiled, giving his shoulder a pat as she went to her seat across the table from him; tucking Jason closer to her to help him with his food.

After passing around the plates and refilling drinks, Eggsy sat down; in the seat to Harry’s left as always, across the table from Daisy; and pulled Annabeth’s high chair closer between himself and Harry so they could alternate giving her small bites from their plates.

They would mostly give her potatoes and vegetables, she didn’t have enough teeth for the roast yet.

“Hay,” Annabeth babbled at Eggsy, happily mashing her toddler dinner food and offering Eggsy her messy fist. He didn’t hear her clearly, mind still clouded with disappointment, so he didn’t acknowledge her.

“Haaay,” she tried again, a little more clearly; getting Harry’s attention.

“Did she just speak?” he asked.

Eggsy knocked out of his head and looked up at him then realized Annabeth wanted his attention.

“Hay!” Annabeth grunted, now frustrated that her messy hand was being ignored.

Eggsy smiled wide and took his napkin, wiping her hand gently. “We were reading a book, one of those texture books. She saw the printed picture of horses with hay. No idea where she learned it but she’s been all afternoon with it.”

Harry smiled and leaned to kiss her head. “Well, she has her Daddy teaching her, of course she’s smart.” 

His smile grew when Eggsy blushed and snickered, giving Eggsy’s leg a gentle rub with his foot under the table. Eggsy grinned a little bit, feeling just barely fuzzy; he was upset with Harry but he still loved him dearly.

########

After dinner Eggsy took Jason and Annabeth for a bath. Kate took the boys back to their rooms to shower and get ready for bed. Harry sat in the den waiting for Daisy to be done putting on her nightgown so they could watch a movie before her bedtime; he only agreed to prolong time before Eggsy took his head off.

He wasn’t stalling out of fear, dread yes, but he wasn’t completely afraid. Scared shitless, yes, but not afraid.

As Daisy came in, Annabeth followed; naked, squealing, and dragging a towel as she ran from Eggsy in the bathroom running the water with Jason already in the tub.

“Beth, you twerp!” he called after her. He wasn’t going to leave Jason in the tub by himself to chase her down. “Harry, grab her please!”

Harry stood and caught Annabeth, earning a loud squeal, and carried her back to the bathroom. He put her in her little bath seat and sat on the edge of the tub with a soft sigh, reaching to pet on Eggsy’s head.

“May I keep my balls if I apologize now?”

Eggsy sat back on his heels with a sigh, fixing Harry with a look. “Not now, Harry. You know I won’t argue in front of the kids. Save it for later, seriously.”

He wanted to tear into Harry, possibly break something expensive as he yelled at him, but he knew he had to be able to come into their discussion calmly. Harry sighed and nodded as he stood, pecking Eggsy’s head, leaving the bathroom to sit with Daisy waiting for Eggsy to call for help drying and dressing after bath time.


	2. Chapter 2

After putting Daisy to bed, Harry came back to their room sighing when he found Eggsy sitting on the side of their bed, ankles crossed and leaned back on his hands; eyes going from impatience to a little bit of hardness. Harry sighed, starting to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt, surprised when Eggsy stood to undress him as he did every evening.

“I’m so mad at you, but I’m still your Sub and I’ll do my duties regardless.” Eggsy told him seeing his curious look.

Harry let out a slow breath, carefully grabbing Eggsy’s hips and nudging him into his arms holding him firm. “I know it doesn’t excuse my actions, but if it helps my case at all; she said she would never clear you for duty if you didn’t open up more.”

“Couldn’t you have told me that first though and come with me so I could try to tell her shit myself?”

“I should have, yes,” he huffed, nuzzling Eggsy’s head. “I am so goddamn sorry, my precious, sweet boy. In every sense of the word. I’m so sorry I hurt you and I’m also a sorry husband for doing it.”

Eggsy pulled back to look up at him, continuing to undress Harry. “Stop that, you’re far from a sorry husband, Harry. Bit of an arse for doing it, but not sorry in that sense. I really want to yell at you, but I can’t without having shit come back up so I won’t. But, as punishment, you can’t have anything skimpy tonight.”

The pout that fell on Harry’s face nearly made Eggsy laugh and give in, but he stifled himself. “Not even your little panties?” Harry wasn’t going to whine, but it was a near thing.

A snort escaped Eggsy. He pressed his face into Harry’s shoulder and chuckled just a little bit, shoulders shaking with his stifled laughter. “Well, if I went without, I’d have to sleep naked totally and that would just defeat the whole point of punishing you. But, you can’t enjoy it.”

Harry let out a disappointed noise, huffing, hands going to his hips as Eggsy took his clothes to send down to the laundry room and get his pajamas. He sat down with a sigh, leaning over his lap.

“What do I need to do to make it right again?”

Eggsy shrugged as he came back with a pair of pajama pants for Harry, folding to his knees in front of him. 

“Swear you’ll never do it ever again?” he asked as he dressed Harry for the night. Harry nodded, reaching to pet on Eggsy’s head; scritching gently. 

“Alright then we’re good. But, I swear to all the deities, if it ever happens again, I will come for your dick. I’m so fucking serious about that, Harold Andrew. I don’t even talk much about it all with Kate and she’s my full blood sister. I had to tell you, because I love you and I wanted you to know what you were getting yourself into being with me, let you decide if I was worth it or not. I didn’t tell you because I wanted to; I didn’t want anyone to know. You were different. I hoped my secrets would’ve been safest with you.”

Harry sighed, caressing Eggsy’s face, feeling more guilty. “I’m so sorry, sweet boy and I swear, never again.”

“Okay,” Eggsy told him quietly, leaning into his touch. “Now, let’s go to the den and relax for a while. I know you had a rough day and us bickering ain’t gonna make anything better.”

They stood together and went back to the den. Eggsy made a few light, late night snacks and came back to the den; settling to kneel at Harry’s feet while they watched TV together for a while before they went to bed.

##########

Eggsy sat with Harry for another therapy session; he refused to go without Harry and wouldn’t let Dr. Ives deny it. He stayed curled up to Harry’s side, keeping Harry’s arm tucked around him, and clinged to his hand tight.

Dr. Ives came in and sighed at the pair, annoyed that she had to break her policy for Eggsy. She sat down with her file folder and notepad, looking at Eggsy expectantly.

“So, tell me about your mother and step dad.”

Eggsy snorted indignantly and rolled his eyes, pulling his knees up into Harry’s lap. “No.”

“Alright, how about this Jinkles character that you’ve made up?”

Harry felt Eggsy turn stone stiff and cold; tightening his hold almost bruising his hand immediately.

“ _ No. _ ” he told her stern, tucking Eggsy closer. “And  _ he _ did not make that up. There will be absolutely no discussions about that with you.”

“I mean, it could help.”

Eggsy glared at her, huffing, and pulled tighter to Harry; hearing Jinkles’ claws scratching at the walls. “You’re here to discuss shit after rough missions,  _ not  _ my shitty childhood. You ain’t that kinda therapist.”

“I work with patients from many traumas.”

He growled softly on Harry’s shoulder, tightening his hold on Harry’s hand to the point of pain. Harry was careful to keep his expression neutral, not wanting Eggsy to let go when he desperately needed to cling to him.

“How about what happened when you and the boys went out for your birthday?” he suggested gently, feeling Eggsy trembling. “Or, when you’re being Little and adorable?”

Eggsy snarled quietly, pressing his mouth to Harry’s shoulder showing his intense displeasure.

“Hey, no biting,” Harry told him, feeling the sharp pinch from Eggsy’s teeth, reaching a gentle hand to rub on his jaw in an attempt to get him off. “Only in the bedroom, you know the rules.”

He was already planning another few days offsite seeing that Eggsy needed another Little time.

Eggsy sighed and went a little limp when Harry reached up and tugged on his hair, feeling a bit of fuzzy coming back. Harry worked to put him down before the session knowing it would help him and he wanted the warm fuzziness.

“Come on,” Harry told him, sitting him up and nudging him to move. “On your knees, baby boy. I’m sure this’ll help.”

Difficult discussions were always easier to have when Eggsy knelt.

Eggsy sighed and moved down between Harry’s knees, taking a little pillow off the couch so he wouldn’t be on the hard floor, draping himself on Harry’s lap with a quiet noise. He settled and closed his eyes, pressing against Harry’s thigh, letting his shoulders finally relax and drop.

Harry pet and scritched on Eggsy’s head knowing it would soothe him and put him down enough he could finally start to open up.

“Now,” Harry prompted, letting Eggsy hold his free hand. “How about we talk about your birthday, baby boy?”

Eggsy let out a soft, displeased noise. “They were gonna try to sell us, Daddy. Locked us in a cell, it was so fucking dark we couldn’t see shit. Then they blinded us with a fuckin’ lighthouse beacon. It hurt so much and I still get headaches from bright lights.”

“Were you afraid I wouldn’t find you and come rescue you?”

He nodded, whimpering. 

“They took me in’ta that room with all those sick fucks and that one cut off my collar. That fucking hurt so goddamn much; worse than everything that’s ever hurt me physically. I thought I was fucked ‘cause they took all our trackers. He knew what to destroy. I can’t even figure out how you found us at all but I’ve never ever been so glad to hear guns going off. I just knew it was you coming in with an army. Everything stopped hurting and all around me it all just slowed down. It was like I was trying to look through a glass of watered down milk but I knew which one was you; you’re so fucking tall and you fight so good.”

He paused, letting out a sniffle as tears fell, clinging to Harry as tight as he could hold again. Harry was certain his thigh would have finger bruises but he didn’t dare try to loosen his grip. He continued to pet and tug.

“When you had me, I was so scared you’d be mad ‘cause I let someone take my collar. Please don’t be mad about that, Daddy. Please. I’ll never let it happen again, I swear.”

Harry bent down and kissed Eggsy’s temple, nuzzling him. “I’m certainly not mad about that, baby boy,” he soothed, hugging Eggsy firmly. “I know you didn’t give it up; it was taken from you. You did nothing wrong.”

Eggsy sat up and looked up at Harry, his eyes already bloodshot and puffy. Harry leaned him up and hugged him close and tight.

“So your collar makes you feel safe?” Dr. Ives asked.

Eggsy nodded on Harry’s shoulder, snuffling and shuddering. “It’s like a shield for him,” Harry explained.

“Means I belong to someone who finally, truly loves me. ‘M Daddy’s and nobody else’s.”

Dr. Ives nodded, putting away her notepad to just sit and listen. “Why do you call him Daddy?” she asked. Eggsy shrugged and shuddered again. “Maybe because you lost your father so young and missed the physical intimacy?”

“ _ My dad never fucked me _ !” Eggsy barked viciously, startling Harry and Dr. Ives.

“Shhh,” Harry shushed gently against Eggsy’s ear, feeling him shiver in response to his tone. “Let everything go fuzzy, sweet boy. You’re alright, I’ve got you. Daddy’s got his precious boy.”

Eggsy glared at Dr. Ives for a minute before hiding his face in Harry’s chest again.

“It wasn’t intentional, it came out by accident and since I didn’t react negatively, and we both quite enjoy the endearment, he’s not stopped. That’s all it is; a silly endearment. It’s not some incestuous play.”

“Alright, I’m sorry I made that assumption,” she told them. “I’ve read that in some relationships like yours, there’s a kink called age play. Do you indulge?”

Harry nodded, letting out a soft breath on Eggsy’s head. “But, we  _ never _ will do anything sexual while we play like that. He just has fun getting to act like a child without judgment and ridicule. Everything is totally innocent. I don’t initiate anything that would bring up something sexual, don’t even bring my pills so I don’t get aroused and pop one.”

He smiled when Eggsy’s muffled giggle came out and kissed his temple again.

“Just a suggestion, but try playing in a more public setting; away from your children of course. Something you can do together in a crowd, subtle but not so shielded like you do here.”

“Do you mean like Disney World or something?” Eggsy asked, turning to look at her again.

“Probably not that, there would be far too many children who would witness it. But, amusement parks are a good start; just try to choose something more adult appealing.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “It would be amusing hearing you squealing on a roller coaster; Arte can come with us so you’ll have a friend and be more comfortable pretending.”

Eggsy sat back on his heels, holding Harry’s hands. “Can we bring Daisy, too? It would look more acceptable if people thought we were just having fun and being excited and hyper with her.”

“There’s an idea,” Dr. Ives put in with a slight smile.

“And the boys, I bet they’ve never been to one either. They deserve to have fun, too.”

Harry nodded slightly. “We’ll have to bring Kate, I can’t watch five kids on my own; especially since we may as well bring the runts. Nobody left to watch them except Pamela and she’s got to work.”

Eggsy smiled brightly, making Harry smile wide and chuckle softly. “Yeah, let’s do that, Daddy. You gotta have fun, too. I won’t be so Little it’ll look weird, I promise.”

With that, Dr. Ives dismissed them, ending the session a little early. When they were out of her office she stood with a groan and went for her liquor stash in her desk, plopping down with a tired grunt and opening a decanter of whisky and taking a long drink.


	3. Chapter 3

The following Friday morning Harry flew overseas with Eggsy, Artemis, and Tyler. Kate stayed home with Scottie and Daisy to watch the younger kids. Neither Scottie or Daisy liked the idea of an amusement park vacation and didn’t want to go; so Kate offered to watch Daisy and the babies and let Tyler go by himself with Harry and Eggsy knowing he would be alright with them.

She felt he was old enough to understand their relationship, and came to them to ask if they were comfortable with Tyler knowing. So a few days before leaving the four adults sat with Tyler after putting the younger ones to bed and explained the more tame aspects of their lifestyle so he wouldn’t be confused or upset if he overheard or saw something.

They arrived in Kentucky in the late afternoon. Harry naturally had someone from their US headquarters, taking over Statesman and renaming it for Kingsman, come to the Louisville airport and pick them up to take them to their hotel.

Everyone was tired when they finally arrived at their hotel, the hours time change and jet lag had Harry and Eggsy feeling dead on their feet and even usually peppy Artemis shuffled along with her bag. Tyler held Eggsy’s hand nearly asleep walking along. Harry reserved two rooms, Artemis and Tyler would share so Eggsy could have some privacy with Harry.

Eggsy face planted on the bed with a groan, dropping his smaller travel bag off his shoulder when he landed. Harry took time to put away their clothes and the few age appropriate items for Eggsy going Little.

He didn’t expect to feel arms wrap around and hug his leg as he bent over, but he couldn’t help smiling when he stood straight and looked down to see Eggsy holding him exhausted and rubbing his face on his trousers.

“Come lie down, Daddy,” Eggsy nearly pouted, too tired to be sensible. “Please? ‘M tired and wanna snuggle.”

“Alright, come up and get undressed so you don’t wrinkle your clothes then.”

Eggsy sat up and knee walked after Harry, kneeling at his feet while Harry reached to help him undress. Eggsy tried to lean up and undress him as well. Harry stopped his hands, leaning to kiss him.

“I love you, baby boy,” he told Eggsy, smiling, holding his face gently. “So much. More than you know.”

“I bet I have a pretty good idea,” Eggsy snickered, leaning in for a kiss. “You’re really good at telling me often as you please.”

Harry chuckled, letting Eggsy undress him and put their dirty clothes in the travel hamper. Eggsy planned on at least helping with laundry, Harry knew how to do his own laundry but Eggsy wanted to help do anything he could.

Stripped down to their underwear, they laid down together and Eggsy planted himself to Harry’s side with a happy little noise; cuddling and nuzzling on Harry’s chest.

“Thank you, Daddy. You’re the best, seriously.”

“I don’t know about that much, but I try for my sweet boy.”

He found the remote and turned on the tv, tucking Eggsy closer, searching for something interesting to watch while they relaxed for a while. Eggsy lasted half an hour before he was snoring quietly on Harry’s chest.

###########

After taking a couple days to adjust to the major time change and recover from traveling, Harry rented an SUV, wanting to do the amusement park family vacation thing the right way, and drove the few hours into Louisville. Eggsy and Tyler had gotten together with Artemis and the three chose Six Flags Louisville as the place they wanted to go for the family vacation.

Eggsy rode in the back seat with Tyler on the way to the park, both huddled together playing a video game and Eggsy losing almost pitifully. He hadn’t purposely let Tyler win a single game, his fingers just couldn’t fly on the controller as fast as Tyler’s anymore.

Harry was able to easily tune out the noises from the game, concentrating on driving.

“Crap!” Eggsy laughed, losing again. Tyler chuckled deviously.

Eggsy smiled fondly at him and hugged his arm around Tyler, kissing his head. Tyler groaned and nudged at him, grinning. “You’re just mad ‘cause you really suck at video games.”

“Language.” Harry reminded them. “Do you want your mouths washed out again?”

Both knew it wasn’t a real threat, Harry wouldn’t dole out punishment on Tyler and overstep boundaries with Kate.

Eggsy lifted a socked foot and playfully nudged Harry’s ribs, seeing him tense up just a little bit at the unexpected touch. Harry smiled at Eggsy in the rearview mirror, making Eggsy snicker and sit up properly.

They knew what the other was saying that couldn’t be said aloud with Tyler present.

“Behave,” Harry chuckled.

Eggsy just grinned and waggled his eyebrows mischievously, surprised when Artemis reached back and pinched at his shin; making him squirm and almost cackle.

But finally, after a couple hours stuck on the road, they saw the signs for the amusement park and traffic from tourists thickened a little bit. It took another hour in traffic before they were finally able to pay the parking fee and get passes for the two weeks for the park.

Being in the large crowd made Eggsy a little nervous; he grabbed hold of Harry’s hand almost as soon as they were through the entrance. He could tell by the hard grip Tyler took his hand, he was nervous as well.

Harry tugged Eggsy to his side, letting Artemis lead them with the park map, ready to enjoy their vacation.

#######

At noon everyone was exhausted, but nobody wanted to leave yet. They took another break, this time for lunch, and decided to do that away from the park; it would be cheaper and less crowded. They trudged back to the SUV, Harry let Artemis drive this time so he could rest his back for a little bit, and loaded the few souvenirs they bought into the back of the vehicle before getting in to find somewhere to eat.

Everyone quickly decided on a restaurant, but when they came up they found it had a little bit of a wait. Being in no rush they got a buzzer from the hostess and went outside to sit on the nice benches in front of the hedge gardens. Harry and Eggsy sat together on one, Artemis and Tyler sat leaning on each other looking at one of Tyler’s hand held games together.

“How are you feeling, sweet boy?” Harry asked softly, minding the other patrons waiting for a table, holding the back of Eggsy’s neck making him grin.

“I really do feel like a kid right now. This is so much fun. I love it so much. Ty’s having a blast, too. You woulda laughed at us screaming on that roller coaster. I absolutely didn’t expect it to go so fast. I think Ty was screaming louder than Arte.”

Harry smiled, giving his neck a careful squeeze; making him squirm. “How young?”

Eggsy shrugged, taking Harry’s free hand. “I actually don’t feel that yet ‘cause it’s so acceptable to be loud and hyper at the park. I really think this is what I needed; just to have fun and not have rules and regulations or worry about anything but having fun with all of you.

“So you don’t think you’ll go Little?”

“I still might, but it doesn’t feel like it’s itching at me like it was last week. I mean, I still feel it a little bit, but not like I need it right now.”

“That means we may have a chance to play a little bit, maybe later if we’re not too tired?” he asked hopefully, tugging on Eggsy’s hair gently; making him lean into his grip and chuckle softly. “I saw a shop, I can buy you some skimpies while we’re here and we can check out the supplies.”

Eggsy chuckled. “Yes, Daddy, please,” he said quietly, leaning in for a kiss; snickering when he heard another patron scoffing at them.

Before he could smart off something though, their table was ready and the buzzer went off between Tyler and Artemis, making Tyler laugh startled by the unexpected vibration beside him. They gathered again, Tyler holding Eggsy’s hand, and went inside to be seated for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's super short. I've taken my night time meds and can't concentrate lmao. sorry.

Early in the pre-dawn hours, Harry and Eggsy were woken by a loud, sharp knocking at their hotel room door and Artemis calling for them. Eggsy was on his feet and rushing through to get to the door, grabbing a weapon just in case. Harry followed armed as well, pushing away his exhaustion to concentrate.

Eggsy looked out the peephole, relaxing when he saw the knocker was Artemis, and opened the door to let her inside.

“Okay, one of you is gonna have to come check on Ty. He’s struggling in his sleep and won’t respond to me.”

He rushed past her and down the hall to the room she shared with Tyler, hearing him whimpering and crying from the bedroom as he rushed in. He found Tyler sitting up awake and crying scared and hurried to him, hugging him close.

Harry and Artemis came hurrying in loudly, startling Tyler and making him pull tighter to Eggsy crying out and clinging to him. Eggsy shushed Tyler, holding him protectively.

“Hey, you’re alright,” he soothed, trying to calm his own hammering heart. “Wake up all the way for me, yeah?” Harry sat down with them, tucking both close.

After a tense few minutes Tyler was fully awake and quiet, curled up and clinging to Eggsy sniffling. Eggsy let out a slow breath, taking a soft, warm cloth from Artemis to wipe Tyler’s face.

“What happened, Bub?” he asked softly.

“My dad called a monster he used to always scare us with and it came after me. Killed you both and my mum. Tried to go after Scott but I pushed him out in time. He choked and gutted me.”

“Come on,” Eggsy told him, putting him on his lap and tucking to Harry’s side.

Harry held the two, scritching on Tyler’s head. “What kind of monster?”

Tyler shrugged, scrubbing at his nose. “Jinkles,” he replied, voice broken with unshed tears.

Harry could almost feel Eggsy’s blood run cold. He held them tighter, feeling both trembling now. Eggsy let out a slow breath, clenching his eyes shut for a minute to push away his instinctive fear.

“I won’t let that beast get you,” he told Tyler softly and kissed his head. “I swear he won’t.”

Harry felt a warm burst of pride for Eggsy and smiled, pecking both heads on his shoulder. “Come on, let’s go to our room. Maybe we can order an early breakfast. Decide what we want to do today.”

“Maybe we can find an aquarium?” Tyler asked. Eggsy couldn’t stop the noise that escaped his throat and Artemis had to quickly stifle herself, letting out a soft snort. Harry wasn’t going to blush, but he was thankful for the low lighting.

He put on a smile, giving Eggsy a soft pinch; just making him want to laugh more. “That’s a great idea. Do you like aquariums?” he replied as they stood to go back to their room.

Tyler nodded, still hugged to Eggsy. “I wanna go to school for marine biology but I don’t think I can. Dad said I can’t have a job like that.”

“Well, you know what?” Eggsy told him, sitting with him on the couch in the front part of their room. “Now you’re allowed to go to school for whatever job you want, even if it’s silly or pointless; which marine biology is definitely not pointless, it’s in fact an awesome field and sounds so fun. Hell, if you wanted to drop out and be a trash collector and get to hang on the back of the garbage trucks; you’ll make a lot of money either way and we’ll all be so proud and support you regardless of what you want to do.”

“Even if I was a stripper?”

Eggsy laughed, hugging Tyler firm and kissing his head; so happy that his smartass mouth was rubbing off on someone. “Yeah, Bub, even if you wanted to be a stripper. We won’t come watch you perform, but we’ll send all the ladies off to watch you.”

He held Tyler close, needing to protect him from the monster he had been tormented with, watching Harry order room service and look up information for the aquariums in the city.

##############

Watching Tyler and an aquarium employee feed a massive tank, Eggsy couldn’t help taking a couple hundred pictures of them; excited that he could see Tyler so happy and having so much fun. Hearing him laugh finally, it just filled him with a warmth that rivaled the warmth and fuzziness of Subspace.

Harry had hours of video recorded to document their vacation knowing he could show it to Eggsy on the bad days to remind him that he could have the happiness he so desperately needed. It would probably help Tyler as well.

“Oh gross!” Tyler laughed loud, on his knees on a platform letting an octopus tentacle grab at his hand. “That feels so weird!”

“Does that remind you of anything?” Eggsy teased Harry, nudging him playfully, snickering. He laughed a little loud when Harry pinched him, still watching Tyler truly enjoying himself; probably for the first time in his life.

After finishing feeding the tank, Tyler and the guide came down and he hurried over; holding up his sucker marked arm. “Lookit this!” he told them. “Mandy says I’m a honorary guide now and I passed the sucker test.”

Eggsy got a few pictures of Tyler’s arm then hugged him close as they followed the guide to the next thing, listening intently as Tyler rambled on about everything he learned feeding the tank. Harry smiled as Tyler went on and on, deciding that this was one of the best donations he had ever given. Anything that made his family happy was well worth the money.

########

They stayed at the aquarium until closing, went to dinner, then returned to the hotel. Tyler came with Harry and Eggsy to their room, he asked Eggsy if he could be held for a couple hours before he went to bed.

Eggsy felt another burst of loving warmth as he hugged Tyler in close, snuggled with him and Harry under one of their weighted blankets. Harry watched the two, petting and scritching on Eggsy’s head.

He couldn’t pay attention to the movie playing though, exhausted from the full day and waking up a little too early. He wanted to retire to bed but at the same time he didn’t want to leave them. He leaned to slouch a little bit, putting his aching feet up on the coffee table beside Eggsy’s, chuckling when Eggsy bent his knees up and put his socked feet between Harry’s legs and tucked Harry’s arm around him and Tyler more firmly.

Harry leaned a little bit on Eggsy’s back tucked to his side and sighed as his head went back and his eye closed. He could doze off while the movie played and still have the two held knowing Eggsy would rouse him when it was time to finally go to bed.  
He smiled a little bit when Eggsy adjusted the blanket and put some on him so he would be snug and warm as well.

Eggsy was such a good little Sub and Harry was so thankful that his boy allowed him to take care, love, and cherish him so freely.


	5. Chapter 5

Too soon their vacation had to end. Arriving back home had Eggsy feeling unsettled again. He wanted to ask Kate about her ex-husband, Tyler had a couple more nightmares about Jinkles coming after him and Eggsy had to know who the man was that tormented him with the horror story.

After he and Harry unpacked and collected the girls, Kate came in with Jason on her hip and her boys following; Scottie holding a stuffed toy Eggsy bought for him and Tyler still in the oversized t-shirt he picked out. They couldn’t find one on his size with the design he wanted, but Eggsy still bought it. He would grow into it eventually.

In the den, Eggsy helped Daisy put together the toy he picked out for her; sitting on the floor at Harry’s feet. Harry held Annabeth, rocking with her in the recliner.

Kate could tell by the way Eggsy’s hands trembled that something was bothering him and he was trying to pretend like everything was alright. She put Jason to his feet, smiling when Jason went to Eggsy and pushed his way into his lap.

“Hey, Bubby,” Eggsy sighed, wrapping him in a hug and holding him close; nuzzling him and kissing his head. “Missed you."

“Where my toy?”

Eggsy chuckled and took the dinosaur toy out of the shopping bag beside Daisy. “Let me help Sissy then I’ll put it together for you.”

Jason pouted but waited for his turn.

After all the toys were together, Harry sent the younger children to the playroom so he could get Annabeth to take a nap; and he knew Eggsy was anxious to ask about Tyler’s dad. Daisy left to go to her room, wanting to lie down for a nap herself.

Eggsy let out a sigh and moved to kneel and lean against Harry, closing his eyes for a moment when Harry reached to scritch on his head. He smiled a little bit and felt slightly more settled, leaning into Harry’s touch.

“Has anyone ever told you that you look like a cat when you do that?” Kate teased, smiling and putting an arm around Tyler when he leaned to her; busy with a video game and earbuds. He knew where their conversation would go and he didn’t want to hear it but he also didn’t want to be too far away from his mother.

“Harry tells me all the time it makes him feel like the Godfather.”

Kate chuckled, raking her fingers in Tyler’s long hair.

“Did he tell you he had a few nightmares?”

Kate sighed, frowning instantly. “Yeah, I know about them. His father. Jinkles, right?”

Eggsy nodded. “Dean told me the same scary stories when I was little; tortured me with him. Locked me up in the attic and took out the light.”

“Then him and his friends would go around bashing on the walls and stuff.” Kate finished, looking a little nervous. “Toby did the same thing to Tyler. Every time I tried to stop them they would all gang up and beat me up.”

Harry let out a slow, frustrated breath; feeling his anger trying to bubble up again. “Does the name Dean Baker mean anything to you?”

Kate went pale and she felt her stomach leap up into her throat. Eggsy tensed and pulled tighter to Harry, reaching for his hand and squeezing again. Harry couldn’t hold back a little wince but he was able to keep his pain silent.

“That pig was his gang leader, why?”

“Dean was my step dad; he’s Daisy’s biological dad.”

“Did he ever abuse the boys sexually?” Harry asked, nudging Eggsy to sit up so he could put Annabeth down to nap in her playpen for a little while. He wasn’t surprised when Eggsy got up in his lap as he sat down again and curled up terrified.

“Ty told me he tried with him but he broke his hand; Toby said he did it arm wrestling at the pub. I caught him online though, trying to put Scottie up for sale. I lost my mind and the cops were called by our neighbor; while I was talking to police he ran and destroyed his computer so that was my word against his. Police tried to chase him into the office but he barricaded and locked the door. They had to get the firemen out to chop it down. By then, the whole system was in shatters.”

Eggsy leaned trembling in Harry’s arms.

“Was he ever investigated?” Harry asked, holding Eggsy tighter.

“Yeah but since they couldn’t find anything, he was never charged with anything except destroying evidence. I was charged with false reporting; which I was shocked as hell when I was accepted here with that on my record. But, I’m sure you had a hand in that and I’m so grateful. I was really hoping Toby would’ve been one of the fuckers you went after when all that happened before but he wasn’t involved in that. I lost the boys temporarily for the charge but I was finally able to prove his involvement in the trafficking.”

Harry nodded, reaching up as Eggsy guided his arm, sighing when Eggsy put his hand on his throat; feeling Eggsy settle a little bit when he gave him a gentle squeeze.

Kate let out a breath, brushing away the tears stinging her eyes. She could imagine what kind of torture Eggsy had gone through with Dean. She knew then she made a mistake when her father offered to have Toby and his friends killed and she declined the offer; too afraid he would be caught and sent to prison for the rest of his life.

She watched Tyler in her lap with his video game, playing with his hair and feeling horrible.

Eggsy didn’t feel any better, clinging to Harry and pressing into his hand, fighting back memories.

########

That evening Harry and Eggsy put the kids in bed then Harry worked to settle Eggsy. He started with a hot bath and a massage, getting him loose and soft, then let Eggsy dress him for the night before putting him in the bright lime green cami and G-string he chose for Eggsy in Kentucky.

Eggsy made a few snacks then came back to the den to kneel a while longer, settling on his knees in front of the chaise and draping himself in Harry’s lap while Harry lounged comfortably and fed him.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Harry asked, one hand feeding Eggsy bites of food, the other scritching and petting on Eggsy’s head.

“You tell me every day,” Eggsy snickered.

“Well, it’s true. You’re just so beautiful. I can’t help myself, I have to tell you because if I don’t, it feels like I may explode and that will just be too much of a mess for housekeeping. I still don’t know how you snagged my heart but I’m so glad to know it’s always safe with you.”

Eggsy blushed, moving the plate after it was empty, scooting back to let Harry sit up and move to the recliner to be more comfortable. He knelt again, nuzzling on Harry’s lap, smiling up at him.

“I’m really not,” he replied bashfully, snickering.

Harry reached and held Eggsy’s throat again, earning a soft needy whimper as he leaned into the hold and continued to nuzzle. “You are and I have no plans of you forgetting.”

Eggsy sat up and leaned in for a kiss, sighing when fuzziness surrounded him as the movement put more pressure on his throat and he calmed a little more. “Just hold me and I won’t forget, Daddy.”

Harry chuckled and held him close, kissing him again.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks after returning from Kentucky, the school age children started their summer break. Harry’s office quickly became the favorite hangout for their group of kids. He didn’t mind everyone coming in and staying, he truly enjoyed having them around, as long as they all were quiet when he had a call. It was really his only rule, he didn’t even mind when one of them wanted to sit with him while he was on a video call and he still held Jason for nap time.

Eggsy always kept the others quiet for nap time, he usually had Annabeth sleeping in a sling on his chest around the same time as Jason’s afternoon naptime, keeping them busy with different activities.

He couldn’t be happier with their herd and having all of them so close deepened his love for them and Harry. He had everything he could possibly want and need, his Bubs being what he never would have thought he would absolutely need.

Watching Eggsy with them every day, Harry was able to finally let go of his guilt over Lee Unwin’s death.

At lunch Harry decided he wanted to quit early for the day. He was weary of the everyday humdrum in taking care of an organization. He felt the pull of retirement getting stronger, but he knew it wasn’t time yet. He still had four months before he could retire.

Eggsy sent the older kids off to entertain themselves for a while after eating, they needed to get outside and play with the other kids sometimes, got the little ones down for naps, then undressed Harry from his suit and into comfortable lounge clothes; a pair of weekend trousers and a soft t-shirt under a light sweater.

He wanted to put on something skimpy for Harry, but couldn’t in the middle of the day with the risk of one of the kids coming in unexpectedly. So, as a compromise, Eggsy wore a bit of satin and lace under his t-shirt and pajama pants and let Harry rub on his ass while he laid on the couch with his head on Harry’s lap.

Harry pet and scritched on Eggsy’s head, other hand tucked under the waistband of Eggsy’s pants, smiling down at his boy. “I love you so much,” he sighed. “I tell you every day, at every chance, any time it’s quiet and I just need to say it; but still feels like I don’t tell you enough.”

Eggsy chuckled, rolling over to his back; smiling up at Harry and squirming when Harry’s hand landed on his groin. “Love you more,” he replied, teasing. “And you tell me plenty. Not a single moment passes that I ever doubt you do. Even when we bicker, I know you still cherish me. Hopefully you know even if I’m upset with you, I still want to get on my knees and worship you.”

He nodded, tugging gently and sighing. “I do know. I’m just feeling antsy today, unsettled. I don’t care for that feeling.”

Smiling, Eggsy moved to straddle Harry’s lap; gently grinding his ass down playfully. “That usually means you need to refresh my marks, huh?” he teased, fighting a laugh that he felt trying to rise. Harry quirked a brow at him, huffing softly when he indeed felt a little bit of tension slip away, having Eggsy wiggling in his lap again.

“What have you done to deserve being marked up though, dear boy?” he replied. “You’ve behaved wonderfully here lately.”

Eggsy lost the battle with laughter, leaning to stifle the loud sound on Harry’s shoulder as a knock came to their door and it opened.

Artemis came in looking for Harry, sighing and feeling better when she heard Eggsy in the den; Harry wouldn’t be far away. The tension in her shoulders dropped when she found them together and Harry nudged Eggsy to make room for her as well. But she didn’t feel like sitting on the couch right then.

Instead, Artemis knelt at Harry’s right; giving both a weak smile when Harry reached to her head.

“Daddy, may I please ask you a favor?” she asked, getting their attention quickly. Eggsy sat up, feeling a little nervous, taking her hand. 

The look in her eyes just made them uncomfortable and uneasy.

“Yes you may, sweetheart,” Harry replied. “Is everything alright?”

Artemis sat up and shook her head, looking down at her hand held in Eggsy’s. “Sir called me again, left a voicemail message. He threatened me, Daddy. I want him to be killed; he scares me so much. Can you have one of the agents go visit him, please?”

Harry let out a sigh and coaxed Artemis up on the couch beside him; he and Eggsy hugged her close. “Are you absolutely sure you want him dead and gone for good?”

She nodded, sniffling and flicking her nose nervously, tucking herself on his side. Eggsy leaned when he saw her tears and pressed his forehead to hers, feeling her fear and pain screaming out. Harry was already sending messages, telling Kate to get one of the Knights on the hit but to order an Agent to carry it out. His best Knight assassin was currently in his arms holding his Subsister, Eggsy wouldn’t be able to go out and do it himself.

Kate sent her acknowledgement of her assignment and got to work quickly then hurried out of the cave to go upstairs and find Artemis, worried about her.

She came in and crossed the bedroom quickly to the den, finding Artemis on her knees again with Eggsy kneeling beside her and Harry petting on both as he worked to settle his two Subs.

“Sweetie,” she sighed, moving to sit down on the couch, bending to hug on Artemis as she moved to kneel beside her. “Did you tell Daddy about Sir?”

Artemis sniffled and nodded, trembling. “Yes, Madame.”

Harry stared at the two a little dumbly, his jaw only not hanging because of years of training to keep shock off his face when something unexpected happened. Eggsy grinned wide at them though, snickering softly.

“Ooh, what’s this?” he asked, squirming a little giddy.

Kate scoffed and rolled her eyes, working to soothe Artemis. “She went down while you were in Kentucky so she came to me for comfort. I’ve helped her go down frequently since and we’re treading something a little more. But I’m not a Domme so she’ll still have to come to you for that, Harry.”

“Alright. But, tell me more about Daniel’s threats. She didn’t want to elaborate and I’d like to know exactly why I’m having someone killed.”

She shrugged, playing with Artemis’ poofy pigtails. “The usual. Demanding she come back to him; insulting her; saying he would find her and kill the Dom she’s with. Usual pre stalker stuff.”

“And you didn’t think to bring it to my attention before now?”

Kate sighed. “She only started getting them a couple days ago. We were going to ignore them until he started sending pics of when we were out shopping yesterday. He just sent them today, I was already searching for him when you sent your orders.”

Harry nodded, forcing his hand to relax in Eggsy’s hair when he realized he was tugging a little too hard; resuming the slow scritching and petting. Eggsy still held Artemis’ hand hoping his calmness would bleed over to her and help her calm down and not be afraid.

“I think I’ve found the motivation to give you your swats tonight, boy.”

Eggsy stifled a giggle on Harry’s thigh, squirming ticklish when Harry tickled his neck, making Artemis snicker softly and finally smile.

“After you’re finished with that, I think they both need to go down a little more this weekend. They’re both squirming itchy.”

Harry nodded, scritching Eggsy’s head again, smiling at the dopey grin on his face. “I may need that as well; if you could arrange childcare, you should join us. She seems like she’ll need you.”

Kate smiled, leaning down and kissing Artemis’ forehead. “I’ll handle it.” she sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Wednesday evening Harry found himself buried under three children, with Eggsy and Jason sitting at his feet, and Annabeth near Eggsy’s knees sitting on a blanket happy to chew on teething toys. Artemis and Kate sat together on the chaise.

It seemed that when Harry brought up that he and Eggsy had an important weekend mission with Kate and Artemis, the kids didn’t want anyone leaving and decided they should pile on Harry and cling to him. If he didn’t go, Eggsy and Artemis wouldn’t go. If Artemis didn’t go, Kate would stay home as well.

Harry couldn’t be happier with all of his loves close, his daughter and two nephews he loved and adored all trying to get a spot in his lap, and everyone peaceful while they relaxed for the evening with a movie binge.

After the credits rolled, Eggsy picked up the remote to start the next movie; having to put on his glasses to read the print on the tv screen.

“Can we watch something scary, Uncle Eggsy?” Scottie asked.

Eggsy cringed and looked up at Harry and Kate unsure how to respond. Kate shrugged, playing with Artemis’ hair. He turned to Harry, smiling at the sight of the three kids all cuddled up with him.

Daisy started to get up. “I don’t wanna watch something scary, call me when it’s over.” She took her cup to the kitchen then crossed back through to go to her room.

“I guess it’s alright, but it could cause bad dreams.”

“Alright,” Eggsy told Scottie when he shrugged and grinned; scooting back to sit between Harry’s knees now that Daisy was out of the way and starting a horror movie he thought wouldn’t be too scary for Scottie and Jason.

He wasn’t too worried about Jason, he still laughed at Child’s Play movies like a little demon, but they didn’t know how he’d react to something a little more intense.

###########

At the end of the third movie, Harry sent the younger kids off to bed. He and Daisy did their bedtime routine while Eggsy and Jason did theirs. Eggsy had to give Jason a bath before bed, he got a little sticky eating snacks during movie time, but he soon had the boy snuggled in bed and was reading from his storybook. He read until Jason was snoring and crept out of the room, immediately having to stifle himself from shouting startled when he stepped out and didn’t expect Harry to be waiting right outside the room.

“Come along, you,” Harry told him, standing and crossing to their room.

Eggsy grinned and followed, playfully tickling his fingers down Harry’s back. Harry grabbed him suddenly and the next thing Eggsy saw was the ceiling as he landed on their bed sprawled on his back. He then realized Harry stripped him down to his grey silk nightie and lace panties somehow without him feeling anything being removed.

“How the hell?” he huffed before Harry choked him, ramming into his throat and holding until he was red faced and needed to breathe again.

“You’re not the only talented one,” he told him with a grin.

Eggsy smiled and rolled to his knees, reaching and stroking up Harry’s thighs, squealing and laughing when Harry grabbed behind his knees and flipped him onto his back again.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to touch, boy.”

Eggsy rolled to his stomach, waggling his ass at Harry playfully; sighing when Harry gave him an open handed pop, nuzzling the comforter with a smile, reaching up and grabbing the headboard. Harry chuckled, stroking down Eggsy’s back slowly, and went to their toy closet.

He took out their smaller collection of paddles, unable to decide which one he wanted to use, and Eggsy’s floggers. He looked over the rest of the toys, choosing the ankle and wrist cuffs.

“Do you need a cage or will you behave?” he called over his shoulder.

Eggsy chuckled, squirming. “I dunno, Daddy. You decide. You’re in total control.”

He grinned deviously and chose the pin prick cage, then carried everything over, surprising Eggsy with a pop from the hard plastic paddle. “Spread out,” he ordered, rubbing the paddle over the pinkening flesh and giving him another pop.

Eggsy spread his legs, feet pointing out at the posts on the footboard, squirming so his hips were comfortably spread. His smile grew and he started to feel fuzzy when he felt the ankle cuffs wrap around his ankles and Harry secured them to the footboard posts.

He squirmed again as Harry reached under his hips and stroked his flaccid dick; letting out a whine and chuckling as he was caged and locked up. Harry couldn’t resist spreading Eggsy’s cheeks and giving his hole a few strokes with his tongue, making Eggsy whimper and plead as his hips moved.

“Goddamn I missed this,” Harry sighed, nuzzling Eggsy’s spread cheeks; scruffing carefully with his beard before shoving his tongue deep again. Eggsy let out a squeal and pressed back on Harry’s face, his grip on the headboard white knuckle tight and bordering on painful.

Harry indulged himself for a few minutes before he sat up on his knees to secure Eggsy’s wrists to the headboard; straddling him to reach, leaning to nuzzle on Eggsy’s ear as he worked the cuffs.

“Are you going to be a good boy and not cum unless Daddy says?”

Eggsy nodded, smiling and pressing his ass up against Harry’s groin, pleasantly fuzzy. Harry gave him another pop with his hand then squeezed the now red flesh a little hard, earning a whimper. He sighed at the sound, smiling as his own peaceful warmth spread slowly.

“I promise, Daddy. ‘Ma good boy?”

Harry sighed, alternating between squeezing and bringing a paddle down on Eggsy’s ass. “You’re a very good boy. Always earning your swats and taking them so nicely.”

When Eggsy laid fuzzy and coasting happily in the warmth of Subspace, Harry picked up a flogger and brought it down sharply across Eggsy’s shoulder; earning a whimper and soft plea for more.

He spent a few minutes paddling and marking Eggsy, then raised Eggsy’s hips and spread him open again; taking a picture of his work, grinning at the tremble he felt coursing through Eggsy’s thighs. He released Eggsy’s hips, chuckling when Eggsy whined at him.

“Are you gonna fuck me or what, old man?” he smarted, grinning back over his shoulder at Harry, arching and sighing; eyes closing; when Harry swatted his ass hard with a knobbed paddle and brought the flogger tails down to sting intensely, drawing just the faintest hints of blood that Harry would tend to after he was satisfied.

“No,” he chuckled. “It’s been too long since I’ve just given you swats, dear boy. I bought a couple new ones for you to try, now hush or I’ll be forced to put a gag on you. Enjoy this.”

Eggsy smiled and settled. He could already see in his mind how red and purple his ass and back would be when Harry was finished with him. He would definitely enjoy the pictures he was sure Harry was getting, but he would enjoy the ache of his marks as he continued to irritate them.

#########

Harry woke with Eggsy tucked to him; curled up on his side with his wrists still cuffed to the headboard. He smiled and ran his hand gently over Eggsy’s marked and swollen flesh, sighing softly.

After a few minutes of admiring his work, Harry rolled out of bed to get the ointment to treat the few cuts that drew blood; never wanting to make his boy suffer the pain of an infection.

Eggsy stirred when he felt the cooling ointment and stretched out, murmuring happily at the sting from his marks. “Time is it, Daddy?” he asked, pulling the quick release on the cuffs so he could put his arms down, rolling his aching shoulders carefully.

“Just after six, my sweet boy. We’ll get the runts up when I’ve taken care of your marks.”

He turned to look over his shoulder, waggling his ass slowly, earning a smile and soft laugh. “Thank you, Daddy. I really feel so much better. Still fuzzy and warm.”

Harry leaned up and kissed Eggsy, raking his nails up Eggsy’s sides gently, making him squirm ticklish and snicker. “You did good, sweet boy. Daddy’s so happy.” Eggsy grinned dopily, nuzzling on Harry’s scruff before settling to let him tend to his few too rough marks.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry led Eggsy and Artemis into their off-site house, ready for another weekend of Little time. Neither would go too Little, Tyler didn’t want to stay at headquarters without Kate so everyone agreed that he could join them and they would all behave and keep things tame.

Eggsy would have to at least wear shorts around this time, but he didn’t mind; he typically wore shorts around the house when he was Tyler’s age so it wouldn’t be anything different.

Kate would come after her work day was done and she had time to talk with Tyler and explain things to him. He easily accepted her relationship with Artemis and even voiced his hope that Kate would be happy with her saying anyone would be better than his father.

Going upstairs to unpack, again Eggsy went straight for the bed to flop down on the softness to rub and nuzzle it happily. Harry usually took care of the unpacking himself anyways so he wasn’t always just expected to help; and Harry knew his current mindframe.

He could start to relax and let loose finally.

With his back turned Harry didn’t see Eggsy working to take off his shoes and t-shirt. Eggsy carefully tossed his sneakers toward the corner near the closet, he didn’t want to hit and scuff the wall, then balled up and tossed his shirt into the hamper. But when he took off and rolled up his socks to toss with his shirt, he missed the hamper entirely and sent the socks flying to collide with the back of Harry’s head. He immediately cackled, laying at the foot of the bed with his head hanging off and upside down.

Harry turned when the bundle hit him, and he couldn’t help smiling when he saw his boy’s amusement; bending to pick up and toss the socks into the hamper before stepping over and bending to kiss him, smiling.

“Sorry,” Eggsy snickered, reaching up and rubbing on Harry’s scruff, sighing softly at the rough scratch against his hands. He leaned up for another kiss, already starting to feel fuzzy.

Harry went to his knees to sit down on the floor, scritching on the back of Eggsy’s head, littering Eggsy’s face with little kisses. “How do you feel?”

He shrugged, grinning and nuzzling Harry. “Starting to feel really good. It’ll just get better I hope. I’m just really happy right now and I want it to last this time.”

Eggsy didn’t yet realize he was slipping down into the warm peacefulness of his Subspace. Harry didn’t want to put him so far down but he needed him to go a little ways down to fully let go of his stresses and fears.

“My good boy,” Harry sighed softly, smiling at Eggsy’s little giggle and kissing his chin and along his jawline. “Do you need a stuffie or anything right now?”

“Not yet,” he replied, happily nuzzling on Harry’s beard; feeling calmer and calmer. “Just cuddles with you and a blanket.”

“Alright, let me get changed and we’ll go downstairs.”

As he stood, Eggsy got to his feet and rounded to him; reaching up and starting to undress Harry, feeling the fuzziness getting stronger. “Lemme do it,” he said softly when Harry reached and held his hips.

Harry let himself be stripped down to his underwear and put into a pair of comfortable trousers and a soft sweater over his tank undershirt. “Thank you, sweet boy,” he sighed, tugging Eggsy into his arms and holding firm.

“You happy, Daddy?” Eggsy whispered, snuggling into Harry’s chest.

Harry smiled and kissed Eggsy’s head, giving him a little bit of a tug; feeling him melt against him. “Very happy, sweet boy. Are you?”

He nodded on Harry’s chest, sighing contentedly. “So goddamn happy.”

Harry hugged Eggsy to his side and they left the bedroom, meeting Artemis in the hallway as she excitedly hugged under Harry’s other arm and went with them downstairs. In the playroom, the two Subs quickly worked to set out the toys and activities they used during their playtime then grabbed a weighted blanket each. Harry came back with a tray of snacks and drinks, chuckling as Eggsy made him sit on the couch and curled up beside him with his blanket.

Artemis sat on the floor, passing up a drink and plate of food for Harry and giving Eggsy his usual Spider-Man cup with matching lid and blue straw then settled with her own Princess Tiana cup.

While Harry fed Eggsy, he scritched and tugged at Eggsy’s hair gently, unable to keep a smile off his face. He felt his own peace slowly growing the longer he held his boy close and took care of him.

#######

When Kate and Tyler arrived a few hours later, Kate changed out of her work clothes and joined everyone in the playroom; smiling when she spotted Eggsy and Tyler both snuggled together under a blanket and cuddling with Harry. She lounged with Artemis on the other couch, exhausted from her busy day and ready to relax for the weekend.

Eggsy held Tyler close, curled protectively around him. When he arrived, Tyler was obviously upset about something and Eggsy wanted to hold him until he was better and ready to talk about what was bothering him. They laid together with their heads on Harry’s thigh, Tyler laying with his back to the room hiding against Eggsy.

Harry played with Tyler’s long hair, holding Eggsy’s hand in his other, feeling him lying almost too tense and stiff. He knew eventually Tyler would open up to them, most likely Eggsy would be the one to get him to talk, but he still worried a little bit.

#########

That evening was more peaceful for everyone. Artemis and Kate took off upstairs to watch a more adult oriented movie and relax together in bed after dinner. Harry went back to the playroom with Eggsy and Tyler, slouching comfortably on the couch while they pulled out a couple board games to play on the floor together.

Eggsy kept an early teenage mind frame, it was easier with Tyler to feel more comfortable letting himself behave younger; to a stranger it would just look like an uncle and nephew having fun together, but he still was careful not to be too young minded.

Harry smiled watching them, glad that they had each other; they both almost desperately needed each other so both of them could heal from their traumas.

After a few board games and a round of Eggsy teaching Tyler how to play poker, they moved on to looking up random internet activities. They quickly decided against doing anything involving the ridiculous slime obsession and moved on to fun science experiments, which turned into silly videos on YouTube of hilarious mishaps and numerous animal videos.

Eggsy found himself listening fascinated as Tyler told him and Harry everything he knew about Marine Biology and couldn’t help but feel just as excited about all of it as Tyler was. He showed them video after video of marine life, Eggsy cherished each and every moment of it; Tyler’s passion was contagious and he found himself wanting to take up the study right along with him.

The videos transitioned into Tyler and Eggsy looking up everything they could find involving the oceans and the life it held.

When their weekend of fun and playing was over, Harry was going to have to talk with Kate about getting Tyler his first aquarium and fish. He was sure she would agree, and of course he and Eggsy would help with the financial needs for an aquarium and help Tyler take care of the fish.

They wanted more than anything to give Tyler and Scottie the love and support they weren’t getting from their father. They wanted the boys to have a better life than they were given now that Toby was rotting away in prison for the rest of his wretched, evil life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok Kate acts like a little bit of a heartless bitch in this one, but that attitude isn't gonna stick. Harry will make sure of that.

The rest of the weekend went by quickly, but it was full of laughter and almost too much fun. Tyler stuck to Eggsy like a little duckling and barely left his side. But, Monday was coming back around again and they had to go back to their usual lives. Sunday morning everyone packed up their fun play weekend and returned to headquarters.

Harry expected to see Daisy come running to greet them and couldn’t stop a slight frown as they stepped off the elevator at their floor and everything was mostly quiet; aside from Annabeth fussing as Liam came out of his quarters with her, grateful to have gotten Eggsy’s text that they were home. Annabeth was fighting naptime and he couldn’t figure out why.

Harry stopped as Liam came around, taking her with a smile and holding her close. It only took him a moment to realize she was cutting another tooth, causing her fussiness and restlessness. She quieted slightly on his shoulder as Harry brought her into their quarters and crossed the bedroom and den to the kitchen.

He was surprised to see Eggsy already had a teething pacifier ready with a little piece of frozen fruit for her.

“How’d you know?” he asked with a grin.

Eggsy shrugged, kissing Annabeth’s head, and rubbed her back. “I can tell by her cries now.”

He made a fresh cup of juice for her and a couple drinks and snacks for Harry and himself then came into the den and sat at Harry’s feet. Liam brought Jason in a few minutes later, again relieved to turn him over.

“He’s discovered he can take apart appliances, really goddamn easy. Turned my back long enough to change her and he had my XBox nearly apart. He wanted to find out how it worked. I gave him a busted console to play with and he played with it until he fixed it.”

“Oh my god he’s just like Hamish. He’s a tinkerer.” Harry chuckled, tucking Jason to his side.

“Where’s Daisy?” Eggsy asked, taking Annabeth as she wiggled out of Harry’s arm.

“Off at horse school. She’s due back in a few hours. She was in a kind of mood but she survived mostly all weekend; had a couple emotional breakdowns, but I got her through it mostly. She mostly just missed you two.”

Eggsy nodded, snuggling Annabeth and rocking her.

“Alright, go relax a while. You’ve earned a few days off.” Harry told him, settling Jason in his lap.

Liam nodded, giving them a slight grin before turning and leaving. Eggsy let out a slow breath and laid his head back on Harry’s thigh, grinning when Harry reached and scritched slowly, holding Annabeth on his chest and patting her back in an attempt to put her to sleep.

#######

At dinner everyone gathered to eat. Eggsy chose to make something simple and served his family, feeling more settled getting back into his familiar routine. He had another upcoming therapy appointment that had him nervous, but he didn’t want to stress on it. Instead, he focused on taking care of his loves.

He sat down in his seat and pulled Annabeth closer in her high chair, smiling at Harry when he felt his hand on his knee under the table.

“So, Tyler informed me of something this afternoon,” Kate announced, a touch harsh in her tone. To her left Tyler sat tense, he hadn’t touched his plate at all yet, looking down at his lap; his hair covering his face again.

“What’s wrong, Bub?” Eggsy asked, frowning worriedly.

Tyler snuffled and shook his head, scrubbing at his nose. “It’s nothing,” he mumbled, voice breaking slightly. “Mum, please just drop it. I said I was sorry.”

“Alright, what’s going on?” Harry asked.

Eggsy stood and rounded to Tyler, crouching and turning him away from Kate; tucking his hair back out of his face surprised to see his usual eyeliner so smeared and smudged. Tyler sniffled and lost the fight with his tears again. Eggsy hugged him, trying not to glare up at Kate.

Kate sighed and shook her head. “He’s said he wants to be a girl. I don’t get it.”

“Come on with me, Bub; let’s go talk in private.” Eggsy told him, standing and hugging Tyler to his side, taking him to the den and sitting with him on the couch. He held Tyler close when he broke down and cried again, shushing him and trying to soothe him.

Back in the kitchen, Harry looked at Kate across the table, his hard stare making her a little nervous. “What do you mean he wants to be a girl?”

Kate sighed and shook her head, frustrated. “I never minded when he played in my make-up, he’s going through this goth phase and that’s fine, I don’t care. But I caught him on those YouTube videos showing boys doing make-up like a girl. He said he wants to change his name and all; that he looked up stuff and read all about it and all.”

Harry nodded calmly, worrying her more. “What would be wrong with him being Transgender?”

“The fact that it’s just a fad and isn’t a real thing. These teens are having surgeries to change their bodies and they don’t realize they’ll grow out of the phase and they’ve done irreversible damage to themselves.”

Harry sighed slowly. “After the kids go to bed, please come by my office and we’ll have to discuss how horribly wrong you are about that. But for now, if I ever catch you being awful to him for this. You have no idea how much Eggsy loves your boys and he will protect them, even from their mother’s awful view of things.”

“I’m sorry, I just don’t believe all of that is anything but a fad kids get into.”

“After bedtime, we’ll discuss it.” He stood and stepped into the kitchen, bringing back a couple pieces of aluminum foil to wrap Eggsy and Tyler’s plates so their food would stay fresh.

Kate sighed but let the conversation drop for now.

In the den Eggsy still held Tyler close, tucked around him protectively, letting him cry until his tears ran dry. Tyler leaned on Eggsy snuffling and sniffling, breath hitching occasionally.

After a long while everyone started coming out of the kitchen. Harry settled the kids for a movie, Kate and Artemis left together, Artemis intending on educating Kate. When the movie started, Harry sat down with Annabeth on his lap and tugged Eggsy and Tyler to his side holding them close.

Tyler eventually exhausted and fell asleep on Eggsy’s lap, his breath hitching occasionally as he snored on Eggsy’s shoulder.

Eggsy felt crushed under Tyler’s weight but he wasn’t ready to let him go yet. The instinct to protect the boy screaming at him. He didn’t want to say Kate was being a bad mother, she was speaking from an uneducated place. He could only hope that he could talk some sense into her and help her learn how to accept her son and let him explore.

Harry knew he could approach things without anger, Kate didn’t need anger she needed guidance and patience. She wasn’t trying to be a bad parent, she truly did love her sons, she just needed help. She couldn’t do it all on her own.

Harry was prepared to help her however she needed and make sure her and the boys were all happy and taken care of with him and Eggsy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harry's slightly OOC here, but that's what fear of losing someone does to a man.
> 
> artemis is considered one of the boys :D

Eggsy and the boys came home late, all four laughing a little tipsy from their night at the pub watching Don in another drag show. Don took off for the west wing where his quarters were located, going for the west elevator. Eggsy, Artemis, and Liam went for the east staircase. The elevator was a little too noisy and they weren’t sure who was awake or not on the east wing.

Eggsy stumbled on a step and went down, bringing Liam down with him and sending the two into a fit of alcohol fueled giggling. Artemis shushed them, also giggling, and soon joined them when she tripped trying to help Liam up.

Giggling turned into the three getting louder as they tried to untangle and get upstairs, Eggsy’s loud laugh echoed down the halls prompting a few doors to open curiously.

“Looks like you all had fun.”

Eggsy looked up startled but grinned again seeing Harry standing at the top of the stairs. “Help,” he chuckled, arms up.

Harry snickered and stepped down to haul Eggsy to his feet and help him untangle from the pile, getting Artemis to her feet first sending her along upstairs to make her way to Kate’s quarters then got Liam up and on his way. Eggsy snickered when Harry pulled him up and hugged him to stay steady on his feet, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and giving him a drunken kiss.

“You stayed up and waited for us?”

Harry shrugged, holding his boy and taking him the rest of the way up to their quarters. “Jason’s been up and down with an upset stomach tonight. He’s mostly gassy but it’s keeping him awake. I’ve been up with him for about an hour.”

“Oh, Bubby,” Eggsy sighed, letting out a quiet whine when they came in and he saw Jason lying in their bed. Harry sat him down and started to undress him, letting him flop back after taking his shirt. Eggsy turned as Harry reached for his jeans, feeling the alcohol again as he made his way up the bed to lie down tucking Jason to him.

Harry laid the blanket over them then took Eggsy’s clothes to the laundry chute, emptying Eggsy’s jeans pockets as he went; finding the usual. Eggsy’s wallet, cell phone, and the car keys Eggsy borrowed to drive everyone to the pub.

“So you’ll go get the car in the morning at the pub then?” Harry asked, turning to put the items on the vanity so Eggsy could find them when he woke up.

“I drove it home.”

“You what?!” Harry growled, already furious but mostly terrified of the thought of Eggsy or any of his men driving drunk. “Gary Lee, you had best not have driven with any level of intoxication!”

Eggsy huffed, covering his head with his pillow not in the mood to argue with Harry about his poor choices. Harry nearly growled again, reaching under the pillow and snatching Eggsy’s ear; hauling him up and herding him into the den, slamming the door harder than he intended.

Eggsy stumbled and sat on the chaise with a grunt, glaring up at Harry. “I’m about to get tired of you doin’ that, Hart.”

Harry groaned at him, his eye rolling as he scoffed. “It’s the only way I can get your attention without knocking you upside your head, Hart. Why the hell were you careless and driving drunk?”

“I wasn’t drunk drivin’ I was tipsy drivin’,”

“That’s the same goddamn thing, Eggsy!” Harry bellowed loud, frightening Eggsy to jerk back away. Neither heard Jason crying from their bed. “You know how dangerous that is!”

“I had four drinks, Harry. I wasn’t driving bad or anything, got all of us home safe and your precious fucking car ain’t damaged.”

“Prove it,” Harry demanded, hands on his hips. “Let’s go look now, put on some pants and your slippers; it’s probably chilly and the rocks will hurt.”

He was furious but he still loved his precious boy. He turned and left the den to let Eggsy get himself up and ready to go outside, sighing when he came back to the bedroom and saw Kate and Artemis with Jason crying in Kate’s arms.

Both women looked upset. They could hear Jason crying and Harry yelling from their quarters.

“I don’t have time for this, Kate. I’m sure you weren’t aware they were all in the car with Eggsy driving and they’re all so sloshed they couldn’t even make it upstairs.”

“What?!” Kate asked, turning to Artemis startled. “How could all of you be so stupid?!”

Artemis groaned, already feeling the hangover headache, huffing as Eggsy stumbled from the den and went to the dresser for a pair of pajama pants. Harry took Jason from Kate, intending to call Pamela to sit with Jason while he went outside with Eggsy and Artemis.

Kate surprised Eggsy with a sharp slap, stunning everyone. Harry nearly shoved Jason at Artemis and reached to stop Eggsy as he reared back to fight back, sitting him roughly on the floor and stepping on his hand to keep him down.

“First and final warning, do that again and I promise you’ll deeply regret it. Furious as I am with all of them, I’m not hitting anyone. You don’t need to either, Kate. I don’t care how angry you are.” He turned to Artemis with a sigh. “Ring for Pamela, would you?”

She nodded and hurried to find a phone, heart racing.

Kate huffed down at Eggsy, hands on her hips. “My adoptive parents were both alcoholics and were always driving under the influence, Harry. I’m not going to watch my baby brother go down that path as well so he can get wrapped around a tree or go off a cliffside.”

Harry pulled Eggsy up again, putting him to sit on the bed so he could get slippers on his feet.

When Pamela came to tend to Jason, Harry apologizing profusely for having to call on her so late, Harry made Eggsy lead him and Kate outside to look at the car. He took sympathy on Eggsy being shirtless in the chilly, early morning air and took off his robe to wrap him up and hugged him close.

“‘M sorry, Daddy,” Eggsy sighed softly, head down on Harry’s shoulder. “I didn't mean to cause anything.”

Harry just sighed and kissed Eggsy’s head, hugging him closer.

In the garage everyone was stunned to see the main door damaged. Artemis had a fleeting memory of her and the boys trying to pull the door down manually after Eggsy dented it. Eggsy felt dread in the pit of his stomach as he remembered as well and Harry’s hand gripped at his shoulder tighter.

Artemis slid under the portion that was still open to let them in through a side door, realizing she didn’t see Harry’s ridiculously expensive town car in its usual spot. Not remembering if that was the one they took, she opened the door and turned on the lights; squinting in the brightness.

Eggsy came in and hesitated in the doorway, dread worse and fear closing in slowly as he looked around for Harry’s car

“Alright, where is it, Gary?”

Using his first name twice in the span of a few minutes, Eggsy knew he was in danger. “It’s not here?” he asked looking around

Harry blew out a slow breath to keep from shouting again. “Do you see it here, Gary?”

Eggsy cringed, glancing at Artemis for help. “Maybe we didn’t drive?” he tried to lie, another flash of a memory coming. He remembered rambunctious laughter, the sounds of skidding tires and breaking glass.

But he couldn’t have crashed the car on the way home if he hit the garage door, right?

Harry sighed at him and went to look at the garage door in the light. Now he could see the definite shape of a heavy sledge hammer in the dented metal. “Alright, you two better start sobering up and tell me where my car is, right now. I mean it. Kate, check security footage please. Someone’s trying to cover something up.”

He took his phone out of his robe pocket and called for Don and Liam to come out to the garage and Kate took off to get to the cave. Eggsy avoided eye contact with Harry and Artemis both, trying desperately to remember what happened to Harry’s car.

When Don and Liam came out, the feeling of dread got deeper. Don had a definite black eye and a shallow gash on his forehead.

Harry looked around at the four friends, hands on his hips and worry starting to overtake his anger. “Anyone else injured?” he asked, stepping to check Eggsy and Artemis for wounds. 

Eggsy winced when Harry touched his head, recoiling away from the soft touch. Harry groaned when he found drying blood in Eggsy’s hair from a cut on his scalp. Artemis had a few abrasions on her back, obviously from broken glass, same as Liam.

“I am so disappointed in all of you,” Harry told the four, looking at Eggsy. “Especially you. You should know better than to drive under any influence of anything. I understand you feel like I’ve taken your youth away from you and I’m sorry that I have, but that doesn’t give you an excuse to be this reckless when you’re with your friends. I just hope beyond everything you didn’t injure anyone else with your choices.”

He turned to leave, moodily flicking the light off to leave the four in the total darkness of the garage, angrily hitting the side and letting out a soft growl.

Eggsy jerked startled, hand flying out and catching Don’s arm tight causing Don to grimace; hearing claws scratching and the far off echo of an evil cackle.

Outside, Harry used his glasses to scan the grounds for his car, following tire tracks in the grass until he came to the hill at the back of the grounds. He scanned the darkness, getting a hit. He clicked, zoomed, and brightened the readout on his screen; smoothing out the blurry pixels until he could positively identify his once pristine, incredibly expensive, sports car now tangled and bent around the base of a tree. He could pick up traces of blood from everyone having to crawl out the almost totally caved in passenger side window.

“GARY!” Harry growled ferociously, his voice echoing into the night.

Eggsy whimpered, already frightened hearing Jinkles coming for him and now Harry was livid. He didn’t notice that Artemis and Don led him out of the garage and across the yard to Harry.

“Kate, turn on the back lights please,” he called over the comm link in his glasses. He grabbed the robe when Eggsy was close enough and the bright security lights turned on, shaking Eggsy just a little bit, earning another whimper and frightening him so much more.

Artemis and the boys looked down the hill and saw the car; they looked at each other stunned and guilty.

“Do you see that?” Harry spat, giving Eggsy another shake. Eggsy nodded, unable to take a breath to speak, whimpering helplessly. “What the fuck do you think would be happening right now if all of you got stuck or you all fucking died in there?! How would I explain this to our children, to all of your families?! What do you think finding you crushed to death would do to me, Gary?”

“‘M sorry,” Eggsy finally sobbed, hearing Jinkles getting closer; following the yelling. “Please. ‘M so sorry. He’s coming. Please, Harry.”

Harry looked around and realized his yelling drew a crowd outside. He groaned and ignored his men for now. “I have never been more furious and so disappointed in anyone than I am all of you right now.” He released Eggsy rougher than he meant to, making him and Artemis stumble and fall as she reached to catch him.

Eggsy clinged to Artemis, clinging to anyone for protection from Jinkles.

“All of you go back inside, christ.” Harry huffed at the crowd as he stomped away, too angry to realize how bad he hurt Eggsy. “Turn the lights off, I can’t do anything until morning,” he sighed to Kate.

The area was quickly cloaked in total darkness. Don and Liam went down to Eggsy when they heard his muffled sobs. Artemis held him tighter, working to get him back out of the panic attack and his fears of Jinkles.

When he was finally quiet, nearly an hour later, the other three gathered to help him get back inside. Don took Eggsy to his side and guided him to the west wing toward his quarters, not wanting him around Harry tonight. Artemis and Liam followed to help keep him safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry woke late, he had trouble getting Jason back to sleep after all the ruckus so he didn’t get to sleep for very long before his alarm screeched. He had just turned it off and snuggled Jason again, shushing him back to sleep and letting himself surrender to the sandman as well.

But, even waking at nearly noon still felt like he hadn’t slept at all.

He woke Jason and got him fed and dressed then went in search of the rest of his charges. He was sure Daisy would be downstairs with her tutor in the library, and a quick detour down the school wing confirmed that. 

Next he went to the cave, knowing Kate would have Annabeth with her to allow him to rest. He heard Annabeth laughing as he stepped off the elevator and rounded the corner. He sighed when he came to the door and saw Annabeth and Tyler on the floor playing together; mostly Tyler trying to work on his laptop and Annabeth wanting to watch and climb on him.

He put Jason to his feet as they came in, shoulders dropping as the stress of the early morning fury came back to him, pulling up a chair to sit at the desk beside Kate and watch a few monitors.

“Pam has all of them recovering from hangover in Medical. When I told her what they did, she nearly went mad as hell grandmum on them. Kinda scared me listening through the speakers.”

Harry nodded. “I need a crew to come out and retrieve the car from the hill. I can’t just leave it out there. And landscaping to fix the tire tracks. Need a garage door replacement.”

“Are you going to make Eggsy grovel much?”

He snorted and scoffed, eye rolling; annoyed with himself for the anger he let out. “I should be the one groveling for behaving like such a brute. I was just so scared. He’s never done anything so stupid. They all could have died, did you see the car? It was flipped and nearly smashed flat. They’re all so goddamn lucky they walked away with their lives.”

He sat for a minute watching the monitors bent over his lap then sat up with a groan, seeing Eggsy laying in a bed upstairs in Medical. He stood, running a hand down his face, watching Eggsy on the monitor.

Without a word, Harry turned and left the cave to go upstairs to Medical to find Eggsy.

Pamela looked up as Harry came in, definitely not his usual well kept self; still in a ratty t-shirt he probably got off Eggsy and pajama pants. She just sighed and pointed him toward the room where Eggsy laid trying to rest.

When he stepped into the room he paused stunned. Eggsy laid curled up on his side, a stuffed lamb tucked under his chin. But most heartbreaking was his collar on the bed rail. Harry groaned, pain shooting through everywhere, stepping up carefully and sitting down in the chair at the bedside.

“Eggsy?” he whispered, almost too low to be heard. He reached up and ran his fingers through Eggsy’s hair carefully, feeling the staples in his scalp. “Wake up, sweet boy. Please?”

Eggsy flinched in his sleep, letting out a scared little noise and hugging the lamb tighter. After a minute he stirred, opening his eyes just a little bit; squinting in the bright lights.

“Daddy?” he rasped, trying to clear the lump out of his throat. “Issat you?”

Harry nodded, picking up a cup of water and prodding Eggsy’s lips with the straw until he took a slow drink. “It’s me, sweet boy. I’m here.”

“Lights,” he grumbled, clenching his eyes shut against the bright room. “Off. Headache.”

He smiled and reached to turn the room light off, dimming the light over the bed. “Alright you little vampire, how’s that?”

Eggsy squinted again but could now open his eyes a little wider. He sighed when he focused on Harry’s aged face, reaching for Harry’s hand and pouting at him. Harry hooked the collar on his finger and lifted it curiously. Eggsy squirmed and fidgeted, terrified that Harry would be furious with him again for having to take it off.

“Pam said I needed an x-ray of my neck and head to make sure nothing was damaged and the metal ring woulda fucked it up. She was gonna put it back on but I didn’t know if you’d want me anymore.”

Harry took the collar off the rail, lowering the rail so he could reach his boy. “Nonsense, of course I want my precious boy. So we had a fight and I’m so very sorry for getting so insane. Will you accept my collar again, sweet boy?”

Eggsy frowned, sniffling quietly. “Jinkles came for me again, Daddy. He told me I’m not your boy anymore, that you’re looking for someone better. Someone more deserving. He hurt me so bad, kept clawing and biting me. He said you want me to go to him so you’re free of me.”

Harry huffed and shook his head. “Well Jinkles can come fight me if he thinks he’s going to take you away from me. I’ll put an end to his arse once and for all. He’ll never be able to come hurt you or any child ever again, I promise you that. Let him come see me; he does not know the pain I can give him.”

He opened the collar and tucked it around Eggsy’s neck, reaching to clasp it securely. Eggsy gave over to tears when the fuzziness and warmth came over him, hitting him suddenly, clinging to Harry’s wrist tight relieved to feel his touch again.

“Please, Daddy,” he begged, trembling. “Please. Hold me? I’m so sorry for everything and it’ll never happen again and I’ll pay to have your car fixed and the garage, I did that too. Me and Don were fucking about with a sledge hammer thinking we were Thor or some stupid shit and I’m sorry. I swear I’ll fix everything, just please hold me, Daddy.”

Harry got up beside Eggsy, helping him scoot over then hugging him tight; grunting softly when Eggsy squeezed him hard enough to hurt. Eggsy sobbed on Harry’s chest feeling helpless and hurting everywhere because of the horrible wreck. 

“I’m so sorry,” he choked out again. “Please don’t be mad and call him to get me.” Eggsy gasped, stunned momentarily when Harry reached and held his throat; giving him a careful squeeze to get his attention and stop his rambling apologies.

Harry shushed Eggsy gently, reaching his other hand to carefully scritch on Eggsy’s head; thumbs rubbing pulse points. Eggsy quieted to ragged, broken breaths and shuddering. Harry waited until he saw Eggsy’s eyes dilate fully before he relaxed his hand on Eggsy’s throat just a little bit, shushing him and scritching.

“I won’t let anyone come get you, my precious boy,” he told him softly. “And you’re mostly forgiven for the car. I’m still so upset that you drove drunk but I trust you will never do it again. I’m only mad at myself for the way I behaved last night, sweet boy. I shouldn’t have yelled and jerked you around like that and I’m sorry I lured him back out; I should’ve known better.”

Eggsy let out a soft groan, feeling the telltale rush of morphine rushing. Harry held him still as Pamela put the medicine in the IV in his hand.

“Keep me safe, Daddy. Please.” His voice softened as he spoke, already drowsy from the morphine. Harry released Eggsy’s throat when he was quiet and unconscious again, tucking his precious boy close and holding him protectively.

Pamela watched Eggsy for a minute then stepped to the light box to show Harry Eggsy’s x-ray and MRI results. She would usually have shown him on a computer, but it seemed Medical had been hit by a technical bug; none of the computers were working properly.

“Unfortunately, Harry, he’s not without some damage to his brain. Right in the area that controls memories. He may lose some long term memories, we aren’t sure yet. He seems to be doing good with short term but we’ll see when the swelling goes down. Wish he would’ve come to me instead of sleeping. Didn’t do him any good in the long run. He bashed his head really good.”

“And the others?”

Pamela hesitated, looking nervous, then sighed and gathered her courage again. “Artemis and Donald are mostly fine, muscle damage and pain. Liam we found had internal bleeding that went untreated for too long. He barely made it down here before he collapsed and coded. We aren’t sure how to tell Eggsy his best friend is gone and it’s because of their poor choices. We don’t even have next of kin information on him, his applications were left blank there.”

Harry closed his eye and let out a slow, calming breath; pressing a hard kiss on Eggsy’s forehead to fight back the scream he felt rising. After a minute the anger passed and he sighed, looking up at her again. “We need to tell him somehow. He needs to know.”

“Well, I’ll let you handle that. I have a ward full right now and no technology. I’m swarmed, I’m sorry.” Harry groaned as she turned and left the room, holding Eggsy tighter.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry brought Eggsy home from Medical, carrying him so he wouldn't struggle to walk and since he wouldn’t use a wheelchair claiming he didn’t want to take one from someone who needed it. Harry didn’t need a valid excuse to carry his boy though and he would have if Eggsy could walk but asked.

He laid Eggsy carefully in bed and snuggled him in the blanket, sighing as he sat down on the bedside. He had to tell Eggsy about Liam. He definitely didn’t want to tell him that his best friend was dead and he was partly responsible.

“You’re still pissed off about your car, aren’t you?” Eggsy asked, nervously wringing the blanket in his hands. “I really am so sorry. I’ll find a way to replace it, I swear.”

Harry shook his head, taking Eggsy’s hand. “I promise, I’m no longer mad about my car. I’m upset because of another outcome of everyone’s poor choices that night.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to gather his courage.

He moved and sat beside Eggsy, tucking him in close. “Come here, my precious boy.” He held Eggsy tight, ready for him to go into hysterics.

“What’s wrong, Harry?” Eggsy asked, confused and concerned. “We’re all fine, just unbelievably sore. I mean, I got a pretty decent gash on my head, but you’re always saying my scars-”

“Liam’s dead, Eggsy,” Harry interrupted, rushing the words out. “He had internal bleeding and didn’t go to Medical in time.”

Eggsy pulled back and stared up at Harry, paling and almost nauseous. “What?”

Harry nodded, reaching to hold the back of Eggsy’s neck. “I’m so sorry, my boy.”

Eggsy stared at Harry seeing everything turn into a television acid trip; colors bled and blended, objects morphed and melted, even Harry distorted beside him. He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear it all away, looking up at Harry again; this time he was blurred by the tears welling in his eyes.

“What?” he asked again, voice broken with devastation. “No, Harry. No. I killed him?”

“No, you didn’t kill him.”

“He died from injuries he got in a wreck I caused. I murdered my best friend.”

He got up and tried to run, he needed to go to Liam’s quarters and find him; find out that Harry was lying to cruelly punish him for driving drunk and wrecking his stupid car. Harry hurried to follow, finding Eggsy a short way down the hall crumpled on his knees, one arm hanging on the railing, unable to stay on his feet through his pain; sobbing, nearly screaming uncontrollably.

Harry went to him and held him again but Eggsy weakly pushed at him and got to his hands and knees to crawl the rest of the way around to Liam’s quarters. Harry sighed at the dramatics and got back to his feet, being careful when he bent and hauled Eggsy up to stand, pinning him to his side so he couldn’t escape easily and without hurting himself worse, then took him around to the now empty room.

He reached and opened the door to show Eggsy that everything had been cleared out already.

Eggsy limped into the room slowly, looking around trying to find any hint of Liam lying around somewhere; having trouble seeing through his tears. He leaned on the windowsill, hugging tight around himself, forehead on the glass, trembling and sobbing again.

Harry stepped up and tugged Eggsy into his arms, holding his boy tight. “I had all of his personal belongings put in my office if you’d like to go through and find a keepsake.”

“Oh yeah that’s appropriate; killer keeping a memento of his victim. May as well change my name to Jeffery Dahmer, huh? Want me to try and keep his body parts somewhere, too?”

He ignored the anger, sitting on the windowsill with Eggsy in his arms.

After a while one of the housekeepers came in to sand and repaint the windowsill. “Oh, sorry sir,” he said, nervous to see Eggsy clinging to their boss and a sobbing mess. “I need to repair the window, seems Mr. Williams never grew out of his carving faze.”

Harry stood with Eggsy, looking down to inspect the windowsill. It was covered in little carved drawings; the typical marijuana leaves, a few mushrooms, a Dead Head skull, money signs. But, most prominent was a few letters.

_ LW+E ~~U~~ H BFF _

The U had been scratched through, signifying Eggsy’s name change after marriage.

“Oh,” he mumbled when he realized what the letters meant.

Eggsy saw the carving and sniffled, running his fingers over it feeling his heart shattering again. He tucked into Harry’s chest, sobbing. Harry sighed and held him close, turning to the housekeeper

“Replace the whole sill, bring this to my quarters. Don’t damage it, please.”

The other man nodded and turned to get different tools.

Harry bent and scooped Eggsy up again, carrying him back to their room and putting him back to bed. He sat and held Eggsy, letting him cry until his tears ran out and he leaned against Harry’s side limp and whimpering.

########

A few hours later while Eggsy slept fitfully, Harry had their children in the den with snacks and movies while he tended to a few duties through his laptop.

He heard the room door open and a voice shush quietly, followed by a muttered grumble and a soft pop; then a soft, angry hiss. A parent obviously disciplining a child and the child received a pop on the butt for something.

As he was sitting up to check, Artemis and Kate came in with the boys. Artemis smiled at Harry’s three kids. “Hey, let’s go to the playroom. Aunt Kate needs to talk to Daddy.” She scooped Annabeth and Jason up, one on each hip, and led the younger kids out of the den and to their playroom.

Kate turned the lights on a little brighter and now Harry could see that Tyler had on an obviously female outfit and his long hair ruffled and up in an impressive messy bun.

“Oh I wish I knew how to do that with Daisy’s hair when it was so pretty and long. It looks very nice, Tye.”

Tyler couldn’t help smiling when Harry used his chosen name without hesitation. He stepped over and curled up in Harry’s lap, getting a forehead kiss from Harry.

“So, please, help me understand. I’ve gone out and bought enough outfits and make-up for him to play with; but he wants to wear it all regularly. How can I get him to understand all of it is just to play dress-up in his own room?”

“To him, it’s not playing dress-up. He feels better when he looks like a girl. Have you researched Transgender persons?”

Kate nodded, huffing as she sat down on the couch. “If he was, wouldn’t he have shown signs when he was little?”

“Some don’t start showing until later. Considering his father would have beat him for it, he probably kept everything hidden, used the goth as a way to experiment with eye make-up at least. From what I’ve seen, he’s good at it, too. Better than some women.”

“But why now when he’s at that age everyone’s going to try to humiliate him and bully him all to hell?”

Harry shook his head, petting on Tyler’s head. “We teach him how to handle bullies and how to ignore the bullshit. Teach him how to hold his head up with pride for who he is.”

“I’m a girl, not a boy,” Tyler mumbled.

“I’m sorry, Tye. I didn’t intend to misgender you,” Harry replied then looked up at Kate again. “Show her how to be proud of who she really is. She needs understanding and support; most of all she needs our unconditional love.”

Kate watched Tyler, seeing how she looked more comfortable and peaceful after Harry switched pronouns without fuss. She felt guilty for the way she had been speaking to her before coming to Harry.

“Will you still help me understand then?” she asked. “I have the love part down; always will love my children unconditionally.”

Harry nodded. “Start by addressing her properly, using the correct pronouns and her chosen name of Tye. She may change her name eventually, even legally, kick out the deadname. Start small. I can handle buying clothes and accessories if you’d like, I do know how to shop for girls after all.”

Kate sighed quietly, watching Tye; she would practice the name and pronouns until she used them exclusively, she didn’t want to hurt her child.

“I’m sorry for this morning, sweetheart. I’ll learn how to do this right, I promise, and I’ll get you some new make-up this weekend.”

Harry smiled at her, feeling Tye relax totally against him finally.

“So how’s Eggsy holding up?” Kate asked. “I’m still pissed at them and Artemis is being fittingly punished with the knowledge of Liam’s passing; she’s probably going to come to you quite a lot for a little while.”

“He’s just devastated, keeps saying he killed Liam; which technically yes his actions caused the injuries that resulted in death, but they’re all partially responsible because nobody tried to stop him from driving.”

Kate shook her head, brushing away a few tears she felt stinging her eyes. She wanted to help her brother get through his grief and guilt, but she didn’t know how to help him recover.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is late and short. had a busy, busy day and I wanted to get something posted before I knocked out for the night.

Eggsy skipped Liam’s funeral, staying in to watch the kids and wallow in his grief. He still felt overwhelming guilt and he hadn’t slept decently for days. Harry tried to help him let go of his guilt but Eggsy wouldn’t listen and tried to drown his grief with the liquor cabinet. Harry quickly put a stop to that. He locked up the cabinet and put the key in the attic so Eggsy definitely would not go after it.

When the funeral was over, Harry came home and found Eggsy in the den with Jason in his lap in the recliner rocking him long after he fell asleep. Annabeth laid on the couch napping peacefully.

He sighed at Eggsy and stopped the recliner, bent over and holding the arms. “Have you eaten at all today, sweet boy?”

“Fed the Bubs. Daisy and Scottie came home for lunch, they should be done soon.”

Harry nodded. “And Tye?”

“Felt sick, lyin’ in our bed.”

“You should eat.”

Eggsy shook his head, standing to put Jason in their bed when he realized he was fast asleep. “Not hungry.”

Harry sighed again and followed him, waiting until he got Jason settled before taking him into his arms and holding him close. Eggsy let out a soft, helpless noise on Harry’s chest and tried to stay put when Harry guided him into the kitchen.

“No, come on. You need to eat.” His tone made Eggsy untense a little bit, catching his attention. “You’re going to sit down at the dining table with me, I’ll make us lunch-”

Eggsy whimpered, interrupting him.

“Alright,  _ you’re  _ going to make us lunch, sandwiches; there’s some turkey left; then you’re going to sit with me at the dining table, sit not kneel-”

Another whimper.

“Alright you’re going to make us lunch, turkey sandwiches, then you’re going to kneel at the dining table and I’m going to feed you.”

Eggsy was helpless against Harry’s Dom voice. “Yes, Daddy. May I use my pillow?”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

He shrugged, sniffling and looked down at his feet. “Murderers don’t usually deserve pillows, don’t deserve nothin’ soft.”

Harry shook his head, lifting Eggsy’s chin. “You’re not a murderer, sweet boy. You will use your pillow. Run and get everything ready, I should change.”

Eggsy whined and grabbed for Harry’s arm as he loosened his tie. “Lemme Daddy, please?”

Harry sighed a little bit, taking Eggsy’s hands in his and kissing Eggsy’s knuckles. “My good boy,” he whispered softly, nearly making his boy’s knees tremble. Eggsy settled more as he started to undress Harry.

After redressing and putting Harry’s clothes down the chute, Eggsy went to the kitchen finding Harry in the dining room waiting for him at the table. He quickly put together turkey sandwiches and drinks then brought the food cart, putting the plate with the two sandwiches down in front of Harry then set down the two drinks.

Eggsy slid down to his knees slowly, looking up at Harry.

“Are you comfortable?” Harry asked. Eggsy hadn’t settled back comfortably on his heels as he usually kneeled yet. He kept weight on his knees, digging into the pillow and feeling the hard marble floor tiles. Harry knew he was very uncomfortable.

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy lied.

He saw through the lie, sighing as he held Eggsy’s shoulders and nudged him down to kneel properly. Eggsy tried to fight him but Harry reached and snatched his hand around Eggsy’s throat, sending him down immediately and making him kneel.

“You’ve just earned swats for lying, sweet boy.”

He didn’t expect Eggsy to nod and squirm just a little bit closer; obviously seeking punishment.

“Would you like that right now?”

Eggsy nodded, almost reaching for Harry’s thigh with both hands, and looked up at him pleadingly.

“You do deserve it, I haven’t punished you for driving drunk yet.”

“And for being a murderer, Daddy,” Eggsy rasped, eyes rolling back. “Please?”

“Eat, then we’ll talk about your punishment.”

He picked up a piece of the cut up sandwich and offered the bite to Eggsy before taking a bite of his own sandwich and pulling the morning newspaper over to read while he ate and fed Eggsy, giving him a few scritches and gentle caresses.

######

Harry came into their room after coming back from Daisy’s nightly routine and found Eggsy and Tye together, surprised to see Eggsy letting Tye paint his toenails. He was in a little bit of an easier mood after kneeling peacefully with Harry after lunch so Harry agreed to not give his swats until all the kids had gone to bed and were sleeping for a while.

He smiled at the two and sat with them. “What’s all this?”

“Practicing,” Tye replied, carefully using a manicure stick to clean a few smudged edges.

Eggsy let out a stifled snicker, the stick tickling, and fought to keep from squirming. He didn’t want Tye to think he was laughing at her amateur and still child like paint job. He smiled at his toes, wanting to wiggle them but unable to with the toe spreaders.

“Well, it’s an amazing job, Tye sweetheart.” Harry told her, poking Eggsy’s ribs playfully making him squeal and jerk away from his poking, nearly spilling the open nail polish bottle.

“Hey!” he cackled. “Ooh, do Uncle Harry’s toes, Tye. I’ll bet he’ll  _ let you. _ ” He squirmed and squealed with another poke. “Especially if you use that really pretty green.”

Tye shrugged. “Only got one set of spreaders.”

Harry smiled, taking off his slippers. “Top left corner drawer of the vanity, there’s a pedicure set.”

Eggsy snickered as Tye went excitedly to the vanity and looked for the set. “Because of course you got a pedicure set you were sure you’d never actually use when you bought it.”

“But, just in case,” they finished together. Harry chuckled and tucked Eggsy in close, kissing him. “Keep up the cheeky, boy.”

Eggsy giggled quietly and snuggled close as Tye came back to the bed and set up to paint Harry’s toenails. Both were more than happy to let him practice on them, Daisy didn’t have an interest in make-up and the like yet and they wanted to show Tye support however she needed.

Harry recorded with his glasses so he could send it to Kate and show her more ways she could support her child and not risk doing the wrong thing. Kate wasn’t struggling so much now, but she still felt clueless sometimes. Harry and Eggsy knew how to guide her along.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry weighed his options on choosing a fitting punishment for Eggsy. He wanted something that would be effective and stern enough he would never have to worry about Eggsy ever driving drunk again, but not so harsh Eggsy reacted with panic or fearing him at all. It had to be sterner than paddling or denying release, Eggsy enjoyed those too much and Harry didn’t want it to turn into something negative for either of them.

He didn’t want anything that would register as abuse at all for the man he loved above all others. He vowed at their wedding to never put Eggsy through the abuse he suffered. Harry was  _ not _ going to break that vow.

So, after thinking and considering for a couple days, Harry kept the kids out of school and the nursery to send them on a day trip with Kate and Artemis. He couldn’t risk any interruptions knowing after he gave Eggsy’s punishment, he would have to spend time alone with his boy and show him once the punishment was over, it was done and they would have the rest of the day to relax together peacefully.

After breakfast Harry sent everyone off and put strict DND orders on their quarters. They wouldn’t be disturbed for anything short of a world ending emergency or an emergency for their family. When they were totally alone, Harry started setting up everything.

He made sure all of Eggsy’s stuffies were tucked on their pillows, Eggsy would need their soft comfort, and picked out a corset set. It would help Eggsy settle and help him remember he would always be Harry’s precious, good boy. He would always be desired and needed.

Eggsy looked up from his place kneeling beside the chaise waiting for Harry when he came into the den, squirming with nervous anticipation for his punishment. He had been ordered to strip down to his G-string, kneel quietly and comfortably, and wait for Harry’s next order.

“Stay.” Harry ordered, seeing Eggsy’s shoulders relax again. “Good boy.”

He crossed through to the kitchen with a sigh, gathering everything he needed to make a sweet treat for Eggsy’s aftercare, giving the limeade drink chilling in the fridge another couple stirs to mix it up again.

Eggsy squirmed again when he heard Harry in his kitchen rooting around and let out a soft whimper. His subservientness pained him, he wanted to run into the kitchen and serve his Dom. But, he needed to be good and obey Harry’s orders to stay and be quiet.

The two battled in Eggsy, making him tense and tremble. He wasn’t even aware that he was starting to knee shuffle off his pillow toward the kitchen. He kept his hands grasped tightly together in his lap as he slowly inched, chest tight and throat feeling like it was closing as slowly as his knees moved him forward.

The painful scream that came out of Eggsy’s throat startled Harry so hard he nearly lost a couple fingers as he chopped with a sharp knife. He dropped everything and rushed back to Eggsy, finding him bent over his lap, still on his knees just barely touching the runner separating the carpeted playroom and the tiled kitchen floor, screaming and sobbing.

Harry fell down to Eggsy and grabbed him tight into his arms, pinning Eggsy with his legs as well; one hand reaching for Eggsy’s throat to catch his attention.

Screaming cut off with a slightly choked sound and Eggsy pressed into Harry’s hand; sobbing and shaking. “Harry please,” he begged helplessly. “ _ Please, please, please _ !”

Harry tucked Eggsy to his chest, grabbing a handful of hair and giving him a careful tug and holding the grip; shushing him and holding him close.

“Please, Harry,” Eggsy rasped weakly, voice rough.

Neither knew exactly what Eggsy was pleading for; but Harry knew better than to let him go. Eggsy’s pleas eventually quieted and he leaned limp against Harry, trying to catch his breath. Harry’s hand in his hair loosened from tugging to gentle scritching but his grip on Eggsy’s throat stayed to help him stay grounded and focused.

When Eggsy could breathe again, Harry let out a slow sigh and nuzzled on him a little bit. “What kind of panic attack was that, baby boy?”

“ _ My kitchen _ !” Eggsy hissed, suddenly sounding angry. Harry nearly pulled back when he felt Eggsy growl and snarl. “ _ Get out _ !”

Not wanting Eggsy to potentially turn violent and to get him farther away from panic attacks, Harry didn’t argue. He scooped Eggsy up and stood, carrying him to the den and putting him on the couch beside him.

“Okay, I’m out of your kitchen. I’m sorry I intruded without permission, I won’t do it again; I swear.” Eggsy huffed at him, scowling. 

Harry almost laughed, Eggsy certainly had that rabid dog attitude when he was angry. But instead of laughing or even giving over to the smile he felt trying to pull at his mouth, Harry reached for tissues to dry Eggsy’s eyes. His touch was gentle but the tissues were a little rough, causing Eggsy to flinch at the sting against his irritated skin.

“‘M sorry for screamin’, Daddy.” he mumbled, now pouting.

Harry shook his head, coaxing Eggsy to his feet again and leading him to the bedroom. “You were within your rights, I was intruding without permission in your safe place. I should’ve known better.”

He sat on the bedside and put Eggsy on his knees in front of him; hands caressing Eggsy’s face gently.

Eggsy reached up with shaking hands and reached for Harry’s belt knowing his punishment was about to start, unbuckling it and taking it off. Harry was a little surprised when Eggsy tossed it blindly back behind him, almost carelessly as if he was throwing it away in the garbage.

“ _ No _ ,” he told Harry firmly, pointing at the almost offending strap of leather.

Harry nodded, kissing Eggsy’s scowl. “No belts, no whips, no fists; only Daddy’s bare hand. I promise, my precious baby boy.”

“No blood.”

He nodded again. “Absolutely no drawing blood.”

“Swear?”

“I swear on my soul.”

It was a punishment and wasn’t meant to be enjoyable for either of them, but punishment did not give an excuse for losing control. They had already discussed it, but it never hurt to reassure his sweet boy when he obviously needed it.

“Then we’ll snuggle?”

Harry nodded, reaching for the corset set he chose. “After, Daddy’s gonna put you in this and I’ll hold you for as long as you need.”

He watched more tension leave Eggsy’s body and felt himself relax with him then moved Eggsy carefully and draped him over his lap, resting Eggsy’s head on his left thigh and his hips on his right; hand rubbing over his bare back down to the waistband of his panties petting him.

“Are you comfortable, baby boy?”

Eggsy nodded, arms hugged around Harry’s left leg to keep himself grounded and balanced so he wouldn’t tumble off his lap. “Yes, Daddy.” He was comfortable and steady, but he most definitely did not feel any little hint of fuzziness or peace.

The first swat startled Eggsy, making him let out a stunned little yelp. Harry watched Eggsy’s cheeks jiggle a little bit from the force of the pop and he saw a wide handprint starting to rise across both of the round globes.

He instinctively rubbed to soothe the welt but then brought his hand down again, just under the first spank mark. He wanted Eggsy’s ass covered in spank marks, hoping it would sting for a while and drive home to Eggsy that he was never, ever, to drive drunk again.

When Eggsy’s ass was sufficiently covered in welting handprints and a beautiful shade of candy apple red, and he quivered and sniffled, face tucked hidden against Harry’s thigh to hide his tears, Harry sat him up carefully.

Eggsy leaned into Harry’s chest, sniffling and crying quietly. Harry held him close, hands petting Eggsy’s back again, and rocked him slowly; shushing him gently.

“My good boy,” he praised softly. “Daddy’s so proud of you for taking your spanks so good. You did so good, baby boy. So good, I’m so very proud of you.”

After a few minutes Eggsy pulled back and started to undress Harry, letting out a pained hiss when Harry stood and sat him down on the bedside; the blankets felt rough against his spanked ass but he wouldn’t say anything about his discomfort. He knew he deserved it.

Harry put on a pair of pajama pants then picked up the corset set to dress Eggsy, hands gentle as always on his precious boy. Eggsy wanted to gather their clothes and send it all down but he was sure he wouldn’t be able to walk the short distance across the room. Harry sent the clothes down then got Eggsy settled in bed, giving him his fluffy cat stuffie to hug.

“Now, lie here and relax. I’m just going to make us a couple drinks, I won’t touch anything else. Then, I’m going to come right back and hold you while we rest.”

Eggsy nodded, nuzzling the cat. “Yes, Daddy.”

Harry smiled and gave him another soft kiss before he stood and went to the kitchen. He was quick to make drinks, quietly covering the food so it wouldn’t attract insects, then came back to Eggsy and settled down beside him tucking Eggsy close, ignoring the cat wedged between them.

He peppered Eggsy’s face with kisses, whispering soft praises, and pet anywhere he could reach on his boy. Eggsy let out little, quiet noises as he nuzzled Harry’s scruffy chin; still pushing back the fuzziness he knew he didn’t deserve yet.

Harry would put him down again later. For now, he knew Eggsy just needed to be held and comforted. The punishment felt harsh, but hopefully now Eggsy would stop calling himself a murderer.


	15. Chapter 15

Eggsy woke tucked to Harry’s side feeling buzzy and uncomfortable. He let out a soft groan, rousing Harry, whimpering and pulling tighter to him. Harry tightened his hold on Eggsy again and shushed him quietly, hands caressing over Eggsy’s back soothingly.

“What’s wrong, sweet boy?”

Eggsy woke fully hearing Harry’s soft tone again, huffing and pouting, and hid in Harry’s chest. “Buzzy, Daddy. Make it go away please.”

Harry rolled Eggsy to his back and pinned him carefully underneath his body, feeling the tremble deep inside Eggsy’s limbs. He let out a sigh and sat up beside Eggsy, grounding him with a hand on his throat.

“What do you need from Daddy?”

Eggsy tried to shrug but it turned into a full body spasm, all his senses focused on Harry and his hand on Eggsy’s throat. Harry smiled and rubbed at his pulse points, massaging his throat carefully. Eggsy’s jaw opened a little bit and his eyes rolled back for a moment as he arched his hips off the bed with a needy sound.

It nearly made Harry chuckle but he kept it in like before, though he did smile a little bit now. “Grab the headboard, baby boy, and I’ll get your dummy and cuffs.”

He nodded, squirming and spasming again as he reached for the headboard, the cool polished wood soothing to his itching and hot hands. Harry ran his hand from Eggsy’s throat down his corset covered chest down to his lacy panties, giving him a gentle stroke just to see him wiggle again.

“Tease,” Eggsy huffed, sounding breathless, as Harry got to his feet to gather the supplies he needed to tend to Eggsy’s needs. 

Harry grinned, going to their toy closet and looking around. He picked up the dildo and strap they used as a more effective gag, Eggsy sometimes just needed it in his mouth, then looked at the rest; getting only the wrist cuffs.

He looked back out into the bedroom seeing Eggsy had moved to kneel in bed, hands clasped behind him. He could almost see the buzzy energy coming off of him.

Concerned, Harry stepped out of the closet and stood at the end of the bed; beckoning Eggsy to him. Eggsy shuffled on his knees and settled in front of Harry, able to focus a little better when Harry held his throat again; sighing as a few muscles relaxed.

He studied Eggsy for a long minute, massaging Eggsy’s neck. “Do you have an idea of what you need from Daddy, sweet boy?”

Eggsy shuddered at the soft but still sure and steady tone of Harry’s voice, letting out a breath slowly through his nose.

Both were surprised by a knock on the door, which prompted Eggsy’s little bit of peace to shatter with a soft snarl. Harry looked at him confused for a moment, firming his grip to get Eggsy’s attention again.

“Ignore that, boy. We are not to be interrupted today, someone didn’t get the message apparently.” Eggsy settled again, sitting on his heels and folding his hands in his lap.

Harry smiled and moved his hand to caress on Eggsy’s cheek, a little startled to feel the pinch of a bite when Eggsy unexpectedly caught his thumb between his teeth and bit down with careful pressure.

“Release,” Harry told him when he felt the pressure tighten, tugging carefully. Eggsy’s peaceful face turned to frustration again. Harry calmly raised his other hand and gave Eggsy’s throat a hard flick, making him let go of his thumb with a bit of a rough, gagged cough stunned by the sudden move.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Eggsy coughed, shaking his head to clear the blank feeling. “Where did I go just now?”

“I’m not sure, but something in you certainly changed.” He held Eggsy’s chin and tilted his head to see in better light, holding Eggsy’s eyes open to scan them for anything weird. He wasn’t sure if he was seeing things or not, but he wanted to be sure he didn’t see something he shouldn’t have seen.

The knock interrupted them again. Harry groaned and stalked over to open the door and yell at the intruder. Eggsy took Harry’s robe off the bench at the end of their bed and wrapped up in it then laid down again with a sigh, hugging his cat stuffie again and pouting.

Harry threw the door open ready to yell, but stopped himself when he saw Pamela and the Kingsman neurologist. He sighed, knowing they had found something involving the brain damage Eggsy had from the wreck.

“Tech still out downstairs?” he asked, letting them in the room. “Otherwise you would’ve just sent me an email or something.”

Pamela sighed and nodded, sitting down on the bed. Eggsy sat up and moved to sit on his knees at her shoulder and put his head down, grinning at Harry when he saw him. Harry shook his head fondly, and Pamela patted Eggsy’s cheek snickering, and sat down on the bench beside Dr. Wright, looking up at the monitor on the wall disguised as another mirror.

“How has his memory been?” Dr. Wright asked activating the mirror and pulling up Eggsy’s latest scan results on the screen.

Harry sighed and shrugged as Eggsy let out an indecisive noise, a little annoyed that Dr. Wright wasn’t addressing Eggsy with the questions himself. 

“It’s not horrible that I could eventually forget when I was younger, but isn’t there anything you can do?” Eggsy spoke up.

“Short term,” Dr. Wright corrected. “Do you remember what you did over the weekend?”

Eggsy huffed on Pamela’s shoulder, prompting her to reach up and caress on his cheek; the mother in her calling out again. “I stayed home. I’m pretty sure.”

Dr. Wright sighed softly, looking to Harry for verification. Harry shook his head subtly and frowned. He took Eggsy back to the off-site house for the weekend to get him away from everyone.

“Here home or there home?”

Eggsy shrugged, not remembering. “All I know for sure is Harry was there. I vaguely remember yesterday, only because I baked cookies with the Bubs and Tye stayed overnight.”

Harry sighed slowly, feeling worse. The scene Eggsy remembered happened two nights ago. He reached and raked his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, giving him a subtle tug.

“Do you remember you have an appointment with Dr. Ives in the morning?”  
“Of course I remember,” Eggsy rolled his eyes and grumbled. “You’ve only written it down on every scrap paper and told me five times since this morning. And the reminders you set on my phone.”

That confused Harry and made him frown concerned and glance up at Dr. Wright a moment before turning back to Eggsy. “I’ve not done any of that, sweet boy. Who has had access to your phone?”

Eggsy shrugged and sat back to lean toward his nightstand to grab his phone and show Harry the reminders. But, when he opened his calendar he was confused. He didn’t have any reminders set up for appointments. He sighed and moved to get Harry’s phone on the other nightstand, checking the calendar and only finding reminders for Harry’s obligations.

“I just saw it yesterday,” he huffed, now confused and annoyed, getting up to look for the paper scraps he saw the reminder written down on.

Harry let out a troubled sigh. “He’s been confused like that most days. Sometimes I can settle him, but if it’s bad enough he’ll get severely upset.”

Eggsy came back from the den with a fistful of paper wads in his hand and a scowl. “I know I saw it somewhere, Harry. I’m not crazy.”

Harry shook his head, hand out beckoning Eggsy closer. “You are not crazy,” he asserted, holding Eggsy’s wrists, rubbing to try and loosen his grip on the paper wad in his left fist. “Maybe you’ve just gotten mixed up on what you saw written down? Or maybe you saw it in Kate’s cave?”

He shrugged, huffing and sitting a little rough on Harry’s lap. “I don’t remember, but you have told me a bunch since yesterday.”

That made Harry smile a little bit. “Yesterday afternoon when the appointment was confirmed, last night before bed, and once again this morning.”

“Yeah well, three is a lot,” he muttered moodily, annoyed that he couldn’t find the reminders he saw everywhere.

“If you say so, sweet boy,” Harry agreed, caressing his fingertips over Eggsy’s back with a light pressure; smiling a little more when it made Eggsy squirm a little ticklish. He had to get his boy away from the funky mood trying to set in. Eggsy snickered quietly and turned and tucked his face in Harry’s neck, hugging him tight.

Dr. Wright waited until Eggsy was settled in Harry’s arms then pulled up another scan result. 

“So, a bit of good news. Swelling’s gone down completely now. Still be careful, no headboard bashing yet.” Harry fought a laugh when Eggsy huffed and grinned on his neck at the joke. “We can start therapy for memory repair, it’ll be difficult to regain memories previous to the accident but you’ll be able to at least hold onto new information a little better with exercises.”

“Thank the gods for that,” Harry sighed, scritching Eggsy’s head. “I’d like to have more answers to that night but the other two living, guilty parties aren’t talking about it.”

Pamela huffed and stood. “I know Donald is around, let me get him. He’ll answer me, I’ll make him.” Harry nodded as she left, cringing when she got out to the hallway and spotted her prey going downstairs and yelled at him.

Harry could hear Don retreating quickly, terrified of the irate nurse.

“I fuckin’ love her, Harry,” Eggsy chuckled. “She ain’t scared of anything.”

Harry smiled and kissed his head, sighing softly and turning his attention back to Dr. Wright. He hoped someone could answer his questions about the situation.


	16. Chapter 16

Eggsy laid upside down on the couch in Dr. Ives’ office beside Harry, mostly wanting to ruffle Harry a little bit and be a brat, but also he wanted to see how far he could push Dr. Ives’ patience before she snapped at him. Harry knew what he was doing, and was already planning a fitting flogging, but didn’t try to correct him knowing Eggsy didn’t need impatience and anger; especially during a therapy session.

“What do you remember about the night of the wreck?” Dr. Ives asked after Harry put a calming hand on Eggsy’s neck to still his nervous tremble.

Eggsy shrugged, glancing upside down at her. “Nothing actually,” he lied. He remembered a whole lot more than he would ever be ready to admit. He mostly remembered asking the agent in charge of the bar that night to assist him in getting a Kingsman taxi and being outright refused and given the keys to Harry’s car.

He didn’t want to mention that and get anyone fired.

“Who’s idea was it for you to drive?”

He sighed and rolled his eyes. “I just said I don’t remember nothing about that night leaving the club.” He didn’t realize his slip until Harry’s fingers tightened a little bit.

“Our club?” he asked frighteningly calm. Eggsy glanced up at him nervously. “I thought you went to the drag exclusive pub so one of you could perform?”

“Club, pub, two letter difference,” Eggsy grumbled. “I just recovered from brain swelling and might still have some damage, get off it.”

Harry nodded and let it drop, hand rubbing again. He would check the guest log at the club and see if Eggsy and the others came in. As co-owner and married to the big boss, Eggsy’s Sub registration meant nothing and he could come and go whenever he pleased with whoever he wanted. Harry always called and gave the doormen a heads-up before Eggsy’s arrival so they wouldn’t stop him at the door. 

Eggsy always enjoyed the dirty glares and jealousy he saw on the Doms waiting to get inside whenever he pulled up with friends and jumped the line.

If Eggsy lied about where they were going, Harry wouldn’t have been able to call ahead.

“Do you remember waking up in Medical?”

Eggsy nodded, holding Harry’s wrist; feeling better grounded. “Not the first time I woke up, Pam said I woke yelling for Harry then knocked out until after he’d been there a while. Says I woke up a couple times after he came in, but I don’t remember that either. I had a weird dream. I saw Liam’s brother, he was mad at me for something. Never found out what, probably for killing him, I dunno. I couldn’t make out what he said to me.”

He let out a slow breath when Harry rubbed his neck, turning his head to nuzzle a little bit on Harry’s thigh and smiling, letting out a soft, happy noise.

Eggsy tried to move to lie down with his head on Harry’s lap but only managed to scoot too far and fall off the couch; landing on the floor at Harry’s feet with a yelp and thud. Harry huffed fondly and bent to help him lie on the couch correctly.

“Whenever you’re ready to stop being a brat, boy.”

He just laid down and grinned cheekily up at Harry; almost giggling when Harry gave him a flick between his eyes for his troubles. But, his joy thinned looking over at Dr. Ives. He sighed annoyed.

“I suggest you get the three of them together and interrogate them as a group, Harry,” she told him, putting her notepad away. She usually kept Eggsy’s sessions short since he had a habit of taking off any time he felt threatened. She could see he wanted to run now. “Until I have all the information, there’s not much I can do to help.”

Harry stood, tucking Eggsy to his side and holding him so he couldn’t escape, and smiled at Dr. Ives. “That’s a great idea.”

He gave her a nod then directed Eggsy away.

“Thanks  _ Bren-da!” _ Eggsy smarted over his shoulder, having no choice but to surrender to Harry taking him along; earning a sharp tug at his ear in reprimand for mouthing off. He pouted and followed Harry to the library, whining when he caught on to Harry’s idea.

“Sit,” Harry ordered, calling out over comms for Donald and Artemis; pushing on Eggsy’s shoulder when he still stood, disobeying an order. “I know your arse is still sore from yesterday morning, I would hate to take you over my lap again so soon, boy.”

Eggsy sat a little too fast, whimpering at the sting he felt. It definitely wasn’t a pleasant sting. He didn’t like it at all.

“Do be careful, sweet boy. I don’t need you getting hurt again.”

He fidgeted, looking down at his hands; playing with the hem of his t-shirt nervously. “I lied, we went to our club, not the drag club. Don wanted to see if he could attract anyone.”

Harry nodded, reaching and lifting Eggsy’s chin; thumb caressing along his jawline slowly as Artemis and Donald came into the library. Both stopped hard in the doorway when they spotted Harry leaning against the edge of the table beside Eggsy looking far too calm for Eggsy to be so nervous.

“Both of you sit. Now.” Harry demanded, glancing up at them. They both hurried to obey but Donald mistakenly took a seat at the far end of the table away from Harry as possible. Harry groaned and went to him, grabbing him up by his ear and depositing him in the chair to Eggsy’s right.

“For someone so interested in training to be a Sub, you don’t really take orders well outside a mission, Donald.”

He rounded to sit in front of the three, almost feeling like a police officer interrogating a suspect as he opened the forgotten school folder left on the table by one of the children. He was giving the three a chance for one of them to start talking before he started demanding answers.

The three in the guilty party traded whispers and glares, each trying to get another to speak first.

At the sound of Harry clearing his throat ready to speak, Eggsy gave Don a sharp kick under the table.

“Ayouch!” Donald screeched, drawing his legs up and away from Eggsy’s horse kicks.

“So, why didn’t anyone call for a cab?” Harry asked, still looking at the folder; it was Daisy’s and as her father he had a right to look over her work. He would have to remember to bring it upstairs to her so they could fill out her reading list.

Eggsy groaned and let his head fall a little hard on the table, fighting to resist Harry’s tone.

He smiled at Artemis. “Val, sweetheart,” he almost cooed, making her squirm nervously. His tone even made Donald shift and smooth out his unrumpled suit and tie; letting out a soft breath to calm the urge to bend over for Harry. Eggsy laughed mirthlessly and groaned into the table.

They were all doomed and they all knew it.

“Who’s idea was it for Eggsy to drive home?”

“Morales didn’t want to call a cab so late,” Artemis sighed, unable to fight anymore. “We were gonna walk but it was raining and cold and I was whining about not having a jacket and I wouldn’t take one off the boys so they would be cold. We got a little way to the corner to cross the street and I kept whining like a shit so Eggsy said he’d drive. He drank more than me and Liam only had pop all night, he was sober. But we all knew we wasn’t allowed to ever, ever, ever-”

“Artemis!” Harry growled, getting her attention and making her snap her mouth shut. “Get to the point, please.”

She let out a huff and shook her head. “I didn’t want Eggsy getting in trouble for Liam driving so I told him he needed to quit being a whiny bitch and do it.”

Harry let out a harsh breath, glaring at her for a moment before looking across at Eggsy. “You told me you only had one drink, Gary.”

Eggsy groaned and held up both hands, showing eight fingers. “Plus straight vodka shots,” he mumbled into the table, letting his arms drop with a huff. He hated having discussions like this and not being allowed to be at Harry’s feet, it was painful; especially on his spanked ass in the hard chair.

Harry turned to Donald, glaring harder. “And yourself, sir?” he asked, too polite for the anger in his tone.

Donald squirmed until he slid out of the chair and retreated under the table and knocked another chair as he scrambled to run away.

Eggsy sat up hearing the commotion, sighing and shaking his head when he saw the chair backward on the floor and heard Donald’s retreating, running footfalls on the polished floors.

Harry smiled at the two remaining, folding his hands together again. “Artemis, dear girl,” She squirmed again. “You should ask to see Eggsy’s arse, he’s still marked up beautifully from my hand. It’s only fair since you had a hand in forcing his onto the steering wheel that you receive the same punishment.”

She sighed, frowning down at her lap. “Yes, Daddy,” she replied softly. Harry nodded and dismissed them, standing to follow carrying Daisy’s school folder under his arm and picking up a discarded and forgotten newspaper.


	17. Chapter 17

Eggsy found himself hogtied and suspended from the ceiling on a strong hook and chain, squirming away from a new toy Harry had designed by R&D. It was a little tickling device that rolled around on his body, he still hadn’t figured out how it stayed on his body; it looked like a little toy pull and release car with soft, fuzzy brushes instead of wheels.

He was trying to keep his helpless giggling quiet, not wanting to disrupt Harry and Artemis while she was receiving her spanks, bent over Harry’s lap like Eggsy had been just a few days before.

Unlike Eggsy though, Artemis requested Harry use a paddle for her punishment; she had been hit by hands too often. She did let him choose which one though, and he decided to use the pinprick paddle. He wanted her to feel the sting for a few days.

Listening to Artemis whimper with every spank, watching her dark skin slowly start to grow rosy and swell just a little bit. Harry was going to pin Eggsy and fuck him into total submission the first chance he got; after he dealt with Donald, who he had cuffed to the headboard nude with an automatic masturbatory sleeve working him; making him squirm and huff as he tried to hold back release.

The last pop from the paddle echoed a little loud in the room, Eggsy felt an eruption of fuzziness spread throughout his body making him hang limp against the hook and chain. He couldn’t keep the dopey smile off his face, even though he wasn’t sure why he smiled.

Harry helped Artemis off his lap, putting her on her knees in front of him. Like he had done for Eggsy, he took a tissue and gently wiped away her tears.

“Do you promise to never do anything so dangerous and careless again?” he asked, tone soft as his touch; effortlessly switching from harsh Daddy to gentle Daddy.

“Yes, Daddy,” she sniffled, nodding shakily.

Harry smiled and bent her over the bedside, reaching for the soothing ointments for the pinprick marks. She always needed her marks treated and soothed as soon as possible, needing to know for sure Harry was not going to mistreat her like Daniel had done their entire relationship.

When he was done, Harry helped her dress comfortably and tucked her to his side to escort her back to Kate. She always took her cuddlings with Kate. He handed her over then returned to finish with the other two.

He chuckled when he saw Donald squirming and huffing, sweat rising. Eggsy gave over to quiet giggling and snorting, unable to knock the toy off his stomach.

“Daddy,” he giggled, tears streaming, the sensation starting to border on painful. Harry stepped over to him, raking his nails gently down Eggsy’s back. “Daddy please, no more.”

Eggsy groaned when the tickling stopped too close to his groin, letting out a soft sobbing chuckle; relieved for the mercy shown. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Harry leaned and gave him a soft nuzzle, kissing him, letting Eggsy feel his scruff to help soothe him. “Good boy,” he whispered against Eggsy’s ear, smiling when he keened and shivered. “Such a good boy for Daddy, aren’t you?”

Eggsy blushed and snickered, letting out a happy little noise. “May I have my dummy now, Daddy?” he asked. “Please?”

Taking pity on his boy and knowing he needed it, Harry grabbed the dildo and strap off the end of the bed; carefully putting the dildo in Eggsy’s mouth, down his throat just a little bit but giving him room to breathe, then secured it with the strap around Eggsy’s face.

“Is that better, baby boy?” he asked, rubbing Eggsy’s throat slowly. Eggsy nodded, eyes rolling back and closing peacefully as he coasted, falling slowly into the warmth and fuzzy of Subspace. Harry chuckled and kissed Eggsy’s closed eyes before stepping away to tend to Donald.

He took the sleeve off and set it aside, looking Donald over; considering his next move. “Are you absolutely sure you want to join us?” he asked when Donald caught his breath again and pushed away his release.

“Won’t find anyone else I’d be comfortable with, Sir.”

“And how far have you gone with another man or experimenting with yourself?”

Donald shrugged, focused on the feeling of Harry idly caressing behind his left knee. “Just myself and a few toys. Every night almost.”

Harry nodded, hand moving up Donald’s thigh slowly; enjoying the way he squirmed away from his touch and into his hand seeking contact at the same time.

“If we pursue this together, I’m in control of your pleasure. I say when you’re satisfied, when you’re allowed to have an orgasm. You’ll join us here in our quarters and I will give you the same respect and care I give Eggsy, but he is first and foremost in my life. You will not become jealous or you’ll be released. Do you understand and agree?”

Donald nodded, rolling his wrists in the cuffs. Harry released him from the cuffs, checking him for irritation or injury from the leather. “Yes sir. I trust you.”

Harry smiled and nodded. “Thank you. Now, get dressed and start packing up your quarters. You’ll join us in the morning.”

He moved out of the way as Donald rolled up to his feet to gather his clothes, returning to Eggsy; rousing him with a gentle touch to his cheek. Eggsy let out another little noise, smiling immediately returning to his face, and leaned into Harry’s touch then slid his eyes open slowly.

“Are you ready to get down, sweet boy?” Harry asked softly. “Take a break and resume training another day?” Eggsy nodded with a quiet sigh, eye closing again. Harry stepped up to take him off the hook, taking Eggsy carefully into his arms and carrying him to their bed to untie him.

He moved Eggsy’s limbs carefully as he released the soft bonding scarves, rubbing Eggsy’s wrists and ankles to soothe the little bit of red from being a little tight. He took off Eggsy’s snug corset and put him in a soft cami; giving Eggsy’s ass a gentle pop over his lace panties, smiling at the jiggle.

Eggsy snorted out an almost drunken sounding laugh, waggling his hips. “Play with my butt,” he mumbled, hugging and nuzzling on Harry’s pillow. He was too gone into Subspace to care how needy and Little he sounded at the moment.

“Baby needs butt rubs, Daddy.”

The hand on his ass paused and Harry quickly stifled a snort pinching his nose shut, holding back a chuckle. He took a moment to push back the laughter and take a breath before he spoke again, hand resuming the gentle rubbing.

“Baby boy likes butt rubs, huh?” he teased playfully. He was so grateful he recorded their bedroom playing. He had to keep this moment. “What else does baby boy need?”

Eggsy sighed, squirming his hips under Harry’s touch, unable to answer. He just wanted to enjoy Harry’s gentle touch on his body. Harry moved to lie down beside Eggsy, tucking him in close, head on Eggsy’s pillow since his was currently held tight in his boy’s arms and he seemed to be enjoying having it. Harry didn’t want to take it away and ruin the happiness and peace he saw.

########

Eggsy woke tucked between Harry and Donald, his feet tucked back between Donald’s legs. It took him a minute to realize he had Jason in his arms with Harry’s phone quietly watching videos while Eggsy and Harry slept.

“Hey Bub,” he whispered, tucking Jason close. “What are you doing?”

“Monster came,” Jason told him, putting Harry’s phone down on his chest and rolling over toward Eggsy. Harry woke but laid still to listen, Jason hadn’t been able to tell him why he woke crying so terrified. “Hurt me and you. He's a bad man, Dede.”

“What kind of monster was he?”

Jason shrugged, reaching up to fidget with the ring on Eggsy’s collar, lifting and dropping it idly. “Jingle Bells. He hurt you bad, Dede.”

Not making any connection to the monster in Jason’s dream and anything in their reality, Eggsy sighed and hugged him snug, nuzzling and kissing on his face until Jason giggled happy again.

“Wanna help me cook breakfast for everyone?” he asked, smiling. “And later we can make weapons that’ll protect us from any monsters that would be dumb enough to try and get us. We’re brave boys, they’ll be afraid of us.”

He scooped Jason up and rolled out of bed with him, waking Donald nudging him out of the way so he could stand, going to the kitchen to get everything ready for breakfast.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry came home after another full day of his men out on missions, exhausted and more ready for retirement still three months away. He just wanted to be able to spend his days with his husband and their children. He wanted to wake up one morning and not have to put on a suit of armor against the evils of the world. He wanted to spend his days wearing comfortable civilian clothing.

But again his stress disappeared when he came home and found his loves all gathered. Eggsy sat with Tye, Jason, and Scottie on a blanket spread on the bedroom floor. He was helping them make ‘monster weapons’ to help Jason learn to be brave enough to face his fears and the monsters in his nightmares.

Tye and Scottie joined in wanting to be with Eggsy.

Eggsy stood when he saw Harry, smiling as he stepped up to undress him for the evening. “Did you have a rough day, Daddy?” he asked softly, seeing the weariness in Harry’s face; a few more wrinkles started setting in and he just looked too tired.

“Wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle, sweet boy. I’m so much better now.”

Eggsy sent Harry’s suit down to the laundry and put him in soft cotton pajama pants and a sleeveless, slightly tight shirt; grinning as he playfully ran his hands over Harry’s still flat abdomen. Harry stopped his hands and tugged him in for a kiss, nuzzling him lovingly, feeling the bed dip and shift with the weight of someone else getting on the mattress. Eggsy chuckled as Daisy nudged her way between them and hugged to Harry, settling when he wrapped his arms around her snuggly.

“She’s felt a little sick today,” Eggsy sighed, raking his fingers through Daisy’s hair until she reached and nudged his hand off. “She just wants you.”

Harry stood with Daisy and carried her to the den, holding her in his lap as he sat in the recliner and settled to snuggle with her for a while. He put the footrest up and took a weighted blanket from Kate, settling it over himself and Daisy to soothe her.

Kate put a fresh, cool cloth on Daisy’s forehead. “She’s developed migraines, took her to Medical when Teddy sent her home early. Just waiting for the medicine to be sent up. Eggsy had to kinda show his arse to get it because they wanted her to wait a couple weeks.”

He scoffed and cradled Daisy close, kissing her head. “Did anyone say how long it would take to come up?”

“Your guess is as good as any. We’ve been waiting a couple hours, I just called to check and it’s still not ready. When she heard you I hung up with them.”

Harry found Eggsy’s phone on the side table and called down to Medical to find out why there were so many problems sending up medicine for a child. Kate sat down with Artemis on the couch again, thankful that Harry was home and could do something about the issues.

She had some authoritarian pull, but Harry was above everyone; he gave orders, everyone else jumped to obey. If she gave orders, she still had men who despised her for her role in the organization.

They heard Eggsy curse from the bedroom, followed by Jason’s creepy laugh then Tye telling Jason to stand still.

Jason grabbed the knife Eggsy had been using to carve into the styrofoam to cut their weapons and was now brandishing it and giggling; backing up as Eggsy slowly crawled toward him to get the knife.

“Put it down,” Eggsy told him firmly, hand up ready to snatch it as soon as it was safe. Jason just giggled and backed up farther. “Now, Bub. That is not a toy for you, it’s very dangerous. Give it here.”

“I’m Chucky, wanna play, Dede?” Jason laughed, making small stabbing motions. He didn’t see Tye coming around to restrain him so Eggsy could grab the knife from him.

“ _ No, _ Bub.  _ Put it down right now. _ ”

Jason took off running and laughing. He didn’t expect Donald to appear suddenly and snatch his knife welding arm, spinning him and holding his arms firmly to let Eggsy come up. Eggsy took the knife and carefully forced it out of Jason’s grasp.

_ “Bad Jason. We do not play with knives.” _ Eggsy told him sternly, holding Jason’s wrists in his hands to keep his attention, reaching and giving his butt a pop.

Jason wrenched out of their hands and plopped down angry, crying loud.

Eggsy let him sit and throw his fit, sighing as he helped Tye and Scottie clean up the styrofoam, putting the unfinished pieces in the closet to keep it from breaking and spreading everywhere. He brought out the vacuum to get a few stray bits, sighing when Jason took off crying louder into the den afraid of the vacuum and the loud noise. Artemis sat up and grabbed him up, putting him on the couch with her and Kate to calm him down again.

When the vacuum stopped, everyone was startled by a loud noise from the kitchen. Eggsy and Donald came hurrying to see what happened; Harry untangled from Daisy and followed worried that someone had come in through one of the windows.

He found Eggsy on his knees, Donald over his shoulder, and a mess of potatoes, vegetables, and Hambone chomping away on the roast Eggsy spent all day cooking. Everyone was just waiting for Harry to come home before Eggsy served dinner.

Eggsy looked completely defeated, just watching the dog and not trying to stop her. There was no point, she had apparently been eating on it for a while before she knocked it off the stove to reach more. She had already eaten more than half before she was discovered.

He inhaled and let out a loud, frustrated, near screaming groan; Harry quickly stifled him with a hand over his mouth, grabbing a handful of hair to get his attention and calm him down.

“Go lie down, dog!” he ordered, startling Hambone and sending her running out of the kitchen quickly to her pillow in the bedroom. Harry sighed and tilted Eggsy’s head up carefully to look at him. “We’ll get it cleaned up, don’t stress.”

He helped Eggsy back to his feet and sent him after the broom and mop then bent to pick up the roasting pan and ruined roast.

“I don’t have anything else defrosted,” Eggsy grumbled, crouching to pick up bits of food. Donald crouched with him, pulling the trashcan over, using napkins to clean up the mess. Harry had the broom getting everything that scattered under the edge of the cabinets.

“We can always have something sent up,” Donald suggested with a shrug.

Eggsy grumbled at him, moodily mocking him. “I  _ always _ cook for everyone, all our meals.  _ I _ do it, nobody else. It’s my fuckin’ responsibility.” He grunted when Harry reached and held his throat, putting him on his knees easily and stopping his ranting and grumbling.

“Gods I wish someone could do that to me,” Donald sighed, watching Eggsy go from furious to pliant and submissive with just a touch from Harry. He didn’t expect Harry’s other hand to grasp his throat and squeeze carefully. He didn’t have the urge to go to his knees but he felt a little more steady on his feet and calmer.

Harry’s competence and confidence in his abilities truly made him a great Dom. Not many would have three Subs and be able to tend to all of their separate needs so easily.

“Down,” Harry told him, nudging him to move. Donald wanted to obey but wasn’t in that quiet place where he could give control to Harry yet. Harry tightened his grip just a little bit and tried to nudge Donald down to his knees, sighing when he felt him tense up to resist.

“Down,” he ordered again sternly, pressing down on Donald’s shoulder.

Donald stood still, only feeling the faintest bit of pull to obey. Harry sighed at him, still holding Eggsy; pressing him to lean on his legs and hold on to him. “Are you purposely disobeying?”

“No, just don’t feel like getting down on my knees in food scraps,” Donald shrugged, looking down at his good trousers. “If I was dressed ratty I would.”

Harry grabbed Donald’s nose between his fingers and pressed hard, sending him down with a yelp; purposely putting him in a bit of mushy vegetables and broth. “When Daddy says down, you go down no matter where you are, understood?”

Eggsy stirred enough to start nuzzling on Harry’s thighs, a smile on his face as he squirmed happily at Harry’s feet. He wanted to hear Harry’s rough Daddy voice. He chuckled softly, getting Harry’s attention, and let out a happy little noise.

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy told him, sounding far away deep in Subspace already. He welcomed the fuzziness and peace after the day he had, dealing with doctors not wanting to help a child in pain and chasing after Jason and Annabeth all day.

Donald nodded, clutching at his pants nervously. “Am I gonna be punished for disobeying, Sir?”

Harry put on a smile and shook his head, releasing Donald’s neck, giving him a soothing caress. “I don’t like punishing during training; unless it’s absolutely needed. You’re still learning, you need guidance.”

He watched his two at his feet then looked up hearing someone coming in to check on them, beckoning Artemis over to help them deal with the mess. She grabbed the mop to get it ready to clean the floor, Eggsy and Donald resumed picking up the ruined vegetables and potatoes while Harry swept everything into a pile that would be easy to get picked up with the dustpan.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discovery of self harming

Harry watched Eggsy playing on the floor in his office with Annabeth and Jason. Eggsy was trying to encourage Jason through an educational activity, it was to help him learn letters, numbers, colors, and counting. Listening to him, Harry couldn’t help smiling. He wanted to be over with them helping but he had a mountain of paperwork on his desk needing his signature and Donald currently in kneeling training beside his chair. He didn’t want to send Donald under the desk so soon, he still needed time to adjust and work on other things first.

All Donald had to do was kneel comfortably and quietly, letting Harry pet on him, while Harry took care of the paperwork. He tried to sit peacefully, tried to feel the fuzziness and quiet Eggsy always talked about but so far he just felt itchy and tingly when he knelt for Harry.

Artemis sat in a chair in front of the desk slouched with her laptop, feet propped up on the edge of the desk to keep it balanced while she resumed her veterinary studies. She would have been in the cave with Kate, she usually was, but today she just felt like she needed to be in Harry’s office.

Donald squirmed again, adjusting his head resting on Harry’s thigh, and let out a frustrated breath almost pouting.

Eggsy shuddered when he heard Donald, his tension bleeding over and making him feel uneasy. “Jesus Christ, Don. Close your eyes or something and breathe normal. You’re makin’ me fucking anxious; feel you buzzing from here.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and tried to concentrate on slipping down and searching for his peaceful area. 

Harry moved his hand and covered Donald’s eyes, thinking that like a bird for a moment and wondering if depriving Donald of sight and putting him in a little bit of darkness would calm him down, even just a little bit. He was more curious when Donald finally stilled, and his three Subs all simultaneously let out a slow, calm breath as if they were all calmed by the action of blinding Donald.

“Thank you,” Eggsy huffed, his tight shoulders finally sagging.

“You all can feel each other’s emotions?” Harry asked, putting his pen down.

The three nodded together, making him more curious. “Sometimes it really sucks but most of the time it’s useful really.” Eggsy told him, using scissors to cut out a colored piece of paper with a picture printed on it so he could glue it to a puzzle piece for Jason.

Harry smiled, taking off his tie to put around Donald as a blindfold so he could resume petting him. “I wonder if I could train you two to know each other’s thoughts on missions together?” he mused aloud to himself. “That would be interesting.”

Eggsy looked up and stared at Harry, brow quirked. “Like we’re gonna suddenly become psychic or something?” Artemis and Donald chuckled quietly. “I don’t think it works like that.”

“It could, if R&D developed a communication system. Or if you develop such a closeness to each other.”

Eggsy snorted, covering Jason’s ears so he wouldn’t hear him for a minute. “We’re already fucking, how much closer can we get?”

Harry shrugged, smiling, and raked his fingers in Donald’s hair slowly. He didn’t scritch and tug with Donald like he did with Eggsy, Donald didn’t like it so Harry wouldn’t do it. He was growing accustomed to the gentle caresses and soft petting though; that didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would.

Donald wasn’t touch starved like Eggsy.

Eggsy rolled his eyes, grinning, and snorted; shaking his head and turning back to his task with Jason, giving Annabeth a toy to play with to keep her from reaching for the scissors and glue. Harry watched him for a while, sneaking a couple pictures of Eggsy with their children.

#########

That evening brought a little bit of drama. When Kate, Tye, and Scottie came in for dinner, everyone was shocked to see Tye with a black eye and swollen mouth. Eggsy had almost dropped a carving knife on his foot when he saw Tye’s face, immediately abandoning his tasks with the food more concerned for her.

“What happened, Bubby?” he asked, crouching for a better look.

Tye sighed and shrugged, arms crossed almost moodily. “Nothing, why?”

Eggsy was a little surprised by the attitude but chose to ignore it; he would be pissed off if he was hurt after all. “Have you seen your face?” he replied. “Black eye, busted mouth, lips like a fish. Someone hurt you?”

“Did it to myself,” she muttered and tried to go to the dining room to sit down. Eggsy grabbed her wrist carefully, reaching to hug her when she started to try to pull away. Tye struggled and pushed on Eggsy’s shoulders, grunting with effort. Eggsy just hugged her tighter, looking up as Harry came from the dining room.

Harry crouched beside Eggsy, helping hold Tye; working to calm her down, shushing her gently.

“What happened, sweetheart?” he asked when Tye surrendered and hid on Eggsy’s shoulder. “Mum says she heard you beating yourself up in your room.”

Tye just snuffled and hugged Eggsy’s neck, breaking down again.

Eggsy adjusted to hold Tye, scooping her up as he got to his feet holding her bridal style. “That really doesn’t make any sense, Harry,” he whispered as Harry stood, putting Tye to sit on a counter. He held her still but turned slightly talking to Harry. “Kids don’t do this much damage to themselves; check the cameras. I’ma fuckin’ go kill someone for this shit.”

Harry nodded, frowning. He had a feeling of dread, Kate’s story of Tye beating on herself didn’t make sense to him either.

Neither wanted to think she was beating her children, they hoped she would know they would turn on her and torture her mercilessly if she did anything harsher than spanking her children. Eggsy worked to calm Tye down while Harry stood close, using his glasses to look at security footage.

The longer Harry searched for footage of Kate’s quarters and found nothing, the more he got angry and worried. He sighed and shook his head. “Go to her quarters and let me check the camera feed there,” he mumbled, turning to hug and hold Tye so Eggsy could sneak off.

Eggsy huffed and hurried away to his task, angry with everything; going off meant he had to let Donald take care of serving everyone, as if that wouldn’t immediately be suspicious if Kate was in fact guilty of hurting Tye.

Harry dried Tye’s tears carefully, getting the first aid kit from under the sink, and called for Donald to come get the food plated and served so he could tend to Tye’s wounds.

“Sweetheart, if you tell us what really happened, I swear you’ll be safe and you absolutely will not get in trouble or hurt again for telling the truth. There’s nothing showing on the cameras of you doing this to yourself.”

Tye squirmed, tugging on her long sleeves and her tights. Harry held her wrist carefully and started to pull her sleeve up to look for more injuries; huffing when he saw multiple scratch marks. He checked her other arm and found the same.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he sighed, hugging her close again. Tye sobbed on Harry’s shoulder, arms tucked against Harry’s chest to hide the cuts. “Why are you doing all of this?”

“Be-cause I ha-hate mys-self s-s-so much. Everyo-on-ne does,” she choked out.

“No,” Harry told her, pulling her off the counter and sitting on the floor with her on his lap; hugging her tight and secure. “Everyone doesn’t hate you babygirl. I know everyone in our family loves you so much. We always will love you, we don’t want you to hurt yourself like this. If there’s someone making you feel like this, please tell me so I can make them go away.”

Tye didn’t respond, crying helplessly.

After a while of looking around Kate’s quarters, waiting for Harry to tell him he was spotted on the cameras, Eggsy came back; joining them on the floor. Harry hadn’t seen him on the live feed of the rooms at all. He sighed and adjusted Tye in his lap, showing Eggsy the cuts on both her arms.

Eggsy gasped shocked, heart breaking instantly, and held Tye’s arm carefully in his hands. “Bubby, what’s all this?” Tye still didn’t answer. Eggsy sighed quietly and called for Kate, curious to know if she knew about the cuts.

Nobody expected Kate to become angry when she saw Tye’s arms though. “Oh my gods, Tyler!” she almost shouted, prompting Artemis and Donald to come in from the dining room worried. Harry and Eggsy both nearly snarled and growled at her; glaring furiously as they tucked around Tye closer.

“How can you be so goddamn stupid?! What the fuck’s wrong with you?!”

They understood a panic reaction wouldn’t always look like panic, sometimes it came out as fury, but that still didn’t mean they weren’t going to protect Tye like she was their own child. Eggsy stood quickly, startling Kate and Artemis both back a couple steps; shoving at Donald when he stepped up to get between him and Kate to stop him.

“What the fuck did you just say to her?”

“He’s getting more ridiculous every goddamn day, Gary!” she shouted again. Artemis hurried back to the kitchen when she heard Annabeth crying. “I’ve tried to accept this wanting to be a girl bullshit, I really have. But, I’m not gonna deal with him cutting on himself just to get more attention and sympathy. He’s seen somewhere if he acts like a goddamn nutjob-”

Eggsy attacked viciously, raising a right hook to her chin as hard as he could swing. He felt the sickening crunch of bones breaking in his hand again and Kate’s jaw splitting in two under his knuckles. Donald and Harry tackled Eggsy before he could jump on her and Harry quickly grabbed to subdue him, holding his throat and hair firm. He pulled Eggsy’s hair a little rougher than usual, needing to get his attention, but kept the grip on his throat careful as always.

“Take her to Medical,” he grunted as Eggsy struggled underneath him and tried to bite him. “Artie?” he called into the kitchen, panting a little breathless. Artemis came back in, tears welled in her eyes as well; terrified of the violent fighting.

“Tye, sweetheart, stay with Artie and help her with the babies, alright? We’ll be back as soon as Pamela patches up Uncle Eggsy’s hand.” He didn’t realize struggling with Eggsy was making his gruff, Dom voice come out as he directed them. “Keep that ice pack on your eye, please. When I get back I’ll take a look at your cuts, alright?”

Tye sniffled and hesitated for a minute before she got up to her feet, getting a softer ice pack out of the freezer, and followed Artemis to the kitchen.

Harry pinned Eggsy tighter, gripping his throat just a fraction more to get his attention, leaning down carefully. “You will come with me to Medical and let Pamela fix your hand. Again. Do not fight me this time. We don’t have time for your dramatic arse putting on a show. In and out because we need to get back here.”

He stood and hauled Eggsy to his feet, tucking him to his side and holding Eggsy’s broken hand carefully as he herded him away.

“I don’t fuckin’ care she’s my goddamn full blood sister; if she ever,  _ ever _ fuckin’ talks to either of those Bubs like that again, she will die painfully Harry. I fuckin’ swear that much.” he grumbled, having no choice but to obey Harry’s orders to follow along with him.

Harry nodded, taking him to the elevator. “I honestly agree wholeheartedly with that plan, sweet boy.” he sighed softly, holding Eggsy close and snugged safe in his arms.

In Medical they found Donald waiting outside the exam room where Kate was waiting to be taken for surgery to repair her jaw.

“Pam, spider monkey’s here,” he said over his shoulder into the room. “He’s pissed but not rabid, looks like he may still bite though.”

Pamela let another nurse take over with Kate to follow Harry and Eggsy so she could tend to him; he would refuse anyone else touching him.


	20. Chapter 20

Eggsy kept Tye away from Kate for the time being, he and Harry had to trust Artemis to keep watch over Scottie for now. It wasn’t like Kate could argue with her jaw wired shut to help her jaw heal. She didn’t like the new arrangement, but she was frustrated and needed a break from Tye.

In an effort to help Tye, Harry took her with him for his own appointment with Dr. Ives; hoping she would see that even as brave and confident he put himself out to be, he still needed help sometimes. While he spoke with Brenda, he kept Tye tucked to his side letting her just sit and listen for now; running his fingers through Tye’s long hair idly.

But the hour seemed to go by faster than every appointment he sat through for himself. He and Tye left Dr. Ives’ office and returned to his so he could finish his daily work. Tye climbed up on Harry’s desk again to resume shredding old files Harry didn’t need anymore.

Eggsy came in after seeing Jason off to his preschool class at eight. He wasn’t dropping Annabeth off at the nursery today, wanting to keep her with him. He smiled at the two working together peacefully and sat down on the couch, cradling Annabeth and rocking her gently while giving her a bottle for naptime. Tye put away the paper shredder and came over to sit with Eggsy, tucking under his arm and hugging to his side curling up.

“How are you feeling now, Bubs?” Eggsy asked, leaning down to give her head a little bit of a nuzzle.

She shrugged, playing with the hem of Eggsy’s basketball shorts. She was still upset about everything, but tended to feel more comfortable talking with Eggsy about her troubles. “Is it wrong that I don’t wanna go back to my mum ‘cause I know she’s just gonna still be mad at me?”

Eggsy glanced up at Harry for a moment, he shrugged unsure how to answer either. “I don’t see why it would be bad that you don’t want to always get yelled at, Bubs. Where would you rather be?”

“Do you think she’ll give up her rights and let you and Uncle Harry adopt me?”

He looked up at Harry again and this time Harry nodded; he could arrange that even if he had to force Kate’s hand to sign all the paperwork. Eggsy gave Tye a smile and kissed her head. “We’ll talk to her about it. Do you feel like we should get Scottie, too?”

Tye shook her head, surprising Eggsy when she sneered at the question. “He’s her favorite, she’s never ever mean to him like she is me. She doesn’t call him mean names. Says he’s her normal son sometimes.”

Eggsy bristled, squirming where he sat immediately feeling itchy with anger. “What about Artemis?” he asked.

Harry was already putting away his work to go confront them.

“She yells at me a lot, too. Mum lets her spank me sometimes and she makes me sit beside her at dinner so she can pinch me if I say something wrong.”

“Hang out, I have a meeting.” Harry announced, getting to his feet suddenly. Eggsy knew he was flat out lying but didn’t try to stop him as he stormed off angrily.

Tye looked up at Eggsy worried, frowning, thinking she was in trouble for saying anything. Eggsy gave her a smile and held her closer, kissing her head again. “How about you and Daisy help me with supper tonight?” he suggested, playing with Tye’s long hair on her shoulder. “Daisy wants to make a special dessert for all of us.”

She shrugged, fidgeting. “It won’t make me a sissy if I learn how to cook?”

“Do I look like a sissy at all?” he replied, knowing the response he would get from the smartass teenager already but needing her to feel better.

“Did you really just ask that?” Tye snickered, smiling finally. “You’re a Sub, that’s usually a sissy sign.” She was joking of course, Eggsy was one of the very few adults she could kid around with and not be yelled at for it.

Eggsy chuckled softly, taking the empty bottle out of Annabeth’s grip carefully as she fell asleep in his arm then hugged Tye again. “You can learn how to cook, I won’t let anyone make you feel bad for it. I really love cooking, it makes me so happy when I can do anything to take care of everyone I love so much. Makes me feel really good taking care of all of you.”

“Alright, but you’ll have to teach me a lot. I can barely put on water without messing up according to my mum.”

Eggsy’s anger tried to rise again, hating his sister just a little bit more. But, he pushed it away again for Tye’s peace. He put on a smile and held her snug, worried about Harry but knowing he would come from any fight mostly unscathed if it came to anything physical. He listened to Harry confronting Kate through their comms, ready to send someone to help if it was needed.

########

By the next afternoon Harry had paperwork started to have Kate’s parental rights to Tye revoked, not at all surprised that she readily agreed to his demand. She was done trying to accept something she couldn’t. He would have terminated her from Kingsman, but he still had to be able to keep an eye on Scottie no matter how negative he felt toward her. He didn’t want to be the cause of Scottie suffering.

He chose to release Artemis as his Sub, banning her from his club so she couldn’t return and cause trouble, but like Kate he kept her at headquarters to keep a closer eye on her. He felt betrayed by her and his trust in her vanished completely.

In an attempt to help everyone feel better, Harry arranged for their small group to spend the week at the offsite house. Tye needed to get away from all the negative and have a break to relax for a while.

Eggsy and Donald unpacked the cab while Harry took the kids inside to settle the grumpy little ones. Daisy went up to her loft bedroom above the playroom, going down with another migraine. Harry took Jason and Annabeth upstairs to their rooms to put them down for much needed naps. Tye lingered in the foyer as if she didn’t expect to be allowed anywhere else, waiting for Eggsy to come in and followed him upstairs. After settling Jason and getting him to sleep, Harry found Eggsy and Donald obediently unpacking in the room they would share and Tye watching sitting cross legged on the bed.

He smiled and laid across behind her, holding his head in his hand to watch his Subs performing their expected duties, wrapping his other arm around Tye when she sat back against him.

“Wait for the little ones to wake up before unpacking their bags. Jase was difficult to get settled.”

Eggsy turned, crouching to look through one of their small bags for all their socks, nodding. “He really hates naptime, fights me every day; little butthead.”

After unpacking their stuff, Eggsy took Tye to help her unpack her two bags. Harry and Donald went downstairs and to the den; Eggsy would make drinks and food when he got done upstairs with Tye; settling together on the couch to look for something to watch.

Harry wanted to resume Donald’s training but understood and respected that he was still nervous about kneeling in front of the kids. He would sit for a little while after he calmed his nerves but he wouldn’t kneel until all the kids were in bed for the night.

Shameless Eggsy would happily kneel anywhere at any time, but Harry would have him sit for now since he knew undoubtedly Tye would be right there beside Eggsy clinging to him and shadowing everything he did. Nobody wanted Tye to start acting like a Sub just because he saw Eggsy doing it.


	21. Chapter 21

That evening after putting the little ones to bed and finally coaxing Daisy out of her bed with the promise of baked sweets, Eggsy and Harry lounged together on the couch with Daisy and Tye. Eggsy laid with his head at one end of the couch and his feet on a pillow in Harry’s lap, Tye laid with him and Daisy sat beside Harry in the bend of Eggsy’s knees, her legs draped over his and Tye’s.

Harry rubbed on Eggsy’s aching feet while they watched a movie. He had noticed that Eggsy’s ankles and toes were swollen when he was busy cooking dinner and gave him the order to lie back after dinner and keep his feet propped. He was allowed to help with putting Jason and Annabeth to bed and get up for the bathroom when needed, but otherwise his feet were not to touch the floor.

It was difficult for Eggsy to relax and let Donald step up but he knew he needed to learn how to share responsibilities with Donald while Harry claimed him as a Sub. He didn’t like it, but he had to learn to accept Donald as their third partner.

He knew he could, he shared Harry with Merlin before, but he fought to not be a little jealous.

Donald lounged in a recliner waiting for Harry to send him for a task, resting his head back with his eyes closed as he tried to put himself down into a bit of Subspace. He wanted to go down for Harry, wanted what he saw between Harry and Eggsy, but he still struggled to give Harry total control.

Harry adjusted Daisy to relieve pressure off his hip, feeling the ache of old age again, and slouched a little bit to take pressure off his back; putting his feet up on the coffee table then tucking Daisy close again, holding her snug and kissing the top of her head when she leaned on his shoulder.

He was a little concerned at the almost tight grip she held around his stomach but figured she was just in a cuddly mood or feeling another headache. 

While they tried to all agree on another movie, they heard Jason crying, nearly screaming, through both of the baby monitors on the side table near Eggsy’s head. Eggsy rolled Tye carefully and was up on his feet and rushing before Harry could stop him. Donald struggled with the recliner for a moment as Harry got to his feet, following him upstairs thinking someone was trying to get inside.

Eggsy got to Jason quickly, catching him as he started to fall out of bed struggling to untangle from his blankets; landing on his ass with a soft huff. Jason clinged to him crying hysterically, almost screaming about a nightmare monster named Jingle Bells.

Harry got down beside them, working to soothe and quiet Jason’s screams so he could find out what scared him so bad.

Jason just kept screaming about Jingle Bells and clinged to Eggsy.

But finally after a while Jason quieted as he woke up more. Harry tucked the two close, sighing on Eggsy’s head. Donald came in after searching the house inside and out, finding no signs of a break-in, folding down with a breathless huff.

“What’s up with Screamer?”

Harry shook his head and shrugged. “He says it’s jingle bells, but he hasn’t been exposed to anything overly Christmas since last year and he enjoyed that just like any child would; nothing negative to associate.”

Eggsy sighed, near tears himself, realizing finally what could be scaring Jason so horribly. He just didn’t want to say his name out loud and lure him out and allow him to harm his too precious son. He leaned a little heavy in Harry’s hold, clinging to Jason as the echo of a cackle came along with the scratch of sharp claws against the house.

He let out a soft noise when he heard the eerie  _ tap tap tap _ of claws on the bedroom window, turning to hide his face on Harry’s shoulder so he wouldn’t see Jinkles outside taunting him. He was safe if he didn’t look outside.

He was safe as long as Harry held him close.

Harry got Eggsy to his feet, helping him carry Jason, and took them back downstairs; putting Eggsy back on the couch and bundling him and Jason together in a soft blanket. He recognized what was happening now and knew what to do for Eggsy. 

Donald turned off to go to the kitchen, hoping a little bit of a drink would help them. He already knew about the limeade drink Eggsy made sure was always in a fridge. He made Jason a cup of juice and worked on tea for himself and Harry.

Harry put Tye and Daisy beside Eggsy, he would need them close until he calmed down, then reached and held Eggsy’s face carefully, caressing gently. “Sit here, let me go check on Don and make sure all the doors are locked tight.”

Eggsy closed his eyes and let out a slow breath, forcing himself to calmly nod. Harry kissed him a moment then left the den to check on Donald in the kitchen.

He looked at the tray of drinks and snacks. “Don’t leave out Tye and Daisy.”

Donald looked up from his task with pouring tea. “They’re not able to make a drink?” he asked, watching Harry double check the kitchen and dining room windows and the back door.

“It’s part of the duties to take care of the family, Don. You have the same responsibilities to our family as Eggsy does.”

Donald nodded, hurrying to correct his error. “Sorry, Sir.”

Harry shook his head, looking out then locking the back door again satisfied that they were safe. “I’m going to need you to step up for the evening. I’ll be lucky if I don’t have Jason in bed with Eggsy and myself tonight; they both tend to get clingy when they’re both scared. Just help later getting Daisy and Tye ready for bed if Eggsy can’t.”

“Alright, yeah,” he nodded, grabbing the serving tray and following Harry back to the den.

Eggsy felt pained that he couldn’t do his duties but held Jason tighter and snuggled Daisy and Tye closer. Donald put a glass of limeade in Eggsy’s hands, making sure he had a firm grip before letting go of the glass.

“Everything’s all locked up tight.”

Eggsy shivered, leaning on Harry when Daisy moved to tuck between the couch and Harry’s side curling up to him again. Eggsy tugged Tye to his side and hugged her close, letting out a soft breath; the cold glass in his other hand helping him feel grounded.

“What about the attic?” he choked out roughly, feeling his throat getting smaller. Harry lifted his hand and carefully held Eggsy’s throat, making him melt just a little bit with the soothing pressure. Eggsy’s eyes closed slowly as he started to slip down.

Harry nodded Donald toward the hall, quietly telling him to run and double check that the attic door was shut and locked tight. Donald hurried quickly, keeping his footfalls soft despite not wearing shoes in the house that would make noise and get Eggsy’s attention.

“It’s all locked up, sweet boy,” Harry sighed, leaning to nuzzle on Eggsy’s temple, pecking a soft kiss in Eggsy’s hair. “We’re completely safe.”

He nodded on Harry’s shoulder, letting out a slow breath as his heartbeat calmed again. “Swear.”

It definitely wasn’t a question, Harry knew that without a doubt. “I swear, my sweet boy. We’re absolutely safe.”

Eggsy opened his eyes again when the sounds of growling faded and fuzziness started to surround him once more. He leaned to put a little more pressure against Harry’s hand, tucking Tye firm to him and adjusting Jason so he would fall asleep on his chest, curling up with his loves.

Donald came back after double checking the attic and all the still empty office spaces again, giving Harry a quiet signal that everything was locked and safe upstairs as it had been when they arrived that morning. He sat down in the recliner and lounged back comfortably to wait for the next incident.


	22. Chapter 22

By morning Jason forgot completely about the nightmare but he did sleep in bed with Harry and Eggsy; spending nearly the whole night tucked snug in Eggsy’s hold and snoring in his ear.

This life definitely wasn’t one Eggsy ever expected to have, never expected he would want or have kids and be happily married. But, he wouldn’t exchange it for anything. He finally understood what love felt like and how it felt to love another wholeheartedly.

At breakfast Eggsy had Daisy and Tye underfoot, both wanting to learn and help. He put them to work with pancakes and waffles while he cooked sausages, bacon, and ham slices with eggs. Donald offered nervously to help. Eggsy put him on porridge, coffee, and fresh squeezed juice.

If he was going to help take care of the family, he was going to do it right and the way Harry expected.

“Eggsy, do you know how to flip pancakes up in the air?” Daisy asked, measuring another scoop of batter for the waffle maker; watching Tye carefully flipping a pancake.

He smiled, putting another few pieces of bacon on to cook, and turned to them. “It’s been a long time since I tried, but I think I can still do it.”

Tye plated the cooked pancake and gave Eggsy the ladle, stepping out of the way to watch as Eggsy ladled batter on the skillet and let it cook on one side before taking the skillet off the burner. He flicked the skillet and sent the pancake up in the air, batter side first.

The batter stuck to the ceiling with a sickening, moist thump. Tye and Daisy both giggled loud.

“Shit!” Eggsy chuckled.

“What’s that?” Harry called from the dining room.

“Shit!” Eggsy hissed under his breath, reaching for a dish rag to knock the pancake down. “Nothing, just grease popping!” he called back, forcing a cheerful tone so Harry wouldn’t think anything was wrong.

He was too short to reach, even trying to jump, and couldn’t even flick the rag up high enough.

Donald, a few inches taller than Eggsy, couldn’t reach it either. Both were cursing rich, hoity toity, old people and their ridiculously high ceilings in their houses.

“Here, I’ll boost you up.” Donald told him, bending with his fingers interlocked to hold Eggsy’s feet. Eggsy stepped up, grunting and trying to reach the mess on the ceiling. He took the ladle from Daisy, shushing her and Tye giggling helplessly, and tried tossing the ladle to knock it down.

He hit just a chunk down and smeared more batter.

Harry came in finally, needing to know what was causing the commotion in the kitchen. He huffed a laugh when he saw Donald trying to hold Eggsy still while he tried to reach a suspicious mess on the ceiling.

“What’s going on?”

The squeal Eggsy and Donald let out together just made Tye and Daisy giggle harder and Harry’s ears rang just a little bit. Eggsy stumbled out of Donald’s hold but caught himself before he fell, smiling when Harry caught him and grabbed the ladle before he could make more of a mess with it.

“I was showing off,” Eggsy snickered.

Harry looked up at the mess, fighting a grin. It was going to be a bitch and a half to clean the damn ceiling but he wasn’t mad. He always expected some level of insanity with Eggsy. “Alright, come on then. Get the step ladder out of the pantry.”

Donald hurried off to find the step ladder. Harry took the dish rag and wet one end, moving the meats off the burner with the eggs. Donald set up the step ladder and held it, Eggsy stood behind Harry ready to catch him if he stumbled off the three steps up as he climbed up.

After a little bit of wiggling with a spatula the goopy mess fell with a sick schlop. Harry used the spatula to hold the rag and tried to clean some of the batter, mostly smearing it worse. He grumbled at the mess and stepped down, letting Donald take the step ladder back to the pantry.

Eggsy smartly stepped over to start plating the food, grinning when Harry came up behind him and surprised him with a kiss on his shoulder as everyone else went to sit down in the dining room.

“Next time, lighter pan, easier flicking. It won’t fly so hard.”

He turned still grinning and cuddled up to Harry, nuzzling and kissing on his chin. “I’ll find a way to get it off.”

Harry shrugged, looking up at the mess again. “Oh, leave it. It’ll make for an interesting story for the kids when they’re grown.”

He gave another kiss then left the kitchen so Eggsy could bring the food in for everyone, cleaning Annabeth’s messy hands again so she could eat a buttered waffle. Donald was busy helping Jason wipe his face. Eggsy came in with the food cart, only a little bothered when Donald stood to give him a hand. He was alright with him pouring drinks, but his job was giving everyone a plate. He had certain arrangements for everyone leaving off this or that that one of them didn’t like and Donald would just mix everything up.

Eggsy took his seat to Harry’s left, bringing Annabeth’s high chair closer, chuckling when Jason sat up on his knees beside him and wiggled and babbled happily as he ate.

######

After breakfast everyone went to get dressed. Daisy and Tye wanted to swim though. Harry didn’t object, it was unseasonably warm; and Jason had to start learning how to swim eventually.

Harry put Annabeth in her little one piece then changed into his trunks, not at all surprised to see Eggsy come in with Jason on his hip; and the pair in matching speedos. He chuckled, shaking his head, and hooked his finger in the ring on Eggsy’s collar and tugged him in for another kiss.

“You are impossible.”

Eggsy giggled, Harry’s scruff tickling his neck as the kisses trailed lower. “Don’t worry, he has an appropriate one for when we go to the beach with the Bubs or something. But, take him; I gotta find something for Tye.”

Harry took Jason, scooping Annabeth up to his other hip and carrying the two out of the bedroom. Eggsy grabbed the sunblock and gave it to Donald as he crossed the hall to help Tye. He sighed when he found her sprawled out on the bed waiting for him.

“I can’t wear a two piece suit,” Tye said as he sat down beside her leaning back on his hands. 

“Why not?”

The sigh that huffed out worried Eggsy. He sat up and tugged her close. “Won’t I look stupid in a bikini?’

Eggsy shook his head, raking his fingers through her hair gently. “You will not look stupid, Bubs. You’ll look just as great as any other girl.”

Tye shrugged, picking at her fingernails. Eggsy held her hands still and kissed her head. “Promise nobody will laugh.”

Like before, it wasn’t a question and Eggsy knew Tye needed his reassurance and support; and no empty promises. He nodded, giving him a weak smile. “I absolutely promise nobody will laugh at you for wearing a bikini.”

“Alright,” she grumbled, standing up to change. “Wait in the hall for me, I don’t wanna be the last one out and make everyone look at me.”

Eggsy stood, giving her head another kiss, and stepped out of the room so she could change. While he waited he gathered a few towels out of the linen closet then leaned on the door.

After a few minutes of stalling, Tye finally came out of her bedroom; looking up at Eggsy, trembling nervously. Eggsy grinned and gave her a towel then hugged her to his side after she wrapped herself, taking her downstairs and outside to the pool where everyone else was already in the water.

It took a little bit of convincing but Eggsy finally managed to get Tye out of the towel and into the water with everyone. He kept a close eye on all the kids, keeping track of Annabeth in a little floatie as he floated around idly beside her.


	23. Chapter 23

The week went by too fast for Eggsy but he was ready to get back to headquarters. Harry was sending him on an unofficial mission, ignoring Dr. Ives’ benching order, needing his expertise and skill for a successful smash and grab for information.

While packing for the mission, making sure he had plenty of items for useful disguises and aliases, Eggsy tempted Harry prancing around their bedroom in silky lace and a tail; getting a soft chuckle occasionally from Harry when he would waggle the tail as he went along.

Harry was trying to arrange everything technical Eggsy would need, sitting up against the headboard with his laptop, but he couldn’t totally concentrate on his task, distracted by Eggsy’s antics.

Wanting Harry’s undivided attention now that he was done packing clothes and a few necessary weapons, Eggsy got up on his knees at the foot of the bed kneeling with his thighs spread and tail hanging off the edge of the footboard. Harry fought a grin, having to fight the urge to look up at his boy; he had to get everything arranged.

Seeing that Harry had no intention of giving him attention, Eggsy stood on the footboard hoping to at least get a passing glance or a soft reprimand for mistreating the furniture. Still, Harry continued to work. Eggsy huffed, arms hanging at his sides, and decided he needed to do something that was sure to get Harry’s attention. He fell from the footboard onto the mattress, not trying to catch himself so he would land hard enough to jostle the bed.

Without looking away from the laptop, Harry reached over and gave Eggsy’s ass cheek a sharp pop; making him squeak surprised. Eggsy chuckled as Harry soothed the forming handprint, bending to put his head on Harry’s lap, nuzzling and rubbing catlike on his thigh; smiling and nearly cooing when Harry pet on his head and scritched.

“Pay attention to me, Daddy.” Eggsy feigned a pout and started mouthing on Harry’s clothed groin. He arched and would have purred if he could when Harry tugged on his hair to stop his mouth, already smiling dopily.

But, before they could do anything Donald came back from the gym; sending his dirty uniform and towels down the chute before coming to lie down, plopping to sit down with a tired groan, nudging Eggsy’s legs out of the way.

The soft growl that came out surprised all three of them. Eggsy stilled nervously and tucked to hide his face in Harry’s hip. Harry and Donald looked down at him shocked; Harry was used to Eggsy reacting like an angry pup and he usually knew how to handle whatever was upsetting his boy, but he didn’t expect Eggsy to sound so possessed.

Harry grabbed a careful handful of Eggsy’s hair and made him look up again. Eggsy was surprised to see concern instead of anger; he expected another spanking for misbehaving.

“What’s wrong, baby boy?” Harry asked. “Are you alright?”

Eggsy grumbled and tucked tight against him, hugging Harry’s lap.

“Think he’s freaking out ‘cause the mission?”

“I don’t know,” Harry sighed, turning Eggsy onto his side so he could hold his neck. Eggsy stilled in his hold and closed his eyes. “Do you need anything in particular, sweet boy?”

He shrugged, tucking his arms and pulling closer. Donald slowly reached over seeing the snap on Eggsy’s collar closer was loose and snapped it together. Eggsy screeched furiously, thinking Donald was trying to take his collar off, and sprang up viciously. Donald quickly threw himself to the floor as Harry grabbed Eggsy and dove down with him. Eggsy screeched and fought Harry, legs and arms flailing wildly as he tried to break free and get to Donald.

When he couldn’t get out of Harry’s grip he stiffened and let out a scream as loud as he could manage. The commotion brought a few men running; they all jumped in to help Harry subdue and hold Eggsy as he struggled again. In the middle of the fight, unknown hands flying to catch hold of him, Eggsy felt his collar come off.

Terror quickly exploded. Eggsy wrenched himself up, forcing the other men off his back with a manic noise, and escaped to the bathroom slamming and locking the door before climbing into the hot tub to hide from his attackers.

Back in the bedroom Harry and the men were either struggling to their feet or still down, sprawled where they landed. Harry managed to sit up after Percival untangled from him, groaning.

“Don, what the ever loving fuck did you do to him?” he asked, rolling his aching shoulder.

Donald shook his head, scared and totally confused, stumbling over his words before he could speak half intelligibly. “One of the snaps on his collar was loose so I fixed it.”

Harry groaned exhausted. “How many times have I told you not to fucking touch his collar?!” he spat angrily. “You saw he was obviously already in a goddamn mood, why’d you have to make it worse?!”

Donald stuttered and stammered, trembling scared. He tried to speak but Harry stopped him.

“No!” he growled out, getting to his feet and rounding around to Donald still on the floor. 

“I have told you time and time again not to touch it; you  _ know _ how he is about his collar, how when it’s taken from him it destroys him. You know just as well as everyone here not to fucking touch it; do you see  _ anyone _ even considering picking it up right now? No, because they know not to touch it; even if they by chance find it they  _ know _ to inform me so I can get it back to him; because  _ I  _ am the only one he allows to touch it.”

The other men decided it was better that they all leave and let Harry get control again.

“You fuckin’ spoil him, Harry!” Donald shouted back now furious. 

He still didn’t see his attempt to help as disobedience as Harry claimed. “No wonder he doesn’t want to do his job for Kingsman or even let me get close to either of you. You say I’m a partner in this, but you won’t stop him from being jealous and possessive of you or your affections and time. He pops a joint wrong, you bundle him up like some sort of orphaned pup you’ve found abandoned and hurt; I can’t even respond to what little attention you give me ‘cause he’s taking up so much of your attention!”

Harry let out a soft growl, torn between going to Eggsy and putting Donald in his place. 

“He’s my husband, Donald,” he replied, speaking carefully so he wasn’t raging livid. 

“He tries to let you help with duties and from where I’m watching, he’s improved. He’s had two Doms at once but he doesn’t have much experience having another Sub in our relationship; even with Artemis he was a little jealous and uneasy, but if you would get with him and both of you choose which duties you’ll split with each other, which ones are specifically his duties and which ones are specifically yours, you’ll find he’s easy to agree. I can try to help him deal with his jealousy and possessiveness, but you have to do your part and not do something to set him off like this. I don’t know who took his collar this time so I can’t be too upset, I know shit happens in a scuffle like that.”

Donald huffed, running a hand down his face, taking a moment to gather himself. “Maybe I’m a little jealous as well, I just want to be able to feel like you make him feel. Go all dopey and just so ridiculously silly. I can’t understand why it won’t happen for me.”

Harry sighed slowly, bending and grabbing up Eggsy’s collar. “Let me get him calmed down again and if he falls asleep easy enough I’ll step up your training. Both of you just have to understand I can take care and love you both equally; and I’m going to talk with him about his jealousy and behavior, don’t think I’m going to play favorites, I don’t do that.”

Donald groaned but nodded and laid down in bed, letting out a long sigh as Harry went to find Eggsy.

Finding the bathroom door locked, Harry got the key out of the vanity drawer and stepped in carefully; ready for a shampoo bottle or other to come flying at him; Eggsy was efficient with unconventional weaponry and he could make a simple bottle of body wash knock Harry out he would throw it so hard.

Hearing sniffling and snuffling coming from the hot tub, Harry stepped up and looked in; finding Eggsy curled up and hiding his head with a hand towel; on his side and small as possible. He reached in carefully, Eggsy would know his touch instantly, and gave him a gentle caress before moving the hand towel off. Eggsy sat up and scooted to make room for Harry, tucking to him and holding tight when he settled and sat beside him.

“Donnie tried to take my collar, Daddy. He wants to have it. Please don’t let him, I’ll be better I promise!” He choked out a sob on Harry’s shoulder. Harry moved Eggsy, putting him in front of him between his knees. Eggsy sobbed on his chest until he couldn’t produce any more tears, hiccuping and blubbering.

Harry took the collar off the side of the tub and lovingly put it back on Eggsy’s neck, feeling him almost instantly calm down and catch his breath. Eggsy huffed and curled up making himself small as he could against Harry, shivering cold being just in his panties; neither had yet realized he lost his tail struggling with everyone but that was far from their minds at the moment.

They waited until Eggsy was breathing easy and starting to get fuzzy again before Harry got him out of the tub and carried him back to the bedroom. He laid Eggsy down beside Donald, making sure both of them were snug but not touching each other to avoid another scuffle, then picked up his laptop again to get back to work arranging Eggsy’s upcoming mission.

In the time Eggsy would be gone, Harry would take advantage of his absence and take the time given to work more on Donald’s training. He knew he could handle two Subs, he just wanted everyone to get along and live peacefully and safe.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry missed Eggsy almost as soon as the jet disappeared; quickly realizing just how important Eggsy’s every task for their family was when he came home and found Donald already struggling with just Annabeth and Jason. He bent to catch Jason running around the bedroom, for some reason completely naked and wearing his shorts on his head and his underwear over his shoulders as a vest.

Annabeth sat on the bed crying for Harry. Donald slumped defeated on the floor at the end of the bed. Harry stepped over Donald and picked her up, calming her before turning to wrangle Jason.

“Why are you naked, young man?”

“Tried to send him to the toilet; he decided it would be better to go in his pajamas. Tried to change his clothes, he made a jailbreak ‘cause Tweedle Dee chose to throw herself off the end of the bed so I had to catch her quick. She then decided to scream her head off ‘cause I wouldn’t let her hit the floor and,” he sat up and pointed almost angrily at Jason; ignoring the way Harry’s expression hardened slightly. “That one squatted and dropped a load right on the carpet.”

Harry sighed, putting Jason down to go across the hall and get clean clothes so he could give him and Annabeth a bath. “Did you get the carpet cleaned or does it need a better scrubbing?”

“I got it, but it really wouldn’t hurt to give it a good deep clean.” He got to his knees and leaned to reach across the bed for his phone. “I’ll call housekeeping.”

Harry nodded and went across the hall for the kids’ clothes. He heard Jason yelling but knew he was just yelling to make noise and give Donald a hard time; nothing bad was happening to him. He would be screaming if he was being hurt in any way. He grabbed what he needed and returned to their quarters, seeing Jason now jumping on the bed and yelling.

Running water in the bathroom told Harry that Donald was busy drawing a bath for the kids. He put the clothes on the bed and herded Jason toward the bathroom.

“Be sure and put some of that oat treatment in the water. Beth needs it; two packets.”

Donald, still on his knees, turned and rummaged under the sink and found the oat treatment packets; grabbing two; and the shampoo and baby wash, emptying the packets in the water.

“I want bubbles, Dada,” Jason announced, now sitting on the toilet and behaving. “Peace?”

Harry smiled, getting the little bath seat out for Annabeth and putting it in the tub before settling her down. “I’ll put bubbles in the big tub for you later; sissy can’t have bubbles, she’s allergic and it’ll make her hurt too much.”

He helped Jason climb into the tub and stood again, smiling. “Alright you two behave for Donnie and take your bath. I’m going to set up in the den but I do have to work.”

Donald nodded, setting to sit down beside the tub; watching the two play. Harry left the bathroom, letting in the housekeeper so he could start cleaning the bedroom.

“Anything specific needed, sir?” he asked, setting up his cart.

“After Donald gets the kids out of the tub and settled in the den there should be plenty to do in the bathroom, but pay special attention to the carpet. Jason had an accident and I’m not sure where exactly.”

Harry then left him to start cleaning around the bedroom while waiting for Donald to get done in the bathroom; going to the kitchen to set up stuff for snacks and making himself a drink before settling in the den with his laptop on the couch to get everything ready to monitor Eggsy’s mission.

Half an hour passed without Donald bringing the kids to the den. Harry got up to check on them, not seeing any signs of the housekeeper he had let in; except the abandoned supply cart that Harry could now see wasn’t stocked with cleaning supplies at all, it was covered with items typically used in a crime.

Fearing the worst, Harry rushed to the bathroom; calling for help immediately when he found Annabeth still in her bath seat in the tub, water still on but thankfully the stopper only half pushed down to allow water to drain slowly, and Jason unconscious on the floor. Donald was nowhere to be found. He took Annabeth and the seat of the water and started CPR on Jason, calling out again for help.

Kingsman emergency response came quickly, again making Harry grateful that he brought in a trained team of EMTs. They helped the town and civilians more often than they were called for Kingsman needs, but Harry was relieved to have them.

He wasn’t sure he would make it to Medical with Jason and Annabeth by himself without making things worse for Jason if he didn’t start CPR as soon as possible.

He took Annabeth and dressed her quickly before making his way with her down to Medical after Jason was loaded and taken down; finding Pamela and crew working on him. He nearly collapsed into a chair in the hallway, letting Annabeth be taken for a quick exam to make sure she hadn’t been hurt as well.

Call after call went out to Donald, both using Kingsman coms and calling his personal cell, but neither received an answer. Nobody could find a ping on any of Donald’s trackers.

He didn’t yet want to call Eggsy and he couldn’t pull him off this mission. He sent out a report to his remaining Knights and ordered them to get out and start searching for Donald and the housekeeper who was now a suspect. He knew Donald hadn’t been involved in what happened and just wanted to find him.

########

Far away, back in Italy again, Eggsy strolled around a little village with Percival. They were waiting for one of Harry’s many connections to contact them with word that their group had one of theirs infiltrated into the group they were all trying to take down.

Percival directed Eggsy to a tiny eatery connected to a home, acting all of the loving partner that was his alias as he hooked an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders to bring him in to whisper in his ear; making it look like a loving affection. Eggsy tried not to squirm uncomfortable, faking a surprised reaction to a spontaneous kiss on his neck.

Both were skilled in acting thanks to classes while in school.

“Top left corner,” Percival told him, pulling out his chair and directing Eggsy to sit so he would be facing the group in question.

Eggsy glanced around the room inconspicuously, scanning with his glasses and reading his HUD. He pinged the group and activated a tracker, taking it out of his collar feigning a stretch and slipping it slyly on Percival’s hand as he reached across the table.

“The one on the left end, he’s called Francis. Thirty-eight, married with four kids, works in the tiles factory. He’s in Bleu Balls; high rank but not close enough to be considered a leader.”

Percival nodded, fixing the tracker so he could easily slip it onto the target without being suspicious. Eggsy let out a sigh and scanned the menu in front of him, using his glasses for translations since Harry wasn’t present to order for both of them and turn him into a dopey eyed fool.

After putting in food and drink orders Percival stood, excusing himself to the bathroom so he could pass by the target and put the tracker on him. Eggsy sighed when he was successful and calmed his nerves when the information popped up.

He was happy to be back on a mission, but he still got nervous when things started to get closer to getting through hurdles presented to make his task difficult. He usually could barrel through the hurdles easier than he expected, but the possibility of failure was always there regardless of skills and ability. It just made him work that much harder to succeed.

He knew he could get this mission done and get back home to his family.


	25. Chapter 25

Jason woke after five painful days of being in a medically induced coma and put on life support. Harry didn’t leave the little room in the PICU wing, and wouldn't let anyone force him out. It was awful enough that Harry couldn’t hold his son; nobody wanted to make Harry leave his side.

Donald was over in another wing recovering with both arms broken and ankle sprained. The man posing as a housekeeper was Donald’s ex-boyfriend, from high school, who was still upset because their relationship never went farther than a few kisses before Donald ended things because he was pressing for sex before Donald was ready.

He took Donald captive and left him beaten and bloody near where the wreck that killed Liam happened. But, luckily for Donald, he was spotted on security cameras just a couple hours later and rushed to Medical immediately.

A nurse brought him into Jason’s room every afternoon after lunch so Harry could take care of him for a little while.

But finally now Harry was able to hug and hold Jason. He wasn’t well enough to leave PICU just yet, it would be a couple more days at least, but he was taken off critical status and allowed visitors. Harry pulled his Arthur status and bullheaded until staff allowed his other three children to come in; he had to make sure they were being taken care of with Gareth after all.

What Harry didn’t expect was to hear Eggsy furiously yelling for him. He stood and put Jason back on the little bed, sighing, letting his shoulders slump and his head hang; preparing himself for Eggsy’s wrath. He instinctively reached and caught the, luckily for him, empty and unused bedpan Eggsy snatched off a cart in the hall and hurled at his head.

“You absolute bastard!” Eggsy hissed, stomping up and reaching for Jason; hugging him close. “Why didn’t you tell me he was in a goddamn coma, Harry?”

Anger was quickly replaced by devastation in Eggsy’s voice. He cuddled Jason, sniffling quietly on his head, and held back his tears. Harry rounded to him and took him into his arms, hugging both firmly.

“Because there wasn’t anything you could have done and you were needed more in Italy. I trust it was a successful mission?”

Eggsy huffed, pulling back to glare up at Harry; mouth pressed thin in Jason’s curls still.

“Well I couldn’t very well watch and be here at the same time, could I?”

Eggsy’s glare hardened but his shoulders eased. “Gareth told me. Found him rummaging around in my kitchen with the Bubs. Coulda warned me; kinda freaked him out.”

Harry smiled and hugged him close again, chuckling when Eggsy gave him a little bit of a bite on his shoulder. “I didn’t know when you’d for sure be back home. Have you been examined yet?”

He shook his head, laying on Harry’s shoulder with a sigh. “Not hurt this time, Perci took real good care of me; said he was on strict orders to bring me back safe and with all my pieces intact. He kinda acted like you but only the dorky parts. He didn’t try to Dom me or anything, knew you’d kill him if he tried to act like that.”

After a few minutes of holding the two, Harry let Eggsy lie down with Jason to rest for a while and recover from the mission. He sat down again and took his tablet out of the drawer in the rolling tray by the window to look at information from the mission; listening to Eggsy’s exhausted snoring soon after he accessed everything.

Harry looked up at Eggsy and Jason again, seeing Jason tucked safe against Eggsy’s chest and Eggsy’s left arm outstretched, palm up, reaching toward him. He reached up and took Eggsy’s hand firm, feeling him grip a little bit while he slept.

########

The weekend passed, Harry let Eggsy take over staying with Jason so he could get back to their other three and back to his duties. But, then Monday morning Jason was discharged. Eggsy brought him back home, both exhausted. He settled Jason back to sleep then went to soak in the hot tub; muscles aching from the combination of the mission and sleeping beside Jason on the little, uncomfortable bed in Medical.

He added oil beads and fuzzy balls as the tub filled, then went back to the bedroom to check on Jason and grab a radio out of the closet so he could listen to music while he relaxed then went back to the bathroom, set up the radio and undressed before getting into the hot tub.

But his peace was short lived. The music from the radio woke Jason and brought him into the bathroom. With his eyes closed and head back, Eggsy didn’t know that Jason had stripped down to his underwear and climbed into the tub with him until he heard water splashing and he received a faceful. Jason giggled at him when he sat up startled, stumbling back into a corner seat on the other side of the tub.

“Turd,” Eggsy chuckled, splashing gently back at him. “Be good, play with your boats.”

He didn’t mind Jason joining him as long as he was careful and didn’t jump around.

He smiled when Jason reached for the far back edge for his boats and sat down again, content to sit and play while Eggsy relaxed. He didn’t worry about the water being too hot for Jason, Harry had it set so it wouldn’t be unbearably hot for anyone since they let Daisy and Tye get in whenever they needed to as well. Eggsy mainly wanted to have a water jet on his aching back for a while, he didn’t need too much heat.

Upstairs Harry ran a conference call with his active Knights, pacing his office with Annabeth tucked in her sling trying to get her down for a nap and help plan another charity benefit. He was sure Eggsy was home with Jason but knew he had to be exhausted; he didn’t want to disturb him and have him come get Annabeth. He could easily work and take care of her.

“I don’t think doing another racy calendar is smart, Martin,” Harry sighed, addressing Gareth.

“Oh but I want to see you in a nice bit of lace, sir,” he joked back chuckling.

Harry turned around toward his monitor wall, glaring at Gareth’s image on one screen. Gareth just laughed more.

“Is there anyone who doesn’t know about Galahad’s frilly things?”

“Well, certainly not now, sir. You’ve just announced it to everyone.”

Harry huffed and disconnected everyone, his eye rolling; grumbling as he paced again.

“Come on, my sweet angel. You need to take a nap, you can’t grow without naps.”

Annabeth just grinned up at him, showing off her dimples and the few teeth she had, chewing on the end of his tie. He sighed and rocked her as he paced hoping he could get her down soon.

#####

After the school children were dismissed, Daisy and Tye came in to get started on their homework. Harry still held Annabeth but she had thankfully fallen asleep right after lunch.

He came over to help them with homework, sitting on the couch between them and tucking his arma round Daisy when she leaned to him to start her reading homework. Tye laid with her feet up on Harry’s lap while she worked on maths, tired and already wanting to get home and eat so she could relax until bedtime. Harry was right along with her on that plan, he was exhausted and just wanted his boy kneeling again.

Harry was busier training Donald while he took time off to recover and he hadn’t had a chance to fully relax since finding Jason unconscious and Donald missing. He wanted their soft bed and his two amazing Subs beside him.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry woke lying between Eggsy and Donald, taking the middle spot since it made more since having two partners to take care of and comfort. He sighed up at the dark ceiling, head pillowed on one arm and the other arm draped across his stomach, awake before alarms and children again.

Insomnia was a bitch. He could almost easily fall asleep, especially with Eggsy doing his best impression of an octopus most nights and keeping him still clinging to him, but he only slept for a couple hours before he was awake again.

Some nights he was lucky to get four hours, but mostly he got two and a half to three every night.

To his right Eggsy bent his knees up again and murmured softly, nuzzling on Harry’s chest. Harry wasn’t too surprised to feel Eggsy stiffen just a little bit against his hip as he squirmed slightly, taking Harry’s leg captive between his thighs and holding tight.

Eggsy’s unconscious senses picked up on Harry’s change in heartbeat, going from steady and soft as he slept to picking up a little bit now that he was awake, and roused him just enough to make him tighten his hold and keep Harry still.

On the left Donald jerked awake, flailing an arm back. Harry instinctively reached to stop the limb before Donald accidentally whapped Eggsy with the plastic shell cast on his arm. Eggsy reached up, still sleeping, and snatched Donald’s wrist before Harry could get his arm out from under his head though; waking slowly.

“Sorry,” Donald mumbled, sitting up carefully; wincing in pain.

“No worries, I have fuckin’ sixth sense when fists come flyin’ at me. Never caught anyone like that though,” Eggsy sighed, rolling onto his back. “Must’ve felt it coming.”

He sat up with a soft groan, arching when Harry’s fingers grazed over his back gently; smiling despite feeling sweaty and sleep deprived. He did have to piss so being awake way too early wasn’t exactly a bad thing.

Eggsy got to his feet and padded across to the bathroom, hearing Harry getting up as well. “Do not start in my kitchen, Hart!” he called over his shoulder standing at the toilet. “Stay out!”

Harry stopped in the doorway to the den, where he was going to check the status of another incoming storm, smiling. “Well since you’re taking the toilet, where else am I supposed to piss other than the kitchen sink?”

Eggsy appeared in the bathroom door, hands still soapy from washing. “Do and die so painfully, Hart!” he shouted, running through when Harry just smiled and kept on his way to the den. Eggsy laughed, finding Harry turning on the TV, catching himself on the wall leaving a wet, sudsy handprint.

“You are an arsehole,” he told him, crossing through to rinse his hands in the kitchen and start coffee and tea. He knew Harry would take coffee so early in the morning but he and Donald would prefer tea until breakfast.

Donald tried to take a turn in the bathroom but he couldn’t use his arms in the casts. “Shit,” he huffed after his attempt of shimmying his pants down expectedly didn’t work. “Eggward!”

In the kitchen Eggsy sighed, hating the nickname Donald gave him but knowing if he ignored the call Harry would get pissy. He was definitely not pouting, much, as he left his favorite place and trudged through to go help Donald. He quickly pantsed Donald and turned him around, making him sit on the toilet; he was not holding anyone’s dick to help them aim while pissing; Harry included.

“Just the one or more?” he asked leaning on the sink. “Harry’ll have to help you wipe if you gotta, I can’t do it for an adult.”

Donald chuckled and shook his head. “Just the one, I know the routine.”

After he was done and pants back up, Eggsy went back to the kitchen; almost instantly feeling stress leaving him when he stepped into his space. He smiled as he washed his hands again and finished with the tea and coffee task; bringing a tray into the den. He gave Harry and Donald a mug each then folded down on his kneeling pillow between Harry’s knees with his mug, pillowing his head on Harry’s thigh.

Harry helped Donald take a sip of tea, he helped Donald with food and drink at meal times, then took a drink of his coffee before settling his hand to pet on Eggsy’s head while he watched weather reports.

Donald would only be in the casts a few more weeks but Harry enjoyed taking care of his Subs and planned to continue their routine even after. Donald enjoyed when Harry cut his food for him, though being fed was something he couldn’t wait to be able to do himself, finally able to feel a hint of fuzziness. Of course he wanted deep down fuzzy like Eggsy, wanted to feel the blissful peace of total Subspace; finally to have his mind just shut down for a while.

That dopey smile on Eggsy’s face, even now just kneeling for Harry in the dark den and watching unnecessary weather reports; Harry didn’t like checking things on his phone if he had another resource; Donald yearned to feel like that.

Harry felt his uneasiness and tucked his arm around Donald, prodding him to lean on his side and snuggle close. Donald settled with a soft sigh, arms tucked against Harry’s side and head down on his shoulder, watching Harry’s hand in Eggsy’s hair.

Donald definitely did not care for pets and scritches, it felt too weird for him, but he could sit and watch Harry scritch and tug on Eggsy sometimes for hours; completely tuned out to the world around him.

Everything was quiet and soft during those times; almost peaceful. Even Harry’s touch felt softer when he zoned out.

After a while of kneeling quietly, Eggsy turned around to face Harry; eyes glazed. Harry smiled at him, hand moving to cup his cheek gently and caress with his thumb over Eggsy’s scar. Eggsy leaned into Harry’s hand, nuzzling his wrist.

“What is it, sweet boy?”

“You still love me, right Daddy?” Eggsy whispered, unaware of how his eyes flicked over at Donald for a fleeting moment, uncertainty weighing his tone.

“I love you so very much, Eggsy,” Harry told him sincerely, touch still gentle as ever despite his growing worry. “I swear that’ll never change, for any reason whatsoever. Why would I not?”

He shrugged, reaching and rubbing on Harry’s thighs; now feeling nervous. He didn’t want to upset Daddy because he felt off about something. 

“Because I’m not always a good boy for you. I know I don’t do everything a proper Sub is supposed to do, but some things I really can’t make myself do and I’m really sorry. You have every right to replace me but please don’t. I don’t mean I ain’t liking sharing you, I am ‘cause Donnie can do what I can’t for you so you really need us both ‘cause I do what he can’t. It works out for us and makes so much sense for you to have us both. But, even my last mission. I didn’t do it perfectly like you were told. Percival covered for me on a big oversight I made. He wouldn’t let anyone get mad at me for it either. He protected me when I didn’t deserve it. I’m so sorry. I try to be so good for you with everything I do.”

Harry nodded, moving his other arm to hold Eggsy’s face in both hands when Donald sat up and carefully took Eggsy’s hand to offer him some comfort.

“I know about all of that, my precious boy,” Harry reassured, bending to give him a gentle kiss. “Percival told me; and it’s forgivable that you had a tech glitch and didn’t pick up being watched immediately. I have R&D fixing your glasses and improving them so the risk of another glitch will be lower; you’ll really have to damage them to glitch these. You’re absolutely not in trouble for that, I swear. Nobody on our side or innocent got hurt because of the glitch, Roark was watching and ready; he’s a very well trained sniper as you well know. Those bastards were down before you could finish reporting the glitch.”

Eggsy sighed and laid his head down on Harry’s lap; pressing his face into Harry’s abdomen and hugging his waist. He squirmed a little ticklish when Donald’s fingertips caressed his back but didn’t make an attempt to stop his comforting tact. He was soothed by the touch so he let it continue.

Harry crossed his ankles under Eggsy’s ass, sitting him on his feet a little bit, and tucked Donald in again after giving him another sip of tea. Eggsy just needed reassurance and tenderness after his almost stressful mission. Logically and realistically Eggsy knew he did a good job and despite the little hiccup it was a successful smash and grab.

But the not that irrational fear of Harry turning him away made him doubt himself still too frequently. Harry would always be there to comfort and reassure Eggsy, and now he had Donald to help keep each other going forward.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally consensual somnophilia.

For the rest of the day Harry concentrated on Eggsy, telling him frequently how proud of him he was and how much he cherished and loved Eggsy; but he had to give both of his Subs equal affections. He didn’t need jealousy rearing while his boy was so vulnerable.

Eggsy stayed knelt between Harry’s knees for the day, he wouldn’t sit; feeling like he needed to feel the discomfort of kneeling for hours on end as a form of self punishment for the insignificant issue that happened during the mission. If Harry wouldn’t punish him for it, he was going to punish and make himself hurt.

After lunch he was still antsy and buzzy so Harry tasked Donald with the kids, sending them to the park to let them play, then set to work to soothe his precious boy. He bathed Eggsy and dressed him in his favorite lingerie, putting in a slick black tail.

Eggsy was expecting just a quick fuck, he was too tightly wound for gentleness. Harry surprised him when Harry laid him down on his stomach across the bed then laid down along Eggsy’s back, taking his hands and tucking their arms under Eggsy’s head; leaning to nuzzle and kiss on his face and temple. He felt Eggsy relax a little bit and shifted his hips to grind against the base of the tail, nudging the bulb to move gently inside Eggsy.

“Do you need to be cuffed up?”

He shrugged as best he could under Harry, letting his eyes roll back and close slowly; concentrating on the plug nudging lightly on his prostate; sighing slowly through his nose.

“Or,” Harry breathed gently on Eggsy’s ear, smiling when Eggsy shivered; his tone dripped heavy with dominance and Eggsy was helpless to resist. “When your needy little hole can’t stand being so empty,” 

He reached between their hips and tugged carefully on the tail, not wanting to fully remove it, fucking him slowly with it. Eggsy whimpered and ground down against the mattress, the rough lace rubbing nicely on his flaccid dick. He didn’t have permission to get hard yet and he didn’t actually want to get hard this time, he just wanted Daddy’s love and affections.

“Daddy can tie you up with your whore hole open and your legs spread wide; put Daddy’s slutty boy all over the internet again.”

Eggsy’s hips ground a little quicker and his whimpers came out needier and the sound rang beautifully in Harry’s ears; making him start to feel his own warmth and peace.

“I do have a third choice for Daddy’s Baby Boy,” he still whispered, making Eggsy raise his ass and grind on Harry’s lap. “I can take you, and Don because he’s being such a good boy letting us have this now, I can take you to the club and leave your hole to anyone who wants to use it. No condoms, but only for those who Daddy knows are clean, see how full you can get before you’re ready to burst.”

Each breath quickened Eggsy’s hips and made his whimpers needier and more desperate. Harry knew he was on the right track for how to soothe his boy this time.

“I have a special mission for you, Galahad,” Harry huffed. Eggsy let out a loud noise, trying to squirm but unable to move much under Harry’s body pinned to his back. 

“Daddy is taking his boys to our club. I’m going to bind you up good, I’m going to use the binding scarves since I intend to have you tied up for a while; ropes will irritate too much for that long. Then, I’m going to bend my sweet, precious boy over a stool and after Daddy gives you a load, I’m going to enjoy watching while Daddy’s little whore gives his hole to everyone else. Daddy wants you so stuffed full you’ll have cum flowing like a stream.”

Eggsy let out a dopey chuckle, unable to keep his hips still.

“After everyone has had a turn, and Daddy really means everyone; I’m going to line up every Dom we have tonight and offer you; after everyone is done, I’m going to have Don clean it all out with his mouth.”

The groan that escaped and Eggsy finally going boneless made Harry chuckle on Eggsy’s ear. Eggsy hadn’t cum but had a strong orgasm from Harry’s voice. He hadn’t even realized that Harry quit moving the plug some time ago.

“Wanna be tight for Daddy,” Eggsy mumbled on Harry’s arms, nuzzling on him. “Want it to sting Daddy, please?”

The pleading made Harry exceedingly happy. He chuckled and nibbled a little bit on Eggsy’s ear; making him squirm ticklish and giggle softly, both coasting on their highs.

“Daddy wants to slide right in, sweet boy. Daddy doesn’t want his boy feeling any pain tonight. I’ll fuck you tight again tomorrow; send the runts off and have you on my lap at my desk; how about that?”

“ _ Please _ ,” Eggsy whined as another dry release came over him; he didn’t have permission to cum but Daddy let him release whenever he needed. “Need muh Daddy.”

Harry moved one arm to gently glide his hand down Eggsy’s side; not intending to tickle, Eggsy didn’t like that, but needing to touch his boy. “Would you like to cum for them or put on a cage and wait until Daddy fucks you silly tomorrow?”

The feather light, careful touch brought Eggsy back up a little bit, making him aware that Harry was giving him a choice about his pleasure. He chuckled, waggling his ass against Harry’s hardness. “Only cum for Daddy.”

Harry hugged Eggsy and rolled them on their sides, putting Eggsy’s feet between his legs to bind him a little bit; hand that had been on Eggsy’s side now snaking up his chest under the satin nightie; other hand closing on his throat. Eggsy squirmed as fuzziness exploded and he went limp with a soft noise, putting pressure against Harry’s neck to constrict his breathing.

Soon the cool feeling of Harry’s lubed hand wrapped around Eggsy’s dick; making Eggsy sigh and his eyes rolled again when Harry’s legs tightened on his feet keeping him captive as he slowly stroked. He wasn’t trying to get Eggsy hard, hadn’t given permission and he wouldn’t yet, not until tomorrow night when he had both of his boys to himself.

Eggsy laid coasting through Subspace, letting Harry use his body freely however he pleased. He just needed to lie there and be used for Harry’s pleasure; his own didn’t matter. Harry buried his face in Eggsy’s hair, nuzzling and pecking gently as he slowly stroked his boy.

He would always know how to take care of his boy and always just knew what Eggsy needed, sometimes by just looking at him. He just knew, reading Eggsy like a book. He wanted to pin Eggsy before going out to the club, but he would hold off; his boy didn’t need to be fucked right then; he just needed the gentle stroking and the hold on his throat to ground him and set him to sorts again.

Being soothed and calm again, Eggsy managed to fall asleep. Harry cleaned him up a little bit and removed the plug carefully, unable to resist pushing two fingers inside as his hole tightened slowly. Watching Eggsy sleeping, he looked vulnerable and tempting.

Knowing Eggsy would stay asleep, and needing release, Harry laid down behind Eggsy, tucking his panties under his cheeks, and lubed himself before pushing in slowly. Eggsy shifted at the pressure but continued to snore softly, letting out a quiet noise when Harry brushed his prostate as he thrust shallow into him.

They had done this before, but Harry had been the one sleeping as Eggsy enjoyed himself. Being on the giving end, Harry now understood why his boy had been so curious about it and still sometimes asked about doing it on him. It felt amazing being pulled so deep into the hole Harry fucked, Eggsy was still tight despite the plug; it had been one of the smaller ones after all, and Harry wanted to pin and slam into him.

But he kept the gentle rolling of his hips, huffing and puffing quietly on Eggsy’s head; hand wrapping around and stroking him again. He didn’t realize how badly he needed to experience this until he was deep inside and fucking Eggsy while he slept peacefully.

They would definitely be discussing doing this again at some point in the near future.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no, this is not a lead up to pet play lol. he's just a little too high on Subspace and can't control his reaction to anything.

Eggsy found Kate in the cave, coming in after she came back from getting her mouth unwired; jaw healed finally. He surprised her, coming in unannounced and planting himself on her desk, annoyingly smacking gum in his mouth purposely loud. She sat back and looked up at him, brow quirked expectantly, huffing quietly.

Eggsy smiled at the scars on her jaw, feeling just a little bit of pride in himself despite his hatred of having to resort to violence with his sister. He felt a little snide toward her but did hope that once they hashed things out and both said what they needed to say, that they would be close again.

Sure she was being a bitch, but Eggsy didn’t want Tye to lose her mother and he didn’t want to lose his sister and Scottie.

“What do you need?” she asked, surprising him with her neutral tone.

He shrugged, looking at his nails as if he was bored with her already. “Signed papers for your termination of rights for Tye; signing her over to me since you’re going to be horrible to her now.”

The neutral disappeared quickly. Kate reached for the drawer behind Eggsy’s knees and yanked it open angrily, making him have to move his legs out of the way fast, snatching the paperwork and shoving it at him. “I am not a horrible mother because I will not accept that my son is mentally damaged. He’s going to be just like Toby and that’s putting Scott in danger. I don’t need Tyler molesting and then eventually raping his little brother.”

Eggsy wanted to punch her again, he held the edge of the desk white knuckle tight; arm tense and trembling a little bit. But, he couldn’t hurt her again, Harry told him if he did his punishment would be like no other Harry had given him before.

“You know it’s shit like that that causes trans people to kill themselves, Michelle,” he nearly growled out instead, knowing it was a cheap shot but also that it would hurt her.

“Do not  _ ever _ compare me to her!” Kate screeched, then groaned when pain shot through her jaw.

Eggsy grinned, now smacking the gum like a cow chewing grass, letting out a laugh. “You just compared Tye to your abusive, baby raping ex-husband; you are Michelle made over, you even wear your make-up trashy like she did.”

He stood, putting the paperwork in his breast pocket; he was going to take it to the lawyer Harry found for him. Kate screeched at him, causing more pain for herself. Eggsy chuckled, enjoying her pain a little bit.

“I’m nothing like her!” she yelled. “Stop saying I am her!”

“What’s wrong, Michelle; you can dish it but can’t take it back?”

“I said stop, Gary!”

Eggsy started to back toward the door, wanting to taunt her into following him. “You are Michelle madeover completely. I bet you’re a whore like her, aren’t you, Michelle the Second?”

He easily dodged a desk plant Kate lobbed at his head, laughing. “Come on, Michelle the Second, you don’t need weapons. That’s just fighting dirty.”

Kate roared and stomped after him as he continued to back away, ignoring the pain. “I’m gonna fuckin’ kill you you little fucker!” Her voice echoed off the new, shiny steel walls, making their ears ring.

“Oh I’m so scared, Michelle the Second; you do know my husband murdered Michelle the First, with his goddamn bare fuckin’ hands, Michelle the Second. He will not hesitate to do it again to  _ anyone _ threatening me, or any of our children, so you just go on ahead and threaten all you want, Michelle the Second. You’ll go in the acid vats alive and Scottie will watch; show him just how evil and horrible you are.”

A hand snatched around the corner and grabbed his suit and shirt collar. He yelped surprised as he was yanked and hauled around and pushed back against a wall before his next breath.

“You do not ever threaten to force a child to watch their parent be tortured, Gary,” Harry told him, tone dark and dangerous. Eggsy kind of hated that he was a little turned on by his voice being so furious. “You fucking know better, young man.”

Eggsy couldn’t help grinning as Harry’s hand held the back of his neck, feeling his anger slowly dissipating. “You know how much I love when you manhandle me like this, Daddy,”

Harry sighed, feigning annoyance in his boy; not wanting to admit how much it turned him on to be so rough with Eggsy. “You would you little tart,” he told him then turned to address Kate.

“As for you, yes, he’s right; I will indiscriminately kill  _ anyone _ who threatens or tries to harm my loves. First and final warning, Michelle.”

“The Second,” Eggsy put in with a little dopey snicker, earning a tighter grip on his nape. “Ooh Daddy, please.”

“Just get the fucking paperwork signed, Harry. I don’t want ties to Tyler if he’s going to continue to be ridiculous. If this doesn’t happen, I’ll have him committed; he’s a danger to children, all those backward things are.”

The grip on Eggsy’s neck tightened as Harry’s anger rose, quickly putting Eggsy on his knees and fuzzy. He chuckled on Harry’s leg. He was nearly drunk on the fuzziness of his Subspace and it made him feel light and amazing.

“You’re a horrible mother,” Harry spat at her then turned to get Eggsy back to their quarters. Eggsy steeled himself on his knees, whimpering up at him; too far down to get to his feet and walk. He didn’t want to walk. “Come along or I’ll put you on a lead like a mongrel dog; I’m in no mood to play.”

Harry would later swear he saw Eggsy’s ears perk much like an animal interested in a sound. Eggsy’s back stiffened and he looked up at Harry, his eyes going cloudy and soft.

“I don’t have a lead, Eggsy,” Harry told him, quirking a brow when Eggsy’s shoulders immediately slumped and he whimpered sadly. “Would you like to try one?”

He nodded slowly, brain numb from the soothing endorphins of Subspace. Harry smiled just a little bit at the slow speed of the nod, it looked like Eggsy had to make too much effort just to move his head. Eggsy sighed and laid crumpled in the floor, too deep down.

Harry sighed and grabbed Eggsy’s arms, starting to drag him toward the elevator. “You are something else,” he huffed, earning a dopey giggle. He got Eggsy into the elevator and plopped him down, stepping over him to press the button for their floor.

Eggsy reached up and rubbed slowly on Harry’s legs bracketing his head when Harry leaned back into the corner; crossing his arms and watching Eggsy, smiling fondly at his boy again. Eggsy giggled up at him and blushed, hiding his face on Harry’s foot. Harry couldn’t help chuckling at him.

“Goddamn, I love you so much,” Harry snickered softly, nudging Eggsy’s shoulder with his right foot; earning another dopey giggle. 

He hadn’t intended to put Eggsy down when he overheard him and Kate fighting, but he liked the way Eggsy went so down and unashamedly giddy.

The elevator stopped with a ding. Harry grabbed Eggsy’s legs this time to drag him down the hall; making Eggsy giggle and snort more. In their rooms Donald stood to help when he saw Harry come in with Eggsy on the floor, helping haul him up and put him on the bed. Eggsy wound himself around and reached for his cat stuffie, hugging it close and cuddling it, lying his head on Harry’s pillow, content to lie there and coast for a while.

“He’ll be fine by the time James comes to get the paperwork, I have to call and let him know Eggsy can’t get out right now though. Just make sure he doesn’t try to Mary Poppins himself off the vanity again.”

Donald laughed at the memory. Eggsy had a little too much to drink the night before, Harry kept him home and wouldn’t leave him alone all night, and decided he wanted to leap off the vanity with an umbrella; after a dare from Donald, also drinking and on his way to drunk.

It was hilarious seeing Eggsy crumple so fast, and he was unharmed, but Harry couldn’t let that behavior keep happening.

Donald settled to sit on his side of the bed and watch over Eggsy while he messed around on his phone. Harry gave both a forehead peck before leaving to go back to his office for a little while longer. He knew Donald would watch over Eggsy until he came back up again and behaved properly.


	29. Chapter 29

In Harry’s office, Eggsy sat with his new personal lawyer, Harry, and Kate discussing Kate’s decision to terminate her parental rights to Tye. He had spoken privately with Craig before meeting with the other two and told him that Kate should also be investigated by child services, afraid that she was hurting Scottie as well.

He hated the thought of Scottie going into foster care at barely seven, but he felt that was probably the best for him; the only way Scottie would have a chance at a normal life. He could always request visitation rights when everything went to the courts.

Kate was still her moody self, almost childishly petulant, as she looked through the paperwork to double check that she signed everything and still agreed to all the terms; Eggsy fought to keep his anger toward her from showing, steeling his face and clenching his jaw shut tight, fingers tapping almost impatiently on his crossed arms unable to keep from fidgeting.

“So you’re absolutely sure I won’t have to pay any child support?” she asked, looking up at Harry for a response instead of Craig, who would know better than Harry on the situation.

“We absolutely do not need nor want money from you, obviously,” he told her, his expression calm neutral with years of practice. “All we want is for Tye to have a chance to have a better life than you intend to give her.”

Craig looked up from his notes confused. “Her? I have here a male child named Tyler?”

Harry nodded. “She’s recently come out as transgender and unfortunately her mother has decided she doesn’t want her because she believes Tye is mentally damaged.”

“And he’ll molest and rape my youngest son if I allow him to stay.”

Craig turned to her shocked, hurt, and furious. Eggsy let out a soft growl but then suddenly slumped out of his chair with a knockout dart in his neck; given to him from Harry. 

“With zero respect, you are a bitch,” Craig told her, snatching the paperwork from her as he stood. “In my trans niece’s honor, fuck you  _ very _ much.”

Kate could only squeak up at him, shocked as he turned to address Harry; giving him a kind smile, seemingly unaware or ignoring the fact that Eggsy was unconscious crumpled in the floor at the moment. He understood to not ask questions of a mob boss; he had recognized Harry from his father’s dealings with Harry’s father and then Dresden.

“I’ll make copies and post everything back whenever a judge signs off,” he said with a nod.

“Sounds good, thank you Mr. Jenkins.”

Harry would never admit that Eggsy shooting up to his feet so suddenly and ready to fight, startled him almost out of his chair; even Craig stepped back from him a couple steps. Kate jerked, hands going up to defend herself instinctively; years of abuse from Toby making her easily startled of a spring up like that.

Eggsy looked around wild eyed for a moment before he saw he wasn’t in danger, that Harry hadn’t said the name Jinkles; that he was addressing Craig Jenkins, his new lawyer. He let his shoulders drop with a sigh as Craig took his leave and plopped down heavy in his chair again, turning to Kate; snatching the little dart out of his neck.

“So, is this going to really come between you and me, Kate?” he asked.

She shrugged, shaking her head. “It doesn’t have to, but I’ll never be able to support Tyler and I’ll always believe he belongs in a mental hospital instead of around Scottie. Get help before he acts on his perversions embedded in his sick head.”

Eggsy sighed slowly through his nose, the sound angry and dark; with a little bit of a growl coming through. “Is it just trans people you have an issue with or anyone who isn’t cisgender and hetero?”

“What does that mean?”

He wanted to snap at her, tell her to educate herself, that she should have educated herself whenever Tye first came out; like any unfamiliar parent should do instead of acting like she understood and accepted. But, he also knew she wouldn’t.

“Hetero means straight, cisgender means you are physically and mentally the sex you were assigned at birth,” he sighed at her. “Like you for example.”

Kate continued to frown at him. “I mean, I don’t mind gay people and all that; don’t like lesbians and I’ve always been told bisexuals are just confused and selfish.”

“So you’re only accepting of gay men.” Harry surmised, his own annoyance with her growing. “And I swear if you say you only get off on gay porn, Kate.”

She shrugged. “I’ll admit it is a guilty pleasure of mine; Artie doesn’t care much for it though.”

“You are aware you’re either a closet lesbian or at least fuckin’ bisexual your goddamn self being with Artemis, right?” Eggsy snapped. “Are you saying you’re just confused and selfish, or that you’re with her just because you couldn’t make it with a man anymore?”

“We’re not lesbians, just occasional fuck buddies; she knows her place.”

Eggsy scoffed at her, getting to his feet and stalking to the bar; making himself and Harry a tumbler of Harry’s more expensive whisky each, having to stand beside Harry’s chair when he brought a tumbler to him, leaning on his hands against the desk.

“We still got that electroshock thing, Harry?” he asked, glaring at her. “I’m thinking she needs a bit of electroshock therapy to set her head right again. This ain’t the Kate I met years ago when I found out I had a sister. This is fuckin’ Michelle sitting here. She needs a fuckin’ lobodomy or some shit, I swear.”

Harry flipped a switch under the edge of his desk, sending a quiet alarm to Pamela in Medical to send up psych orderlies. Kate wanted to run scared but she knew Eggsy would chase and catch her before she got to the door downstairs.

She felt lightheaded and her vision blurred, swaying and catching herself. Beside him Eggsy was also feeling the affects of the disorienting vibration he sent out with another button under his desk; but Eggsy kept a hand on the back of Harry’s chair and kept his mind busy naming off barnyard animals to stay on his feet and not show outwardly that something was happening to him.

He hit the button enough times getting under the desk that he had to learn how to counteract the vibration’s effects.

Kate couldn’t fight when the orderlies came to take her for an involuntary psych evaluation and stay. When she was taken away, Harry released the button; feeling Eggsy relax again.

Eggsy bent over, a little nauseated, pressing his forehead on the cool surface of the desk; letting out a slow breath. He couldn’t help smiling when Harry rubbed on his back. “I’m alright, but you gotta give me some sort of signal warning me you’re about to do that. Made that whisky settle funky.”

After a couple minutes Eggsy folded down into Harry’s lap smiling again and snuggling close, taking another sip of his drink. Harry hugged Eggsy tight, kissing him as the door opened and Donald came in; summoned by Harry letting him know Craig had left and it was alright for him to come up now. Donald took his new cushion out of the hidden closet and settled to sit beside Harry’s chair, leaning to rest his head on Harry’s thigh. Eggsy slid to his feet and got his own cushion, taking off his sneakers and t-shirt before getting down to his knees on Harry’s left; folding his arms on Harry’s left thigh and putting his chin down, smiling as Harry scritched his head.

“Everything alright?” Harry asked, brushing Donald’s hair off his forehead; raking his fingers through gently just once before letting his hand rest on the side of Donald’s neck lightly.

Donald nodded, eyes closed but face tilted up toward Harry. “Just wanted to come sit; nothing to do today, didn’t wanna be downstairs alone all day.” His eyes slid open after a couple minutes, Harry could see clearly that he was feeling bad about something; or at least guilty about how he felt.

He fidgeted with the hem of his shorts, eyes flicking between Harry and Eggsy. He wanted to make a request of Harry but he was afraid he and Eggsy would reject it. Eggsy reached over and tapped his head playfully with his fingertips, smiling when Donald looked up at him.

It was a usual back and forth between the two, a little quiet sign of their deep care and affection for each other.

Donald sighed and moved to sit up on his knees. Harry turned to him slightly, hand out, seeing he needed a little more grounding and support from him about something. Donald fought with himself about whether or not to ask his request; he didn’t want to come between Harry and Eggsy or overstep boundaries.

“I still belong to you, don’t I, Harry?” he asked quietly, looking down at his lap.

“For as long as you’d like, of course. Are you unhappy with me?”

He looked up quick, like he had been stung, and shook his head; his eyes wide. “No, of course not. I’d like to stay for as long as you’ll have me. I just, would,” he trailed off and shook his head, angry at himself for thinking about bringing it up. “Nevermind, it’s ridiculous. Of course I can’t do it. Don’t need both of you getting mad ‘cause I asked about it.”

He sat down again, knees pulled up to his chest and hugged; putting his head back down on Harry’s thigh.

“Is it something special you want to do?”

He nodded, huffing quietly. “It’s stupid and selfish of me, just nevermind I brought it up.”

Harry shook his head, tilting Donald’s chin up and continuing to tug until he knelt again; gripping his chin carefully, making him look up at him. “Tell me,” he ordered, tone stern but still soft; leaving no room for arguments.

On his other side he felt Eggsy squirm and fought a smile at his boy’s reaction to his tone. And, like Eggsy, Donald was helpless to resist it as well.

“I want something to show I’m yours as well, like Eggsy’s collar but I don’t like leather. I was thinking maybe a piece of jewelry I can wear; like the signet rings but on a different finger and hand; not like a wedding ring, I never will ask for that. But, I’d like something that shows I’m also yours.”

“Yes!” Eggsy cheered quietly to himself, grinning wide.

Harry smiled, raking his fingers in Donald’s hair again, and nodded. “I would like that as well. Show I have two of the best boys and that both of you belong to me. Would you like to design a ring for yourself?”

Donald grinned, shoulders dropping, and shook his head. “I’d rather you choose for me, Harry. It’ll make me feel like I really do belong to you.”

“Alright, I’ll start this evening.”

The two kneeling Subs tucked to Harry again and got comfortable, resting their heads down, and talked quietly with each other while Harry got back to work above them so he could end his day earlier today; wanting to get started on everything.


	30. Chapter 30

Eggsy left Dr. Henson’s office with Tye after her first therapy appointment. Harry searched for weeks before he found someone he felt was qualified to help her with everything; but he couldn’t accompany her to the appointment so Eggsy took her by himself.

The appointment went better than he thought it would, Tye was able to open up and discuss everything after just a few minutes of hesitation, but Eggsy was still a little anxious to get out of the office. He led Tye outside to the waiting taxi, still banned from driving since his poor decision to drive drunk, letting her inside first before he got in and settled, lifting his arm as Tye leaned into his side and hugged his middle.

“D’you really think this’ll help?”

Eggsy nodded, combing his fingers through her hair slowly, and kissed her head. “It’s kinda helping me so yeah, I think it really will. We’ll keep going and it’ll help more.”

“Will you keep going to yours if I go to mine?”

He wanted to make some excuse, lie and say he would but had no plans to keep going, wanted to laugh and tell Tye he couldn’t promise anything. Anything to not have to say he would go and have to keep that promise. He still didn’t like Dr. Ives at all.

But he couldn’t lie to her; she had been lied to enough in her life.

Eggsy sighed and nodded, hugging her tighter. “Yeah, Bub I will. We’ll be alright, sometimes that therapy crap really does work.”

The rest of the ride was quiet, Eggsy was almost asleep but stirred and sat up again when he jostled as the cab stopped outside headquarters. Beside him Tye woke blurry eyed and still tired, groaning as they got out together; shuffling and dragging her feet. Eggsy paused and put Tye on his back to carry her upstairs to let her lie down and rest.

After settling her and taking her boots, Eggsy left her room then went to check on the other children; finding Daisy in her room with a school friend. He made sure they were alright and didn’t need anything, and double checking that the tattoo gun in Daisy’s hand was indeed just a makeup air brusher, then went to find Jason and Annabeth, passing Donald with Annabeth squealing and fighting while he tried to get her in their room to give her a bath.

“Where’s the other little butthead?” he asked following to give him a hand; taking Annabeth’s tights and socks; stirring the stench in her diaper and cringing away from it with a groan. Donald lost his held breath with a stunned huff.

“What the hell happened?” Eggsy coughed, spraying the too floral scented air freshener and starting the shower; Annabeth was too dirty for the tub.

“Nursery accidentally gave her prune juice. Already talked to Pam, she said the little bit that she drank isn’t bad for her.”

Both gagged and groaned when they had Annabeth undressed and held under the spray of water. Eggsy took the handheld showerhead down and sprayed her down while Donald held her up. He felt bad about getting Donald covered a little bit as well but he would replace anything if it was ruined.

After she was clean again Eggsy took her in a towel to get her dressed so Donald could get out of his wet clothes. He took her across the hall to the nursery, hearing Jason and Harry one floor above coming from the office.

“Yes, let’s go see if Daddy’s home,” he heard Harry tell Jason, followed by Jason’s running footfalls. “No running, you’ll fall down the stairs and then I’ll have to take you to Pamela for all your broken bones.”

Eggsy could hear the worry in Harry’s tone, but he still spoke calmly to Jason misbehaving. It just made Eggsy love Harry more knowing their children would never grow up in fear of being hurt or mistreated in any way from Harry; he had the patience of all the saints with their children, never even yelled once at any of them.

Sure there were times he had to be firm, but physical violence would never happen to them.

After a minute Jason came scampering down the hall giggling. Harry just sighed and smiled at the boy running ahead of him.

“In here, Harry!” Eggsy called out from the nursery, dressing Annabeth on the changing table. He was surprised when Jason ran up and hugged his legs, jolting him forward a little bit. “Hey Bubs. Lemme get Sissy dressed then I’ll pick you up, alright?”

He chuckled at Jason’s pleading pout as Jason reached up for him. “Peace, Daddy. I want up, too.”

“In a second,” he replied, putting Annabeth in a onesie and little tutu skirt; putting a blossom headband on next. “If I put you in socks, will you keep them on, demon baby?” he asked her, holding up a pair of ruffle cuffed socks.

Annabeth just laughed and shook her head; not understanding the question but generally saying no to everything. She raised her feet and kicked at the air, babbling at Eggsy as he put the socks on her feet.

Harry came in and wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s shoulders, surprising him with a tickling kiss to his neck; giving him a bit of a rub with his scruff.

Eggsy bent to pick up Jason, putting him on one hip and Annabeth on the other before turning to lean into Harry; taking a proper kiss and grinning wide. Harry held the three close, loving how Eggsy looked with their children on his hips and snuggling so peacefully to him; they obviously loved Eggsy very much, even if he still had days where he didn’t feel like they even tolerated him. 

“Beautiful,” Harry sighed, reaching up and cupping Eggsy’s cheek, thumb caressing just under the scar gently. Eggsy snickered, leaning into Harry’s touch; landing a kiss on Harry’s chin. “My beautiful boy; so perfect and wonderful. Come let me hold my sweet boy; I’ve missed you.”

His hand moved from Eggsy’s waist up to hold onto Eggsy’s throat a moment; he smiled when Eggsy nearly swooned and tucked closer to him instinctively.

“It’s nearly nap time, but I’m sure the little Butt won’t want to let go of you so willingly. So, we’ll take them to sit with us and snuggle until they are napping. But tonight, we’re going to need privacy.”

Harry took Annabeth as he stepped back with a slick grin, leaving Eggsy to trail after him like a moth chasing light. He led Eggsy to the den, smiling when he saw Donald already settled sitting on his cushion in front of the couch waiting for them. He sat down and got comfortable before Donald leaned on his leg, head down on Harry’s thigh, and Eggsy sat beside him, tucking to him with Jason snuggled in his arms.

“Have you asked yet?” Donald asked looking up at them, eyes soft and hopeful.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, giving Donald’s hair a comb through with his fingers. “Not while children are present. You know better.”

Eggsy was curious but if Harry said it wouldn’t be discussed in front of the children he wasn’t going to ask. He just leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder and snuggled Jason, closing his eyes to enjoy the peaceful afternoon with his husband and their children.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry came home late but he was welcomed by his happy family gathered in the kitchen and dining room. Eggsy and Donald worked together, finally, cooking while Tye and Daisy did homework. Jason sat by the fridge with a wooden spoon and a few pots, drumming noisily and excited. Annabeth stood in her little baby walker watching Eggsy knead dough for fresh dinner rolls, gumming on a teething biscuit and drinking from a sippy cup.

Like always Eggsy danced and sang along with the radio while he worked, making Annabeth laugh at his antics. Not yet seen, Harry watched them for a couple minutes before he stepped away to shower and get out of his suit for the night.

Hearing the shower turn on, Eggsy looked back over his shoulder; checking the clock on the oven. Harry hadn’t worked too late this time, only four hours and all the kids had already been fed dinner since he would be late and didn’t know exactly how long.

He put the dough in a bread pan to let it set and washed his hands then went to the dining room. “Alright twerps, Dad’s home. Go ahead and put all this away, you’ve worked enough for tonight.”

Daisy closed her maths book with a groan and rubbed her forehead, feeling another migraine. Eggsy frowned slightly and felt her forehead, his hand covering her eyes a little bit; and saw her relax slightly

“I do believe you’re gonna take a day off tomorrow, Flower. You’re kinda pasty white and clammy.”

“Ugh, fine,” she scoffed, resting her head in his hand; eyes feeling a little better against their fresh washed coolness. “Carry me?”

That made Eggsy smile. He put her school books in her backpack, still holding her forehead, and shouldered it before picking her up carefully and leaving to take her to her room.

“Donnie, lemme get her down then I’ll come help with the little Bubs,” he told Donald as he passed, hearing Tye shuffled along behind him to lie down on the couch in the den and wait for Harry to eat and join her for a movie. 

Harry already arranged with her tutor to take one day a week off so she could rest. He had the same agreement with Daisy’s tutor but it was usually Wednesdays, Tye on Thursdays, she would be taking the day off Thursday as well due to migraines.

Eggsy helped Daisy take off her leggings and shoes, letting her sleep in just her tank top, and settled her under her covers. He made her laugh quietly when he spooned up behind her and tucked her close, hugging her, before he softly sang to her to help her fall asleep easily.

She was too old for bedtime stories anymore, so now Eggsy laid with her and sang until she was out. Harry missed the bonding they shared during story time, but now he could sit quietly and listen to Eggsy show he was an amazing father to their children

After a couple lullabies, Daisy snored softly. Eggsy eased off the bed and tiptoed out of her room, flicking off the light on his way. He met Donald in the hall and took Jason for their bedtime routine.

“Harry’s eating now; he looks wrecked.”

Eggsy let out a sigh and nodded then took Jason to his room, carefully running a brush through his curls and poofing them up a little frizzy to get a few tangles before pulling it back in a tiny ponytail. Jason insisted on wearing his hair to bed like Tye did.

He put Jason in bed and snuggled him, giving him his favorite bear to hug; and like Daisy, Jason was sang to sleep since they read all of his books twice now.

Eggsy never expected a domestic life, but he loved every moment of the predictability of family life and the comfort of having all of his Bubs safe and adored.

Again like Daisy, Jason finally slept peacefully after a couple songs. Eggsy kissed and nuzzled on Jason, unable to resist inhaling Jason’s light scent and pecking both closed eyes, then made sure his bear was right and the Jason Vorhees night light was lit then left his room.

Back in their quarters Eggsy finally got to welcome Harry back home, finding him still at the kitchen table, and Tye sitting with him talking about her day. He couldn’t help smiling as he stepped up and gave Harry a quick kiss, reaching to refill his water and wine glasses, nuzzling his scruffy cheek for a moment before he went to help clean up in the kitchen and let Harry and Tye get back to their conversation.

Most of the cooking dishes were already in the dishwasher, along with the dinner dishes the kids used. By the time he had the bread dough in the oven, Harry was bringing in his dishes and rinsing them off to put in the dishwasher.

“I got that,” Eggsy chuckled, watching Harry pressing buttons trying to start the dishwasher but unsure how. He had never had one with digitals and simple buttons, his had always been the old turn dial type that was basically so simple an idiot like him could use it occasionally.

Finally Tye took sympathy on Harry and started the dishwasher for him, snickering.

“All this technology is for the younger generations obviously,” Harry replied, leaning on the counter and hugging Tye’s shoulders, watching Eggsy as he prepped more dough to freeze overnight. He grinned wide watching Eggsy knead and pound the forming dough, proud of his boy for being so ready and willing to learn his way in the kitchen; learn how to let himself truly enjoy an activity and only improve his skill.

When Eggsy was done and everything cleaned up and bread baking slowly with more loaves in the freezer, Eggsy made drinks for the four and followed Harry and Tye into the den; finding Donald setting up their sitting pillows in front of the chaise and a little pallet for Tye between them so they could all watch a movie on the new projector while Harry lounged and relaxed. Harry lounged back on the chaise as they got comfortable on the floor, reaching for Eggsy and resting his hand around his neck carefully; for once he was the one who needed the comforting contact.

He wasn’t particularly upset with anything or anyone, sure it was hard on everyone when he had to work so late and he hated that it was so unavoidable this time; he and Kate had to work together to guide a team of men out of a bad situation and get them on the route back home.

It wasn’t ideal with Kate yet, but she was being ordered into therapy and psych appointments so everyone was hopeful that she would come around again. He was just glad that Eggsy was at a point he could get along with her again, even if there was some tension between them still.

Harry wouldn’t put up with her being awful and always refused to talk about Tye with her; if she was curious she shouldn’t have terminated her rights over something Tye couldn’t control and be so horrendous to her.

But now he could finally let go of the stressful work day and release his stresses later in bed with his two Subs at his mercy; already planning what he wanted from both of them.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do a continuation of this chapter later. :D.

Eggsy laid sprawled out in bed on his stomach, head near the foot of the bed and feet tucked under the pillows, chin on his folded arms watching Harry inspecting their toys again. The floggers that Eggsy loved so much were starting to show too much wear and tear so Harry decided to check everything else so he wasn’t hurting either of his boys.

Donald sat against the headboard looking at the usual buying website, picking out some toys he wanted to try and a few he wasn’t sure about but couldn’t help being a little curious.

“Eggsward, have you ever tried vibrating panties?” he asked.

Eggsy rolled his eyes at the nickname, he didn’t care for it but it didn’t hurt him so he didn’t protest its use; he did sometimes speak in a Donald Duck voice at him in retaliation though, and turned to look over his shoulder at him.

“I’ve never actually heard of those.” He sat up on his knees and leaned back to look at the laptop screen seeing the panties in question had a small vibrator that was put in a pocket on the crotch and it could be controlled by a phone app.

He and Donald looked at each other and smiled deviously; Donald put the laptop aside as they moved together and crawled to Harry, resting their chins down playfully on his shoulders to get his attention. Harry looked at the two, brow quirked curiously at their matching sly grins.

“Alright, you can have whatever it is,” he sighed, turning to continue rubbing leather care oil on their paddles. “You two look like sharks when you smile like that at me.”

Eggsy snickered, pecking Harry’s chin. Donald moved back to keep looking at the website, letting Eggsy scoot up and press against Harry’s back, still sitting on his knees, hugging Harry’s shoulders with a contented sigh.

“So you’re sure you’re alright if we do DP again?” he asked.

“Of course I’m not sure but if you’d like to do it,” Harry shrugged.

Eggsy shook his head, moving to bracket his knees on Harry’s hips. “Nope, doesn’t work like that with us. Either we all agree or it’s no. This isn’t gonna be unfair to any of us, you know that.”

Harry sighed and shrugged, holding Eggsy’s wrists as Donald came back over. “I’m just concerned one of you will get hurt if we do it again, sweet boy. I know we get into kinky stuff but there’s just a couple things that do make me so uncomfortable.”

“Then we won’t do it,” Donald spoke up, on his knees beside Harry, holding his other hand. “I’m definitely not as experienced in kinky like you two, but we’re all partners and we care for each other. Maybe we need to all sit down again and go over our hard and soft lists?”

“Not tonight, I don’t want to ruin the good mood.”

Eggsy smiled and nuzzled on Harry’s scruff, kissing on his chin. “Wanna fuck around?” he offered hoping to get Harry in a better mood; he had been almost distracted all night inspecting their toys.

“I’m too frustrated to be nice tonight dear boys, I’m sorry. I wouldn’t be able to hold back much.”

“It’s been a while since you painted my arse red, Daddy,” he told him, hands rubbing up and down Harry’s back soothingly; fingers feather light and slow. Harry couldn’t resist squirming a little bit but didn’t stop him. “Want to tie me up good and give me swats?”

Donald stood to get the cuffs, chuckling a little bit when Harry let out a slower breath; he wouldn’t put up much of an argument for swatting Eggsy up good. They had to sometimes double team on Eggsy, when he disobeyed badly enough, but tonight Donald didn’t feel too much like participating.

He would go to the den with the laptop and let them play.

“You’re incorrigible,” Harry huffed at Eggsy, but his smile was fond. “Such a whore for swats.”

Eggsy giggled and sat up as Harry got to his feet and took the cuffs from Donald. “You know what to do to a good whore being naughty,” Eggsy replied, crawling on his hands and knees back up toward the pillows; waggling his ass at Harry; fighting a laugh.

Harry stepped up and grabbed a freshly oiled paddle and smacked it hard on Eggsy’s raised ass, startling him to drop his hips immediately and lie prone; groaning into the mattress.

“Damn Daddy, you want real hard right now, don’t you?” he laughed, waggling again as Donald took off to the den. “Please, may I have another?”

Harry rubbed the edge of the paddle between Eggsy’s cheeks, looking him over thoughtfully; considering what he needed from Eggsy tonight to settle himself.

“I think we should do a live stream tonight for our fans. You’ll wear your gimp mask and not one complaint from you; understood?”

Eggsy rolled over to his back and sat up, leaning on his hands; his chin lifting as Harry pressed the top edge of the paddle to his throat; unable to keep from smiling and almost swooning. “You’ve never wanted to go live before, why now, Daddy?”

“Because I said so,” he replied with a little bit of a crooked grin, making Eggsy laugh. Eggsy sometimes used that response with Jason when he went on an obsession of asking why everything.

“Gonna fuck me real good after?” Harry nodded, pressing the paddle a little tighter as Eggsy leaned into it. “Choke me and fuck me after I pass out, Daddy. You’ve never choked me unconscious before; you can do anything and everything you want to me, I won’t be able to do anything but flop like a dead seal.”

Harry laughed at the mental image but recovered quickly and pressed harder with the paddle.

“I’ll be helpless and totally at Daddy’s mercy. Fill my hole and leave me dripping, let everyone watch you violate every inch of your whore’s body. Doesn’t that sound nice, Daddy?”

It aroused Harry so much more than he ever expected. “Amazing,” he sighed, pressing until Eggsy laid down again; moving to straddle his stomach; switching the paddle for his hand and squeezing firm. Underneath him Eggsy arched and squirmed, sighing as his eyes rolled back.

“How long have you wanted this, sweet boy?” Harry asked, leaning to whisper in Eggsy’s ear; rubbing him with his scruff. “How long have you dreamed of Daddy taking full advantage of you like this.”

Eggsy tried to shrug, feeling his edges getting fuzzy. “I un oh,” he mumbled almost incoherently. “I’ma good whore, I promise Daddy. Just want you. Please.”

Harry grinned on Eggsy’s cheek and gave him a light nip, earning a little, dopey giggle. “You beg so beautifully, baby boy,” he whispered in Eggsy’s ear again, hand tightening a little bit, testing the pressure Eggsy wasn’t accustomed to.

The groan and arch surprised both of them; Eggsy felt light headed and his vision whited for a long minute before he was aware again, seeing Harry now kneeling between his spread thighs chuckling and rubbing his lace covered groin.

“The fuck was that?” he huffed, wanting to move his arms and reach for Harry but he laid too heavy limbed to do anything. He realized he felt odd in his panties and squirmed his hips. “Why am I sticky? You didn’t jerk me off when I passed out, did you?”

Harry shook his head, hands moving to caress Eggsy’s thighs. “You came so intense you knocked out for a minute. I think under the circumstances, since I was purposely teasing you to arouse you, I’ll skip swats for getting hard and cumming without permission. I’m honestly too curious about this whole choking you out and then fucking you silly plan you have.”

“Please, Daddy?” Eggsy begged, grinning. “I know you’ll be so careful and not actually hurt me; and I kinda wanna see how your choke marks will look on me.”

“Alright, but I’m tying your wiggly arse up with that bunch of ribbons, leave some good marks on you. I’d much rather choke you on my dick, but I’ll use my hand after I’m done fucking your throat. You’ll take everything and beg for more, understood? I’m not going to be gentle apart from the ribbons.”

Eggsy keened, chuckling, and laid back to be bound up; Harry stood to get everything they would need for doing a live stream; going a little slower to make Eggsy’s anticipation higher and make him more responsive.

He bound Eggsy and put a hood on him to hide his identity from their massive online fans. Harry didn’t hide his identity, no longer in the spy missions.

After finishing with Eggsy, leaving him to wait unable to move or speak, Harry started setting up their video camera and Eggsy’s laptop for the live stream.

############

The first smack of the pinprick paddle against Eggsy’s ass came down hard and made Eggsy jerk startled and tense up instinctively. He was bent over at the end of the bed, knees on the bench seat and chest and head pinned to the mattress under Harry’s tight hold; ass raised toward the cameras.

Harry smiled as Eggsy’s ass slowly turned red and the pinpricks swelled, then brought the paddle down harder than the first. Eggsy’s hips leapt up from the shock and pain but he didn’t want to stop. He settled his knees back down and spread his thighs as best as he could with the ribbons binding him, his words too muffled to hear through the mask; but it was obvious he wanted more rough mistreatment.

Harry sent the flogger tails down across Eggsy’s back next, hardening at the noises Eggsy couldn’t hold back. He smiled and rubbed Eggsy’s ass, squeezing tight just to hear him whimper and see him squirm.

He picked up the smooth plastic paddle and raised his arm high before bringing it down with a smack that echoed and jolted through Eggsy hard enough Harry was sure he saw the impact ripples run up Eggsy’s back.

Harry was going to enjoy tumbling Eggsy around and pushing both of them a little harder than they had been going before. He needed to get rid of pent up frustrations and anger; and he had the perfect boy who would take it from him without any hesitations.


	33. Chapter 33

After half an hour Eggsy’s ass and the backs of his thighs were red and purple with deep bruises and just a little bit of broken skin that raised a few tiny streaks of pink that only looked like blood. But, Eggsy didn’t feel the pain, too far down to care that he wouldn’t be sitting without a cushion for weeks, possibly a month. He offered himself to Harry all too willing to let Harry take frustration out on his backside.

It gave him his own sense of peace to receive swats and marking from someone who truly loved him. The act of submitting finally wasn’t done in fear of being beaten. And the fact that Harry would never hurt him out of anger.

Satisfied that he hadn’t permanently scarred his precious boy, Harry ran his hands up from Eggsy’s ass to his shoulders, lying down along on top of him; pressing him down into the mattress with careful pressure, smiling as Eggsy groaned and squirmed beneath him.

“Are you still good, my sweet boy?” he asked nuzzling along Eggsy’s ear through the mask he still wore; speaking just loud enough for Eggsy to hear but not be picked up by the cameras still streaming to their personal website.

Eggsy nodded, tapping his closed fist quietly on the headboard; the silent signal telling Harry to continue. Harry chuckled darkly and slid up to his knees between Eggsy’s legs, a pleased sigh leaving his throat as he admired the bruises and paddle marks again; leaning down and pecking a soft kiss on Eggsy’s tight, round ass, snickering when Eggsy squirmed feeling his beard rub gently.

He took a couple pictures with his glasses to admire whenever he wanted then gave Eggsy’s ass an open handed smack; signaling to Eggsy more discomfort was coming. He stood and yanked Eggsy down to the foot of the bed, bending him over the footboard and putting his knees on the bench seat.

Harry took a moment to check the pressure from the ribbons and make sure they weren’t digging in and cutting Eggsy. Satisfied, he turned to the table of toys he set out and picked up the remote for the prostate stimulator, almost laughing when Eggsy nearly did a handstand, the unexpected sensation jolting him uncontrollably and making him yelp and tug against the ribbons.

“Too much?” Harry teased, giving him another jolt and sending him flailing and whimpering. Eggsy nodded for the audience watching but again signaled to continue, putting up an act of too much discomfort.

Eggsy certainly didn’t expect his entire ass end to go flailing like a drunk cartwheeler in Cirque du Soleil, but he wanted more.

“That’s really too bad, boy,” Harry gruffed, giving another jolt; chuckling darkly as Eggsy’s ass shook. He rested one knee on the bench between Eggsy’s legs and reached around to Eggsy’s half hardness. “If you’re a good boy, maybe Daddy will let you finish.”

Harry was a little surprised when Eggsy shook his head; that wasn’t part of the act they planned out.

“Are you going to be naughty then?”

Again Eggsy shook his head.

“Do you not want to cum at all tonight?”

Another head shake and a muffled answer.

Harry smiled, proud that Eggsy gave him that total trust and control of his body. “Good boy; I wasn’t planning on letting you anyways,” he teased, spreading Eggsy’s cheeks and kneading the bruised flesh. He took the prostate stimulator out and tossed it with the other toys, giving Eggsy’s hole a soothing rub; pushing his thumb inside, watching Eggsy’s hole flutter and tighten around the digit.

Eggsy moved his hips slowly, fucking himself on Harry’s thumb; irritating his abused flesh but not caring at all. He couldn’t hold back a whimper when Harry removed his thumb but stopped his hips obediently. Harry moved to sit in front of Eggsy; long legs tucked under him and nudging Eggsy’s thighs until he spread wider.

He gave Eggsy the signal that he was taking off the mask so he would know not to look around to reveal his uncovered face to the cameras, immediately grabbing hold of Eggsy’s hair tight and pulling hard when he came into view. Eggsy caught his breath and gave Harry another dopey grin, falling down deeper.

Harry moved quickly and snatched Eggsy’s throat, holding tighter than he usually would; Eggsy’s eyes rolled back and he moaned wantonly, pressing into Harry’s hand for more pressure. Harry watched as Eggsy’s pupils dilated and his face and neck reddened slowly as his airway was restricted.

After a few minutes Eggsy’s eyes slid shut and he went limp; but Harry made sure he was still breathing before he rolled Eggsy and put him face down on the bed beside him, hauling him up off the bench and letting him drop a little roughly.

“That’s a good boy,” he said quietly, hearing the rapid ding of incoming funds to their private account; and a few dings came from messages worried about Eggsy being unconscious and Harry not stopping.

Just to ruffle the crowd a little more and get more money from the fans who obviously enjoyed Eggsy’s vulnerability, Harry took a towel and wrapped it around Eggsy’s head; leaving him plenty of room to breathe but making it look like he was being suffocated.

The incoming dings nearly made Harry laugh at the rapidfire speed. Eggsy was going to be very happy about the audience reaction.

Seeing Eggsy laid out and at his mercy excited Harry more than he expected, he wanted nothing more than to pin Eggsy down and fuck him into oblivion. He couldn’t help the hungry groan that came out as he settled over Eggsy, hands spreading his cheeks and pushing inside as his hips settled against the bruised flesh; burying his face in Eggsy’s shoulder, taking a moment to savor the warmth that surrounded him.

“Good boy,” he said quietly, moving his hips slowly. “Such whore, aren’t you? I should let anyone who pays come and fuck you like this. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

He let out a groan, hips quickening as his arousal grew, holding Eggsy tighter around his chest and biting down hard where his neck met his shoulder, breaking the flesh and sucking a deep red mark.

The bite was hard enough to rouse Eggsy. Instinctively he tensed at the feeling of someone pinning and fucking him as hard as possible, Harry reached and held Eggsy’s wrists to pin his arms down; huffing and groaning.

“Stay still boy, Daddy’s not finished yet,” Harry growled, grabbing Eggsy’s throat and squeezing firm; earning a desperate moan in return.

“Please harder, Daddy.” Eggsy begged, trying to tighten Harry’s grip. Harry quickened his hips, rocking the bed hard enough to chip at the paint on the wall. Eggsy whined, not wanting faster fucking; he wanted Harry to choke him unconscious again.

“Are you ready for Daddy’s cum you whore?”

Eggsy nodded, whimpering and whining desperately; yelping when Harry bit down on his shoulder again, cutting a little deeper as he came, shaking and groaning.

After a long few minutes, Harry could move again. He flopped over to his back breathless; grabbing the remote to stop the cameras and looking over at Eggsy, seeing he hadn’t moved the towel yet, obviously deep down and enjoying it.

He lifted the towel and was met with a grin. Eggsy coasted happily, nuzzling on Harry’s arm.

“Come on then, let’s see how bad I bit this time.”

“Nnnmm, dun wanna,” Eggsy mumbled into the blankets but couldn’t put up a fight as Harry sat up and moved him. He raised his bound arms and whined until Harry untied him from the ribbons, groaning when Harry touched the bleeding bite on his neck.

“I have to get something to treat that, sweet boy. Stay here.”

As he sat up to get the first aid kit, Eggsy surprised him, whining loud and yanking him back down; wrapping arms and legs around him and holding tight. He huffed and snickered; he should have expected Eggsy to cling to him after such intense play.

He called for Donald’s assistance to get the kit and treat Eggsy’s bite. Donald obeyed quickly then helped Harry get Eggsy up in bed properly; chuckling each time Eggsy pushed at his hands and whined at him.

“I’ll clean up tomorrow, come to bed; it’s late and you have an endurance test in the morning,” Harry told Donald, giving Eggsy his spot in the middle of their snuggle. Eggsy needed to feel safe and protected until he came back up.

Donald stepped back into the den to turn off the tv and put away Harry’s laptop before getting in bed with them; sighing as he settled and snuggled to Eggsy’s back; holding his middle carefully after turning off the lights and putting his head down.

Both chuckled when they heard Eggsy almost drunkenly singing softly.


	34. Chapter 34

Eggsy woke with a little foot on his cheek, Jason in his arm and across his chest, and Tye curled up in Harry’s spot in the middle of the bed. He moved Annabeth’s foot carefully, seeing her asleep on her stomach; butt up in the air and facing Eggsy’s head; laying on his pillow.

Raising to look over Tye, he saw Daisy laying sleeping on Donald’s pillow.

He huffed a breath and laid down again to try and figure out a way to get up without disturbing any of them; but a camera flash and shutter sound made him look up again. He saw Harry at the end of the bed, still in his robe, a mug of coffee in one hand and his phone in the other taking a picture of Eggsy with their herd piled around him.

“What happened?” Eggsy asked quietly, starting to inch his way to sit up; rolling Jason slowly to lie down.

Harry stepped back as he crawled to get off the end of the bed, pointing at the kids starting with Jason. “Nightmare, I don’t even know other than she vomited three times, leg cramps so I gave her some Tylenol and the heating pad, and Flower woke up too early from construction noises. Apparently the trees down the hill are being cut and trimmed up.”

Eggsy frowned at the group of kids piled in their bed. “So you’ve been just standing here watching us sleeping?” he asked looking up at Harry again. “And Donnie cooked breakfast?”

“Yes and no. I haven’t been watching long though; and Don is off with some of the men for a hunting trip.”

He was not going to tell Eggsy that the men were off fox hunting; he despised the horrible sport himself but Eggsy hated it with everything he had in him to hate from. It would just put Eggsy in a sour mood if he knew anything.

“And you didn’t wake me to help because?” Eggsy asked as they went to the kitchen so he could start cooking.

Harry shrugged, leaning against the counter after refreshing his coffee; using the percolator instead of the family coffee pot or the Keurig he still misjudged the ounce amount for a cup. Eggsy didn’t like using the percolator so he didn’t fuss when Harry used the ancient thing.

“I get deep satisfaction from seeing you with our children,” he replied simply, smiling for a moment before taking a sip of coffee. “You’re such an amazing father for someone who never thought he’d want kids. They all love you so much, especially Jase. I’m sure you’ve noticed that he’s been calling you Daddy and you respond so naturally to him.”

Eggsy sighed a little sadly as he started water to make oatmeal. “I don’t want to replace Hamish for him. That’s his title.”

Harry stepped up, hooking an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders and pecking his neck before giving him a gentle squeeze. “You’re not replacing him, you’re doing the job that was taken from him and bringing so much honor to the title of Daddy. You can let him call you that and not have any guilt. I promise.”

Eggsy shrugged, poking at the oatmeal with a spoon; pressing against Harry’s hand a little bit. Harry chuckled softly and tightened his hold, feeling Eggsy’s tension easing away, nuzzling on his ear. “This only reminds me there’s another way I’d rather choke you,” he whispered against Eggsy’s ear, nipping gently on the lobe.

“Dirty old man,” Eggsy chuckled, wagging his ass back against Harry’s hip.

Putting the oatmeal aside to set, Eggsy took out a frying pan for eggs and meats, feeling better grounded and steady in Harry’s firm hold. Harry set his coffee aside and hugged his other arm around Eggsy’s waist, sighing contend on his shoulder and kissing idly as he swayed them gently with the soft morning music playing on the radio.

He just wanted to spend time holding his precious boy, take the day off and spend it with Eggsy and their bubs.

By the time breakfast was done, Daisy and Tye were awake; though Tye was still in a mood from being in pain and Daisy was unusually grumpy as she stabbed and cut her food. Harry and Eggsy let her alone knowing she was probably experiencing a hormonal change; neither wanted a repeat of Possessed Daisy.

When she finished and took her plate to the sink, Jason came shuffling in rubbing his sleepy eyes and dragging his bear. He climbed up in Eggsy’s lap instead of his booster seat and leaned on him still tired as Harry stood to make a plate for him.

“Wanna eat Bub?” Eggsy asked, fluffing Jason’s curls.

Harry put a child’s plate and utensils down near Eggsy’s plate, chuckling when Jason tried to yawn and sneeze at the same time. Eggsy fed himself and Jason easily, keeping an eye out for Annabeth at the same time.

Tye finished eating but came back to the table after putting her plate in the sink, getting her laptop off the window seat, sitting beside Harry while browsing videos; knees drawn up and biting absently at her thumbnail.

“So how’s it going with Dr. Henderson?” Eggsy asked, wiping Jason’s face with his napkin.

She shrugged, glancing up at him for a moment before looking back down at the laptop. “I don’t mind; she doesn’t make me feel bad ‘cause I don’t really like Mum right now. She wants me to eventually try for a relationship with Mum though and I really don’t know about that. I mean, she was a right punt to me my whole life.”

Harry and Eggsy looked up at each other, Eggsy was fighting a grin; he understood the slang Tye used, she picked it up from him, but Harry was confused. He turned back to Tye with a slight breath through his nose.

“Do I even want to know what a punt is, Sweetheart?”

Tye snickered, glancing up at Eggsy; he subtly held his pinky to his lips telling her not to explain anything to Harry. Harry looked back at Eggsy when she almost giggled at him, seeing him sitting up straighter and trying to act innocent.

“I should be asking you, dear boy. Tell me, what is it?”

Eggsy snickered and hid his smile in Jason’s curls, clenching his eyes shut and trying not to cackle; snorting softly. He squealed when Harry wrapped a hand around his wrist, a stifled giggle escaping.

“It’s a combo of prick and cunt.” he snorted, unable to fight Harry’s firm, commanding touch. “I got it from Brandon a long time ago. I thought it was going to be a way to curse kid friendly; but I had been on hold with that private school we’ve been looking at for half an hour then the call dropped or they hung up. I just didn’t know she was listening ‘til she laughed.”

“Just don’t teach it to the little ones please. Beth is learning to talk and we don’t need her repeating even mild cursings.”

Eggsy grinned, putting Jason in a chair after they were all finished eating and took the rest of the dirty dishes to put in the dishwasher with everything else then followed Harry and Tye to the den; taking Jason from Harry when he reached for him and whined quietly.

Everyone settled together in the den after Harry checked on Annabeth, finding her still sleeping and not feverish anymore. He and Eggsy laid piled together on the couch, Eggsy pretzeled in the bend of Harry’s knees, head on Harry’s hip and Jason sitting on his side.

Tye and Daisy settled together on the floor, both watching videos on the laptop; not interested in the weather reports Harry watched every morning.


	35. Chapter 35

Eggsy and Donald pulled another undercover mission together, posing as a recently married couple on their honeymooon at a snowy resort. Both were confident in their own abilities and each other, knew they could work together easily and use their relationship to their advantage. But, their team mates didn’t all know the whole of Donald’s place in Eggsy and Harry’s lives; their fellow Knights knew, the three weren’t secretive with them, but Harry’s mob men was a different story.

The agents liked to gossip and were looking at the closeness between the two as a secret affair; showing affection for each other too easily without Harry glued to Eggsy’s side. Some were already scheming to out them after the mission was complete. By the time the jet landed at the surprisingly quiet airport; even in mid-morning there should have been more than just a spatter of activity as everyone started pulling luggage and tech cases off the jet and loading a couple SUVs.

After putting the last case in and shutting the back hatch, Eggsy rounded to get in the back seat; taking off the new coat Harry bought for him for the mission and shoving it in the floorboard and under the driver seat before getting in and sitting down with a tired groan.

Donald sat behind the passenger seat already settled and going through their files again. Eggsy reached and took his hand, needing a bit of grounding; a little nervous with his track record of being taken captive buzzing in his head.

He wanted to call Harry but he had to wait until he and Donald were alone in their cabin.

“Alright?” Donald asked, giving him a slight squeeze.

Eggsy made himself nod, blowing out a slow breath. “Yeah, just itchy.”

Donald put the files away and held Eggsy’s hand in both of his; rubbing soothingly. Harry put Eggsy down as much as Eggsy could allow and trusted that Donald would have picked up what to do to help him if something happened, but the soothing fuzzy feeling wasn’t lasting long now that they were this much closer to starting the hard work.

The affection pulled a fraction of the itch away, letting Eggsy’s shoulders relax slowly, but didn’t make everything stop. Frustrated, Eggsy huffed and leaned his head down on Donald’s shoulder; giving a weak smile when Donald gave his cheek a loving pat, discreetly putting an earpiece in Eggsy’s ear and connecting it to his phone before sending Harry a text.

_ ‘Eggs already buzzed. Needs to prob hear you at least, can’t talk rn. In car otw to resort.’ _

A couple minutes later Donald’s phone vibrated with a call from Harry. He put it on video so Eggsy would see Harry as well as hear him then gave him the phone. Eggsy grinned instantly, instinctively curling up a little bit when he saw Harry’s face on the screen.

Harry sat in the darkened den rocking Annabeth with a bottle; she woke needing a diaper change and wanted a bottle to go back to sleep with.

Eggsy couldn’t stop a little cooing noise, missing his bubs and Harry that much more.

“Hey, sweet boy,” Harry greeted softly, seeing Eggsy immediately settle. “Are you alright?”

Eggsy shook his head, eyes going sad again. “Cold sucks,” he mumbled, keeping his voice low so the agents didn’t know he was breaking the no communication order already. Donald held him more snug and laid his own coat over Eggsy, bundling him.

“Let me put Beth down and I’ll find a book to read; how about that?”

Eggsy nodded, breathing out slow again and closing his eyes a moment as Harry stood with Annabeth and the phone. “Give kisses.”

Harry’s soft, fond chuckle made Eggsy shiver as Harry took Annabeth back to the nursery and settled her in her crib, giving her chubby little cheek a soft caress before standing and turning to go back to their rooms; grabbing his current book off the nightstand and settling to sit up in bed and read to Eggsy, putting his phone on a little cradle so Eggsy could still see him. Donald tucked Eggsy close when he settled limper as he listened to Harry’s soothing voice reading to him.

Getting to the cabin was a little bit of a hassle through the fresh snow and little bit of ice gathering on the road. By the time they finally made it, Eggsy was too fuzzy to be much help unloading everything so Donald sent him along into their cabin with just his rolling suitcase.

Eggsy dropped the handle, abandoning his suitcase in the hallway, almost following the sound of Harry’s voice still in his ear to the master bedroom; putting the phone down long enough to strip out of his winter clothes and lie down under the covers, pulling them up and over his head encasing himself in the darkness and propping the phone up so he could see and listen to Harry as he drifted off to sleep.

“Miss you, Daddy,” he mumbled drowsily. “Need real snuggles.”

“I know, sweet boy. I need you, too. Need both of my good boys.”

The whine that came out surprised both of them. Harry picked up his phone and fixed Eggsy with a little bit of a hard stare. “Are you getting jealous again, boy?”

Eggsy shuddered hard, eyes tearing open at the harsh tone of Harry’s voice. “No,” he replied quickly, head shaking a little rough. “I just want you, promise Daddy. Just really lonely and I’m buzzy. I ain’t jealous none.”

Harry’s brow quirked almost doubtful, staring at Eggsy silently; watching him start to squirm under his intense stare even through the phone. Eggsy groaned, every inch of his body starting to buzz and the itch setting in deep again. He didn’t like seeing that look from Harry, especially when he was telling the truth.

“Please, Daddy; I really, really promise I’m not jealous.” He had to close his eyes and cover his face, the intensity of the stare making him too unsettled.

The bed shifted and jostled as Donald came in to check on Eggsy. He laid down and tucked under the covers with Eggsy, worried when he saw him shaking and near tears. He took the phone, seeing the call had dropped and the screen froze; just as Harry had the doubtful expression.

“Shit,” he sighed, working to restart the phone and call Harry back for Eggsy; tucking him close and holding him firm. Eggsy sniffled on Donald’s shirt and hid his face on Donald’s shoulder.

“Hey, stupid phone locked up,” Donald told Harry when he answered. “I think he’s dropping, Harry. He’s been weird since we landed; what do I do?”

Harry turned on the bedside lamp so Eggsy would see him clearly. “Put him back on, let me see him.”

After a bit of prodding and poking, Donald managed to get Eggsy to take hold of the phone again; putting it on speaker so they could both hear Harry. Eggsy whimpered, sniffling.

“Please Daddy, I’m not jealous; swear I’m not. Don’t be mad, please. I promise.”

“I believe you, my sweet boy,” he soothed calmly, able to breathe again. “I just asked to be sure. What’s going on?”

Eggsy shuddered and shrugged, head twitching shakily. Donald was surprised when Eggsy dropped the phone, falling down farther into the darkness, and scrambled to grab hold of him feeling like he was actually falling; wrapping arms and legs tight on Donald.

“Shit,” Harry huffed, worry rising again quickly. “Eggsy, listen. I’m going to come out to you. I should’ve never sent you off without me; I’m so sorry. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Don, find a way to tell the others that I’m on my way but don’t tell them why; just don’t leave Eggsy alone until I get there.”

Donald nodded, tilting the phone to see the screen. “Stay on the phone ‘til you’re here; he’s gonna flip out if you disappear.”

Harry put his earpiece in and shoved the phone in his pocket. “I’m getting packed now and I have to get someone to take the kids. I’ll be up in the air within the hour. Just stay together; don’t do anything else until I’m there, I’m so serious about that.”

Donald blew out a breath and gave the phone back to Eggsy, reaching over him to the other nightstand where Eggsy put his phone down; sending a message to the rest of the team to let them know Harry would be arriving in a few hours then laying down again with Eggsy, tucking him close and holding him tight.

Even with all the work Harry did to settle both of them before they left, none of them expected such a sudden and hard drop to happen so quickly. Harry would have to start coming along with Eggsy on his missions to prevent another incident; not wanting either of his boys to suffer unnecessarily without him close.


	36. Chapter 36

When Harry arrived at the resort and found Eggsy and Donald’s cabin, he did a quick scan of the surround; searching for potential spies; before getting out of his rental vehicle and treading carefully up the salted walkway to the porch, knocking his usual coded knock.

Inside, Donald managed to get Eggsy out to the front room after his phone died and bundled up in front of the warm fireplace with a blanket and a warm cup of coffee while they laid on a soft pallet together watching over setup of equipment.

Both tensed at the knock but recognized it as Harry’s knock. Eggsy sat up off Donald’s back letting him stand to answer, knowing if he tried to stand up his shaky legs would give out. He did manage to start crawling over when Harry came in and rounded the overstuffed couch toward him worried. Harry sat down and helped Eggsy get up beside him on the couch, taking him into his arms close.

“So, I managed to get outta him that he’s worried about being kidnapped and his trackers and all taken again.”

“Well, there’s one tracker they will never find and destroy, my sweet boy,” Harry told Eggsy, leaning back comfortably and snugging Eggsy in the blanket. Donald rounded and sat with them, crossing his legs up and tucking under the blanket with Eggsy; grateful to feel he was finally warming up.

“Where, in my teeth?” Eggsy mumbled on Harry’s shoulder, reaching for Donald’s hand as well and tugging him against his back.

Harry smiled, scritching on Eggsy’s head. “Don’t be silly, of course not; it would malfunction the first time you got punched. It’s right smack in your perfect left arsecheek; I had Pamela’s team put it in to ease my own worry. How do you think I found you without the ones you knew about?”

Eggsy let out a slow sigh, calming finally but still clinging to his partners. Harry gave Donald a proud smile; Donald got Eggsy mostly out of a panic attack by himself and got Eggsy ready for his arrival. Donald blushed pink and chuckled, snuggling closer and laying his head back finally feeling a tiny little bit of fuzzy in his cheeks.

He definitely understood now why Eggsy liked it so much.

“My good boys,” Harry sighed quietly, reaching to hug on Donald as well; kissing both their heads. “Going to be lonely being in this nice, cozy cabin all on my own while you two are working. What will I do with myself all day long?”

“Stay warm so when we come back in the evenings, we have a toasty place to melt all that horrible snow off’a us,” Eggsy replied, now drowsy and going fuzzy pleasantly. “Snow sucks; makes all my bones ache and I ain’t even old yet.”

Harry chuckled, giving him a loving caress before surprising him with a pinch; making Eggsy squirm and laugh. He moved Eggsy to his lap and tugged Donald snug to his side; helping cover both of his boys with the blanket and holding them close, content to sit with them and watch the fire.

He wouldn’t be joining in on the mission, he would stay in the background, he was only there to keep Eggsy from being taken or worrying about being taken. But he could at least enjoy the quiet nights with his boys away from the kids for the next week and a half.

########

Eggsy and Donald sat together in the resort restaurant waiting for their food, sipping on wine and scanning the room for the target of an assassination plan. They were supposed to foil the attempt and keep the pop star safe without causing a scene.

Keeping with the newlywed couple cover, the two held hands and exchanged smiles and soft laughter as they gave each other information coming up on the HUD; disguising it as sweet talk common with newlyweds.

Donald spotted a suspicious looking guest and scanned her quickly, tapping out in Morse Code telling Eggsy to look behind his left shoulder. Eggsy activated a mirror surface on his lenses and scanned; moving his neck as if he was stretching it to change the angle and see everything.

He was surprised when his HUD showed information on her and he knew her. He went to school with her for a while. “Shelia Hodges,” he mumbled, covering his mouth as he took a sip of wine. “Such a snobby bitch but mostly harmless. Knew her for a bit in secondary school.”

“She looks like a bitch,” Donald muttered, snorting and rolling his eyes. “There’s Leelea though. Her table is that one in the corner on my left, near the window so be sure and scan the outside.”

Eggsy nodded, seeing the singer and her two bodyguards coming up and passing their table to hers. “So far, nothing outside. Got a few guys out there as well as ours.”

Donald glanced around, his hold on Eggsy’s hand showing his growing nervousness. He hoped they could have a successful mission; they were keeping Leelea safe so she could make it to an upcoming court date where she planned to out people involved in sex trafficking. He hated anyone involved in kidnapping and selling innocent people as sex slaves.

##########

That evening after taking his turn running rounds, checking on Leelea’s group of cabins and looking for danger; walking one of the Kingsman puppies as a cover for wandering around after dark; Eggsy returned to his and Donald’s cabin, letting the little chocolate lab off the leash before shedding his coat and boots.

Like the caveman brute he often was, Eggsy chose to climb over the back of the couch to sit back in his spot beside Harry; jostling enough to rouse Donald sitting snuggled up on Harry’s right with his head down on Harry’s shoulder dozing.

As he snuggled to Harry under the fluffy blanket, the pup jumped up and claimed his and Harry’s laps to lie down and fall asleep. He smiled as he pet on the pup, following the motion of Harry’s fingers scritching on his head slowly.

“Makes me really miss JB taking care of this one. Too bad he has to go back to the kennels when we get back. He’s probably so lonely there all by himself.”

Harry chuckled, seeing Eggsy’s trick immediately but deciding to play along; Eggsy would have to outright ask if he could adopt the puppy if he wanted to keep it.

“Kate hasn’t brought in a new batch for the candidates yet and this one was taken too young so he didn’t get put up to be picked yet.”

Harry nodded, giving Eggsy a gentle tug just to watch him squirm; Eggsy smiled dopily and keened, letting out a slow breath through his nose, leaning up to nuzzle and kiss on Harry’s stubbley chin unable to keep in a soft little giggle. On his right, Donald curled closer; Harry had found his unknown sweet spot just behind his ear a few nights ago and liked to turn Donald to mush whenever he pleased.

Eggsy grinned over at Donald, glad that he was finally starting to experience his own Subspace peace. “He’s probably a good puppy and labs are so smart; probably easy to train, too. Good with kids and protective; not as protective as Rotties, but still. And he’s got those sad puppy eyes that just make me wanna snuggle and love on him until he smiles. Love puppy eyes. He looks like a shiny piece of dark chocolate too; just wanna take a nibble.”

Harry and Donald both chuckled at that. Eggsy loved animals and like Harry he had a sweet spot for just about any, and watching him with a little animal was too precious sometimes.

Eggsy sighed, rubbing a floppy ear, putting his head down under Harry’s chin. He wanted to ask to keep the puppy but he felt like he asked for too much already, he didn’t want to add more stress to the family even though having his own puppy to look after again would help him focus away from negativity. He felt it would make him look selfish if he brought in a companion animal for himself and have to train it to stay with him when the kids would want to play with a new puppy.

“Maybe if I come down to the kennel and visit him. Help Stuart take care of him, and if Kate ever gets more pups. But that would take away time with the Bubs and you.”

Harry moved to tug on Eggsy’s hair at the base of his head, caressing his neck lightly.

“Just adopt him then,” Donald spoke up, rubbing his cheek on Harry’s shoulder drowsily; Harry’s touch soothing him. “We got Ham.”

The sigh that came out told Harry that Eggsy was struggling with something and the way Eggsy scooped up the puppy and hugged him close, curling up with his knees in Harry’s lap. “I was thinking of talking to Ives what she thinks about therapy animals and stuff; like a comfort animal but if I did that I don’t think the kids would understand why he couldn’t play with them.”

Donald put a hand on Eggsy’s knee and rubbed, offering his own comforting touch. 

“ESA is different than a medical service animal. Like how you’re definitely never supposed to touch a medical service animal, with ESA if the person doesn’t mind, others can interact with their animal. It’s there for emotional support and companionship, it doesn’t like detect seizures or something. They’ll be fine playing with him ‘cause lord knows you’re gonna be right there in the floor with them playing; you always are and it’s adorable.”

“I know you want the puppy, sweet boy,” Harry soothed, laying his hand around Eggsy’s neck lightly; rubbing a pulse point to settle him. Eggsy’s eyes closed and he sighed again, this time calmer, pulling tighter around Harry with his knees and hugging the puppy close.

“I really do,” he huffed on the puppy’s head, nuzzling him. “He’s a good little boy. But, should I?”

Harry nodded, putting his chin down on Eggsy’s head; fingers still scritching and tugging. “Yes you may, sweet boy. It’s alright, he’ll have so much fun with you and the bubs to play with all day.” Eggsy was still unsure though. He looked over at Donald hoping for reassurance.

“Do it, Eggsward. You clearly are attached already and you need a pup. You’ll see, you’ll soon realize how happy and more settled you feel with him tagging along with you. One good boy deserves another.”

Eggsy snickered quietly and leaned up to nuzzle on Harry again; smiling and happy again as he hugged his new pup close, making Harry and Donald chuckle at the baby voice he used talking to the pup, not caring that he looked so silly and ridiculously adorable loving on him unashamed.


	37. Chapter 37

Eggsy hated snow. He could tolerate cold because it gave him another reason to be held, but he despised snow. It was always blinding bright, even through the ski goggles; triggering another headache any time he stepped outside in the shit, and it always managed to get under his snowsuit one way or another. That always put him in a foul mood; having snow running down in your ass crack wasn’t comfortable at all.

He was going to stab Harry for sending him to a snow drenched place; if he didn’t start stabbing all the teenage assholes who threw snowballs at him first.

After another pelting as Eggsy walked the path between Kingsman cabins with Donald leading and Manx on a leash, he stopped on the side of their cabin to try and shake the snow out of his suit; unzipping and freeing his arms aggravated.

“If you’d look out for the little shits you’d know where to avoid so you don’t get hit, Eggs-” Donald smartly did not finish the name when Eggsy glared up at him, his expression clear even through the ski goggles covering half of his face. “-sy,” he corrected.

“If I could actually see the fuckin’ little arseholes. Can’t see anything with these damn things, swear they aren’t blocking any reflection off the goddamn snow.” Eggsy bent down and scooped Manx up, holding him close as he bundled up again; putting Manx tucked into his snowsuit to stay warm; and followed Donald down another stomped path they trekked going between cabins all day.

They had been taken off protection duty after the first day without explanation and told to run hourly patrol of the Kingsman cabins instead. Eggsy was sure it was due to Harry showing up for him but he didn’t want to say anything to Harry and make him leave feeling guilty.

Donald knew the truth; the mission wasn’t an actual mission; Harry and Kate arranged everything to show Eggsy that he could resume his work and not be afraid of being kidnapped every time. The pop star assassination story was made up; Harry chose the time that Leelea would be at the resort taking a break because she was Daisy’s favorite singer and she had only mentioned it five thousand times after she read about it.

Donald and Eggsy were pulled off security duty after Leelea had to leave earlier than she planned; Harry just didn’t want Eggsy finding out the mission was fake and becoming upset. He doubted Eggsy would be too angry, but he was sure to get an earful for dragging Eggsy somewhere cold.

Suddenly Eggsy slipped and landed flat on his back, hitting a patch of packed iced over snow; falling with an undignified yelp, sending Manx stumbling out of his snowsuit. Eggsy let out an angry shout, startling Donald.

“Jesus, are you alright?” he asked, turning back to help Eggsy back to his feet; hauling him up and scooping up Manx while Eggsy moodily brushed snow off again, giving the pup to him to bundle up.

“I. Fucking. Hate. SNOW!” Eggsy shouted, looking up to the heavens with a yell.

“We’re almost done,” Donald replied, hooking his arm with Eggsy’s to keep him on his feet. “Just got one more then we can go back inside.”

Before either could take another step, another round of snowballs hit them and they heard the teens cackling from somewhere. Eggsy growled viciously and started to turn around; taking a snowball to his face. Donald quickly stopped himself from laughing at the fury on Eggsy’s face, letting out a soft snort and earning the evil stare to be turned on himself.

Eggsy startled him with a shout and pushed past him, stomping his way back toward their cabin; leaving Donald to finish patrol. Behind him Donald chuckled and looked back toward where the snowballs came from, seeing the group scurrying for cover to hide from being seen.

He watched them for a minute before resuming patrol.

Back in the cabin, Harry snorted awake when the door crashed open; unaware that he had dozed off in a chair in front of the fireplace with his book. He was wide awake when he realized Eggsy had come back angry about something, watching him shoving at his snowsuit to get it off.

Eggsy tossed the snowsuit toward the little foyer closet and kicked his boots out of the way of the front door before stalking over and plopping down between Harry’s knees, huffing and curling up. Harry situated the blanket half off his lap to cover Eggsy warmly and put his book aside in favor of petting on Eggsy’s head to soothe him again, letting him grumble and huff his anger and frustration away.

“If they aren’t using me for anything to watch over that bird, why the hell do I have to stay?”

“Because it’s your job, my precious boy; and you’re doing a great job. It’s only a few more days.”

Eggsy grumbled and huffed at Harry but pulled closer and put his head down on Harry’s thigh, cuddling with Manx tucked in his arm and closed his eyes hoping he could eventually forget about the teenagers he wanted to knock out and enjoy the peaceful of being at Harry’s feet again with the fire keeping them warm.

By the time Donald returned, Eggsy was starting to feel fuzzy again and sitting at Harry’s feet cuddling with his pup; watching the fire and smiling while Harry pet on his head. He still didn’t understand how Eggsy could stand being pet on like he was a dog, but he knew that Eggsy would naturally gravitate toward any gentle hand and find peace from the touch. With his past experience with so much abuse, it wasn’t surprising that anything gentle would be something he craved from anyone who would give it to him.

He took off his snow gear and settled down beside Eggsy, shivering as he bundled under the blanket and laid his head down. Harry put his free hand cuffing Donald’s neck, though not pressing like he did with Eggsy because Donald didn’t like being choked, and stroked on his ear with his thumb. Donald let out a slow breath as he settled and his eyes closed; a little smile spreading on his face.

Harry watched his boys, their calm helping soothe his own worry over making sure Eggsy came through this mission intact and with regained confidence in himself so he could continue on real missions. He wanted both of his boys to just be happy and show the greatness he knew both of them had tucked away hiding inside themselves.

#######

By the end of the week Eggsy was more stressed, but he was put back on protection duty so he didn’t have to spend so much time outside for the rest of the mission. A Leelea body double was sent out to be in the public eye so the real Leelea could be taken into hiding to keep her safe from those who wanted her dead.

So, learning this, Percival put Eggsy back on watch; if only to put an end to Eggsy constantly bitching about the snow.

Eggsy sat in the lodge, lounged on a couch with Manx sleeping on his hip; acting like he was reading a book while scanning the crowd and watching the body double discretely. He listened to Harry in his ear, his cell earpiece in his ear and turned on and his Kingsman comm turned down low but not muted, again reading to him to soothe his boy.

Donald laid with his head on Harry’s lap on the couch listening to him read as well, bundled in a blanket; eyes closed peacefully.

Everyone was ready to get back home but the time frame was strict. They were staying the entire week and a half no matter how much Eggsy whined about the snow.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry woke to the sound of a small dog howling and found Eggsy wasn’t clinging to him and drowning him in drool anymore. Beside him Donald roused as the howling continued, raising his head and looking over at Eggsy’s side of the bed to wake him up so he could tend to Manx; huffing softly when he saw the empty space. Harry rolled and sat up to go look for Eggsy, pausing when he heard a definitely human voice imitating a howl followed by Manx howling in return.

He couldn’t help chuckling softly as he got to his feet, finding that Eggsy took his robe instead of his own again. “He’s too precious sometimes,” he huffed, taking Eggsy’s robe; thankful that it was at least big enough to cover him and not too worried about it being a little short.

His own longer robe dwarfed Eggsy a little bit and was a little tight in the arms and shoulders, but it gave Eggsy comfort so Harry wasn’t going to stop him from taking it whenever he wanted to put it on.

Walking out of the bedroom Harry followed the howling to the front room, a smile quickly spreading on his face when he found Eggsy lying on the couch with Manx on his stomach, both howling at each other and Eggsy chuckling at the pup’s little howl. Harry leaned in the hall entranceway, arms and ankles crossed, and watched Eggsy.

Each little bit of joy he saw in Eggsy just made him happy and love his boy all that much more. And, Eggsy’s happiness was infectious when he wasn’t trying to hold back. His laughter and joy filled Harry with warmth and a peaceful feeling came over him.

Unable to keep quiet, Harry stepped over and bent to Eggsy; pecking his forehead. Eggsy stilled startled for a moment before relaxing and smiling up at Harry, rubbing gently on Manx’s floppy ears as the pup leapt to surprise Harry with a lick. Harry cringed and snorted, he should have known better than to put a rambunctious puppy on his blind side.

“What are you doing out here howling, dear boy?” he asked, wiping his cheek as he ran his other hand through Eggsy’s hair.

“Teaching Manx how to do it since he never had a mum to teach him. I think he was taken from her really young; he’s still so little bitty and Stuart said he’s been with us for a while when I took him from the kennels. He’s gonna need someone to teach him how to be a good boy.”

Harry smiled, crouching to reach Eggsy comfortably; nuzzling and kissing on his boy. “So the goodest boy teaches the new good boy kind of thing?”

Eggsy snickered, turning his head and nuzzling Harry’s stubblely cheek. “Am I really a good boy?”

Donald coming in to look for Harry interrupted them. Eggsy lifted his legs to make room on the couch for him but then put them over Donald’s lap when he sat down.

“You’re such a good boy,” Harry whispered on Eggsy’s ear, grinning when Eggsy squirmed ticklish and shivered; a wide smile spreading on his face. “You’re easy to please, that’s for sure. Definitely makes it so easy to take such good care of you, sweet boy.”

Eggsy chuckled, blushing, and tucked his face bashfully under Harry’s chin. “No ‘M not,” he snickered, hugging Manx close. He hadn’t realized he had been woken by stress until he started feeling fuzzy and light again having Harry and Donald’s touch on him.

Harry and Donald shared a smile, working together to soothe and calm Eggsy away from his obviously stress induced insomnia. They would all sleep better when they got home later in the day and everyone already bet on whether or not Harry had intention of carrying Eggsy into their jet, (he was going to no matter what but nobody needed to absolutely know that), and they all knew they would be in the back taking the only bedroom because Harry was the boss and Eggsy was his much younger boy toy. They would need the privacy or everyone would have to watch them snogging.

#######

Too early in the morning Harry had to wrangle his two chatty and unusually chipper for so early boys and help get everyone out to the airport to their jets. He wasn’t too chipper and happy this time, he was going on too little sleep and very much zero time for even a sip of coffee before they had to get out.

He was lucky that at least Eggsy and Donald could see he wasn’t in a mood to be nice and obeyed him without fuss; the rest of the men seemed to not be in any hurry to get out before their window with the weather closed again and they were stuck longer. While Donald herded Harry into a jet, Eggsy stayed on the ground to get the men moving faster, annoyingly bashing together two frying pans as he harassed and shouted orders hoping being annoying would get the men going.

Just in time, finally, the group of jets were up in the air and on the way home to Scotland. Eggsy looked in on Harry and made sure he was sleeping and not needing anything then found a blanket and made himself comfortable in the front portion on a bench seat with Donald; both pressed tight together on the small seat and sharing arms and a little couch pillow.

Little Manx made himself comfortable over their heads, curled up and sleeping peacefully while his new masters played on Eggsy’s phone to pass the time flying. Neither knew the agents aboard the jet were whispering and gossiping again, sending messages to the agents at home thinning they were outing Eggsy and Donald.

“No, not that pocket, go for left center,” Eggsy told Donald, teaching him how to play online billiards better. “Pull it back all the way and you’ll hit more balls.”

He smiled when Donald smacked a few balls into different pockets.

“Yeah but what about real billiards?” Donald asked waiting for another game to load.

“Well, I’ll teach you that when we get home; we do need to unwind after shit. I’m so ready for a hot, hot soak with Harry. Really miss my jacuzzi tub. And Harry’s lap, of course.”

Donald chuckled, pecking a kiss on Eggsy’s head resting on his shoulder not thinking about the other men at all; unknowingly fanning the fires of their gossip. Neither were actively trying to hide their relationship, some knew some didn’t and would have to earn trust before being told. But they did try to be a little subtle when the agents were around.

“I may have to join you in the hot tub, but without the runts ‘cause I plan on being naked and not at all child friendly.”

Eggsy smiled, nudging Donald’s foot playfully, and pecked Donald’s shoulder absently. “I think that can be arranged. I’m sure Harry won’t complain.”

Morales sat watching the two almost seething with the thought that Eggsy was openly cheating on Harry now. He first saw the two all over each other the night at the club Eggsy brought a group without Harry; in his anger he treated Eggsy like shit that night and made sure he was good and drunk before refusing cab service and giving him the set of car keys he turned in when they all arrived at the club.

He wished that Eggsy had been the one who died in the crash, but now he could go to Harry and show him all the pictures he had been gathering over the past week and a half of Eggsy with Donald when they thought they were alone. He wanted to make Eggsy’s life hell and heartache.

######

After hours in the air everyone was finally back on the ground at headquarters. Harry spent a few minutes directing the unloading of the equipment before Eggsy took his hand and practically dragged him out of the hangar, making a show of snuggling and hugging on Harry as they followed Donald upstairs to their quarters.

Eggsy fell face first on their bed, groaning relieved a moment before grunting stunned when Manx sat on his head and stared at Harry and Donald as they settled their luggage to be put away later after everyone had a chance to rest and recover from being stuck in the jet for so long.

“ _ Offfff _ .” Eggsy groaned at Manx, trying to nudge him off his head. Manx slid down and started nibbling on Eggsy’s hand wanting to play as Harry stepped up to strip Eggsy and put him in bed properly.

“Wait, hot tub,” he mumbled at Harry as he obeyed and tried to help undress himself; waggling his ass as he shimmied out of his pants while Harry pulled them down. “Still cold, Daddy please.”

Donald was already in the bathroom starting the water in the hot tub.

Harry smiled, taking dirty clothes to send down the chute. “Can you walk?”

With a pout, not totally faking it either, Eggsy rolled to his back and reached for Harry with grabby hands. Harry huffed fondly and shook his head as he scooped his boy up and carried him to the bathroom; hearing Manx’s ID tags jingle as he jumped off the bed and followed. The three got into the hot tub together and settled to relax; Harry lounged between Eggsy and Donald in his usual spot in front of a strong jet.

Manx sat on the edge nearest Eggsy watching the rumbling water and his owners curiously. Eggsy was a little curious to see how the pup would react to water but he was positive the temperature of the water was definitely not safe for him. He would find a puddle for Manx to play in later to test his tolerance of the wet stuff.


	39. Chapter 39

Morales came into Harry’s office with photos of Eggsy and Donald’s private moments while working the fake mission. He stood until directed to sit, waited for Harry to finish his phone call, and then plopped the thick stack on the desk. Harry picked up a few, seeing nothing unusual about them.

He shook his head, pushing the stack back toward Morales, folding his hands together with a shrug. “I don’t understand, was there a spy or some danger you all missed somewhere that I should know about?”

Morales scoffed at him, grabbing the pictures and flicking through them; annoyed as he showed Harry each one. “You really don’t see anything at all?” he nearly spit angry, huffing. “Nothing at al weird anywhere?”

Another head shake and shrug; Harry more confused. “I see two of my very well trained and efficient knights keeping their cover of a married couple even when they’re not knowingly being watched. If you were any good, you would have seen that.”

“They were practically fucking on the jet while you were laid up in bed!” Morales knew he messed up by yelling when Harry snarled and glared. He huffed another breath to calm himself, sighing slowly. “I’m sorry, sir. But you deserve to know Galahad isn’t faithful to you at all.”

Still glaring, Harry pressed two intercom buttons on his desk; one linked in their quarters and the other in Eggsy’s office where Donald was working, needing the quiet space away from the noisy children to do his AAR paperwork. Eggsy would do his after putting the kids to bed and have everything turned in to Kate in time.

“Galahad, Lancelot; my office please.” he called over the intercom.

“Hold on a sec, Butthead had another little accident; getting him dressed,” Eggsy replied back, leaning over Tye trying to help him to reach the intercom on the wall.

Harry released the buttons, still staring down Morales; anger obvious but everything about him deceptively calm. Morales was smart to be terrified and tempted to run. Harry wanted him for more than just pictures he thought would get his Knights in trouble.

“So, how’s it going down at the club, Stephen?” he asked, lounging his chair back as the door opened and Donald came in; Donald wanted to run the moment he saw how Harry sat back with that grin on his face, lopsided with just the right side tugged up a little bit.

When Harry linked his fingers behind his head and put his socked feet up in the edge of the desk, not breaking eye contact with Morales, Donald stopped just inside the door; silently begging Eggsy to hurry up and get there so they could face Harry’s wrath together.

An angry Dom who didn’t prefer to harm his Subs felt too dangerous sometimes.

“It’s good; I learned a lot how to mix drinks and all from my wife’s family’s bar. Maria; she’s a doll. If you like Mexican cuisine, I can have her make authentic stuff. Like true authentic, not chain restaurant authentic.”

Finally Eggsy came in, though he had Jason on his hip suffering a stomach bug and not wanting to be left alone. Tye and Daisy were fine with Annabeth for a few minutes, just long enough for Eggsy to find out what Harry wanted him for. She would most likely still be asleep when he got back anyways. Donald quickly took Eggsy’s hand and squeezed as they stepped up to the desk together.

“What’s up?” Eggsy asked, giving Morales an evil side eye. He didn’t remember Morales giving him the key that night, but he just didn’t care for the man all that much.

“Oh, the usual. I’ve been watching old surveillance footage; checking on our club members. Found a few things though, if you’ll help me understand dear boys.”

Eggsy and Donald rounded and stood at Harry’s shoulders as he sat up and opened his laptop. Jason whined softly and reached for Harry, exhausted and wanting him. Harry reached and took Jason, cradling him in his arm and pulling up the footage from the night of the accident, playing the footage showing Eggsy and the boys at the bar collecting drinks before going to Harry’s reserved table.

After the first round of drinks, the four danced; Eggsy and Donald danced together in front of a group of Doms; Donald wanted someone to claim him and temping was always fun for Eggsy so he had to show Donald how to do it right. While they ground on each other and hands roamed, Eggsy showing off Donald’s body to the Doms rubbing his hands over Donald’s firm chest and stomach, they shared a few heavy kisses.

Eggsy blushed watching himself, snickering bashfully and ducking his head when Harry reached and held the back of his neck and gave him a squeeze showing his pleasure with Eggsy and Donald.

“Tomorrow night I’ll have both of you at the club,” Harry sighed, watching the screen. Eggsy’s smile grew and he chuckled softly, anticipation and desire instantly shooting up high.

“But, more importantly, my dear boys. It seems we’ve been discovered. First though,” He paused the recording and brought up another from a few hours later at closing.

The next video showed Eggsy at the bar requesting taxi services and being ignored by Morales. Trying to get his attention, and fall down and pass out drunk, Eggsy swiped the stacks of tumbler glasses angrily and shouted; forcing Morales to turn toward the unexpected noise.

Audio wasn’t picked up but it was obvious that Morales was yelling at Eggsy about breaking nearly every glass stacked up. Harry just quirked a brow at him.

“I’ll pay to get those all replaced,” Eggsy tried to chuckle, earning a flick to his forehead in reprimand; making him snicker. Harry wasn’t mad at him about the glasses.

Morales snatched a set of keys off the hooks behind the bar, it was a rule to confiscate all keys to prevent drunk driving, and angry chucked them as hard as he could hitting Eggsy square in his face and making him jerk back, stumbling drunk and landing on his back with a grunt.

Liam and Donald yelled at Morales for his gross mistreatment while Artemis helped Eggsy back to his feet; putting the keys in his hand. Harry was sure Eggsy made some threat to Morales when he turned back and barked something furiously; he did snort quietly when Eggsy grabbed at his crotch as he was hauled away.

“What was that?” Harry snickered, petting Eggsy’s head as he laughed quietly.

“Told him I was gonna take off his head and fuck his neck hole and skull fuck his decapitated head while you had me bent over and fucking me.”

At Harry’s other shoulder Donald stood shaking with muted laughter, remembering having to drag a drunk and even more limber from alcohol Eggsy out of the club as he shouted threats at Morales for his behavior. “That was horrible,” he managed to get out, wheezing. “Christ, Eggs.”

Harry paused the video again and turned back to Morales, brow quirked expectantly. “So, let’s go back to why you refused cab services when as per my goddamn club rules when you spent a good portion of the night filling them with alcohol without hesitation and let not only my husband, but our partner and their friends take off driving.”

Eggsy and Donald were startled when Harry outed their trio to Morales, he would definitely go spout his mouth off after all of this and they hadn’t discussed how they would come out to everyone yet. But, Harry had a plan for Morales that would keep him quiet and take their secret to his grave.

“What? Partner?” he scoffed, sneering at the three now. “You’re all fucking each other?”

Harry just shrugged and reached to grasp Donald’s wrist, smiling at Morales, and squeezed Eggsy’s neck, prompting him to sit up from nuzzling on his thigh nervously.

“Lancelot, be a good boy and take Mr. Morales’ tongue. I need to still set up what I need for his punishment and I won’t risk him speaking. Galahad, take his fingers so he can’t write either; may as well take whole hands.”

The sounds of clicking cuffs securing Morales to the chair startled him as Donald and Eggsy stood to obey orders. They knew the use of their codenames meant it was an order from Arthur, their boss and leader; not Harry Hart their partner and Dom. They knew to obey without questioning anything.


	40. Chapter 40

Eggsy and Donald came home after going a few rounds sparring in the gym. Both were exhausted and ached, but they both had smiles on their faces as they came in; always laughing together about something. As always Manx followed on Eggsy’s heels, ears flopping and tags jingling as he bounded along.

When they came in they found Harry settling Jason in their bed, putting him down for a much needed sick nap, snuggling him in the blankets. Hambone jumped up on the end of the bed to lie down with Jason, boofing when she noticed Manx getting up on the bench to climb up on the bed as well. She wanted to bark but wouldn’t with Jason sleeping.

She did gruff a little louder when Manx walked over her, scuffing his back paws on her like he was kicking grass on a fresh deposit, going after one of his favorite stuffed toys. Eggsy bent down and scritched on Hambone’s head, behind her ears, and kissed her muzzle calming her. She was still getting used to the new pup but she had no less love and attention than the new arrival.

As long as she had Jason to look after she wouldn’t attack the annoying runt Manx. She did surprise everyone when she kicked out a hind leg and sent the pup sailing before boofing again and putting her head down.

“Oh, my gods you punk,” Eggsy laughed, giving her another scritch before rounding to scoop Manx up and keep him from barking and waking Jason, giving Jason’s head a soft peck then following Harry and Donald to the den.

Daisy laid in the recliner with a tablet and earbuds. Tye laid on her stomach on the floor playing on her laptop with Annabeth beside her happy to chew on toys and watch Tye’s videos. Daisy stood long enough for Harry to sit down in the recliner and climbed up on his lap again, resuming her game leaning snuggled on him. She wasn’t sick like Jason and Annabeth, but she wanted to be held; just wanting to stay close to Harry for a while and snuggle with him knowing Harry would never deny or push her away.

When they settled together and were comfortable, chatting quietly about the game and both poking at the screen, Eggsy and Donald brought fresh drinks for everyone and settled with their sitting pillows at Harry’s feet. Eggsy sat between Harry’s knees, pulling his knees up and grabbing Tye’s brush and hair accessories when she moved to sit in front of him and let him try to do a few new hairstyles on her she saw on the videos she watched constantly. Annabeth crawled up in Donald’s lap, leaning to see the laptop screen again.

Eggsy looked at the screen as he carefully worked on Tye’s hair, having to use a bit of detangler on a few knots. “How sure are you that you really wanna dye your hair, Bubs?” he asked, rubbing the long locks with a towel to dry a little before he took the flat iron out.

Tye nodded, reaching up to an end table and picking up the instruction sheet she took out of the hair dye box before Eggsy put it up high to keep Jason or Annabeth from getting into it before he was ready to help her.

“I don’t like being blonde and I’m tired of using charcoal crumbs.”

“You’re lucky you didn’t lose all your hair doing that,” Eggsy snorted, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, cursing Kate’s ex quietly. “But that conditioner we found really has helped repair a lot of the damage. We’ll still have to trim it up though.”

Tye turned around stunned, surprising Eggsy; her eyes almost devastated. “I don’t want short hair like a boy.”

“No, Bubs; we’re not cutting all your hair off; just trimming up a bit of the dead ends that feel all wiry and break really easily. You’ll still have long, crazy thick hair, don’t worry.”

She sighed and turned again, shoulders slumping relaxed. Everyone knew how picky she was about her hair, especially after learning how to properly take care of it and transforming it into the thick mane it was now, but sometimes she felt like Eggsy was the only one who really understood why she wanted to keep it long.

Toby pinned her down a week after Kate lost custody and shaved the nearly shoulder length hair completely before beating her for struggling and becoming upset. Thankfully by the time Tye came into their lives, her hair was past her shoulders half down her back. The foster mother she was put with temporarily helped her with treatments to grow it out better.

Eggsy knew what it was like to be so grossly abused.

After brushing and drying, Eggsy picked up the flat iron, being careful not to burn either of them as he worked.

An hour later Tye’s wavy hair was flat straight and a little shiny. While she was distracted watching videos, Eggsy carefully trimmed the dead and uneven ends; going slow so she didn’t panic thinking he was going to cut too much and mess up his progress. He was only taking an inch off to get her used to him trimming for her.

Sitting above them, holding Daisy now snoring on his shoulder, Harry watched Eggsy and Donald with their children smiling on Daisy’s head proud of his boys and their easy ways with all their children.

Like Harry, Donald came from wealth and snobbish parents; such snobbery that they were barely involved in his upbringing. He was raised by a nanny his entire life. But, he was unexpectedly parental and incredibly loving with the kids. He certainly wasn’t obligated to step up and give a hand raising them, but he did so selflessly and loved them all wholeheartedly.

Eggsy finished trimming and picked up the curling iron, following printed instructions for a new hairstyle Tye wanted to play with.

“Why use a straightening iron if you’re just going to curl it up again?” Harry asked curiously.

He shrugged, grinning. “Flat iron to make it easier to trim up and since the hair is naturally wavy, it won’t curl tight so easy without being straightened first. Learned that last time.”

“How do you know so much about hair anyways?” Donald asked. “Daisy’s got short hair and she’s certainly not overly girly; bit of a tomboy.”

Eggsy nodded, concentrating on not burning himself or Tye with the curling iron. “Dickhead Dean forced her to keep her hair long. She decided she wanted to chop it all off one day and she wants to keep it short. And she’s a kid, not a tomboy; kids climb trees and get dirty regardless of gender.”

“She’s definitely not like the other girls though.”

He moved the curling iron and turned to Donald with a bit of an irritated huff. “And how’s she supposed to be like to fit in with girl stereotypes?” he challenged. “How’s she supposed to act being a girl?”

“ _ Boys _ ,” Harry interrupted, tone stern, not wanting them to start arguing; nudging them with his foot tucked between them. He didn’t miss the daring quirk in Eggsy’s brow while Donald stammered before apologizing and shutting up. He nudged Eggsy again, prompting him to calm down and go back to playing with Tye’s hair.

“That’s better; both of you behave, I’ll swat you both if you bicker.”

He grabbed a peach slice off a little dish on the side table when Eggsy perked and started to turn to give a smartass response; popping the fruit in his mouth when he opened up to speak. Eggsy chuckled and turned back around, catching the peach slice before it shot out and flew; biting half before offering the other to Annabeth. She quickly made herself and Donald sticky as she ate the fruit.

Harry just smiled fondly at his boys and their children, hugging Daisy firmer and letting out a slow, contented sigh in her hair. He hoped she had a few more years still that she would want to cuddle and be held by him; he loved her dearly and worked every day to make sure she knew that. He loved his precious Flower.

He loved all his babies equally, but Daisy certainly held a special place in his heart being his first. He loved them equally, but he had loved Daisy longer.

######

That night after all the kids were finally in bed, Eggsy quickly shed his clothes in favor of a lace nightie then claimed Harry’s lap. He had started feeling itching over the last couple hours, he needed Daddy’s hold on him.

Harry was surprised by the sudden invasion in his lap, not even having time to take a breath before Eggsy grabbed his wrist and lifted his hand. With a soft sigh, Harry held Eggsy’s throat; feeling him instantly relax and soften.

“What’s wrong, baby boy?” he asked, free hand stroking gently up and down Eggsy’s arm as he rocked the recliner again.

“I was upstairs with Don readin’ an email from Kate and I swear someone was up stomping around in the attic. He checked and found it locked up still, but I  _ know _ I heard chains jangling and feet stomping.”

Harry reached and picked up Daisy’s tablet; poking until he had access to security cameras; finding the footage of Eggsy and Donald in Eggsy’s office upstairs, watching with a split screen showing the camera in the attic; waiting for the two cameras to sync up to where Eggsy heard the noises upstairs, not seeing any activity in the attic; though at first the image was dark until Donald came up to check everything and turned on the light.

Still, Harry didn’t see anything out of place or anyone sneaking around. After a thorough check, which again made Harry proud of Donald’s efforts to help Eggsy with his fears, Donald found nothing that would be making the noises. He even knocked and stomped a little bit, but downstairs Eggsy had no reaction to Donald’s noises; as if he hadn’t even heard them at all.

He sighed and hugged Eggsy close, kissing his head and nuzzling him; smiling when Donald came in and settled at his feet again, putting a hand on his head to play with his hair idly.

“We’ll go talk to Ives in a couple days, baby boy. Maybe she can get you on something for anxiety. That’s what this sounds like; you rarely go to your own office because it’s under the attic, but you come and go to mine freely because there you can focus on everything else.”

Eggsy nodded, playing with the locket Harry still wore every day, thumb rubbing over the repaired clasp where the bullet that would have killed Harry still was embedded in the metal. Eggsy still sometimes had nightmares about the night he could have lost Harry but he woke each time and found him oftentimes still sleeping beside him safe in bed.

He would rather have those nightmares every night for the rest of his life compared to the ones he had more frequently due to his past history with horrible abuse.


End file.
